Faltered Destiny
by kanmei
Summary: PG-13 for coarse language. A teenage girl enteries the DBZ realm with a clouded past, how is she connected to the Z fighters? And who is she? Will she ever get back home? And will there be any romance?*CH22 IS UP!*
1. Another Day: Memories Surface

A/N: Hey peeps! Trunksgrl06 here..w/ a brand new story! Now i am one of the people who like the whole girl gets sent to DBZ world...so guess wut?!?! Yup that right! That's my new story. N e way just to let u know the character who is "sucked into" the dbz world will represent me..she belongs to me.   
  
'......'= thoughts  
"......"=speaking  
=is when i wanna say something from my pov...a mini a/n  
  
  
  
Oh and b4 i 4get I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS..DON'T SUE ME I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!! hehe..now on with the show!  
  
Faltered Destiny Ch 1  
  
The crackling of the dry leaves could be heard under a person's footsteps. The beat of the walk was slow and even. The person faced their head toward the sun and looked at the multi-colored leaves. The rays shown brightly on a female teenager's face. Her eyes were a the color of summer tree's leaves: a deep green. Her hair was chestnut brown and was tied into a ponytail, only leaving her bangs and two strands hanging from her sides near her ears. She let out a deep sigh as she began to trudge under the weight of her heavy backpack.  
  
"Only another three blocks." She told herself struggling to keep up a steady pace. Within fifteen minutes she made it to a small house. "Thank god I'm home at last." She said while fitting the key into the door and opening it. Quickly the teenager threw her extremely heavy backpack onto the nearby steps, causing a loud thump to echo throughout the house.  
  
"Lareesa? Is that you?" An elderly man's voice called.  
  
"Yeah Dad..its me." The teenager answered. She was about to walk into the kitchen and make herself something to eat when she remembered something. "Daddy?" Lareesa questioned.   
  
"Yes honey." Her father answered while coming down the stairs. His skin was moist with drops of water beaded on his skin. You could tell he had just taken a hot shower. A bright face greeted her.  
  
"Daddy..." Lareesa continued. "Did you hear anything about Mom?" Lareesa's father's expression faltered. His warm smile soon changed to a frown.  
  
"In a matter of fact the doctors called today, they said she was still in a coma." he answered.  
  
Lareesa almost cried. Her mother had gotten into a car accident and she had been in a coma for nearly 2 weeks now. The doctors said it could go either way, she could die or she could live. It made Lareesa's blood boil whenever she though of the incident; she of course had been in the car at the time.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Lareesa's Mother had taken her to the mall to take her worries of her recent break-up with her boyfriend Randy . It had been a great day, lunch, shopping, and of course mother-daughter bonding. Lareesa loved to spend time with her mother; it was becoming more difficult though since her Mom had gotten a new full-time job.  
  
"Mom thanks for taking me out." Lareesa said through a mouthful of icecream.  
  
"No problem. I've been wanting to spend time with you and it's been so hard lately. Lareesa's Mother replied. Her expression was that of a happy one. Lareesa's Mother's hair was dark brown, nearly black, and her eyes where bright blue.   
  
"Mom, do you know when Pasika is coming home?" Lareesa questioned.  
  
"I think its going to be in four weeks. Are you enjoying having the house to your self Lareesa?" Lareesa blushed. It was quite nice being able to do what she wanted, when she wanted and not have to worry about her sister.   
  
' Unfortunately that it is going to change when she comes home from college to visit in four weeks.' Lareesa thought as she began to laugh.  
  
"Honey I hate to cut our time together short, but I have to go make dinner." Lareesa's mom exclaimed.  
  
"Ok sure." Lareesa said while hopping down from the bench.   
  
Her Mother and Lareesa walked to the car got in and began to drive home. To her mother's persistance Lareesa sat in the back seat. This was strange, because she usually sat in the front.  
  
'Oh well.' she thought.  
  
After an hour of driving, Lareesa had fallen asleep from her fun filled day. She was awoken scarcely about an hour later by the sounds of horns being pounded by angry owners.  
  
Lareesa opened her eyes slowly and lifted her head up fromthe seat she was leaning her head on. "Wh--what's going on?" Lareesa questioned.   
  
Seconds later Lareesa felt herself get dizzy. The car began to spin out of control. After what seemed like the longest minute in history, the car was brought to a halt by...another car???  
  
Lareesa sat up and looked around. First at her right shoulder were she felt pain. Two pieces of glass were sticking out of her skin in a criss-cross fashion.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!" she screamed. Now mind you, each piece of glass was jagged and ranging from 4-6inches long. 'MOM' she thought. Lareesa unbuckled her seat-belt and leaned over to the front seat. The sight that layed before her terrified her.  
  
There lay Lareesa's mother, her face down ontop of the steering wheel. Tiny streams of blood trickled down the cool leathery covering, staining the brown leather red. It was apparent that the air-bag didn't inflate otherwise she wouldn't be in this position.  
  
"Mother...." Lareesa whispered,," MOTHER!!" Lareesa was now screaming. It was then she noticed that the driver's side of the car had been impaled. Her mother's leg was caught between the seat and the door. The leg was turning blue due to the pressure being applied to it, and lack of blood.  
  
The next thing she knew, Lareesa was being pulled from the car, away from the wreckage, away from her mother.  
  
"NO!!! MOMMY!!!" she screamed. Tears welled in her eyes and fell to the ground, almost causing a puddle to form.  
  
"It's ok miss." A twenty year old man said. He was clothed in a firefighter uniform.   
Lareesa felt her body give in and give way due to all the shock. The fireman was there to catch her. This didn't stop her though, she quickly scrambled to her feet, but finding she didn't have the strength, Lareesa fainted. She awoke a couple hours later, in a hospital bed. A doctor stood over her. Every now and then he wrote stuff down on his clipboard.  
  
"W-where am I? What happened." Lareesa questioned.  
  
The doctor explained to her that she was fine despite some scrapes and bruises. Lareesa's mother though, was a different story. The doctor told her how she was now in a coma from her head injury. He then told her of the people in the other car. It was a girl at the age of 18. She was driving drunk. This girl managed to come out of the accident without a scratch.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"Lareesa..you ok?" Her father questioned.  
  
She snapped out of her trance and faced her father.  
  
"Oh? Yea...fine." Lareesa said blankly as she walked up to her room.  
  
"Its sad to say, but my little girl is becoming more withdrawn everyday." Her father said in a monotone voice.  
  
Lareesa's father was right. She was becoming more withdrawn, and writing silly stories consumed almost all her time. But she was hardly a "little girl". She was a teenager, 14 year old, a freshman.  
  
**In Lareesa's Room**  
  
Lareesa eyed herself in the mirror. She lifted her shirt up to reveal a scar on her right shoulder, it was in the pattern of a cross. Not ragged, but a strait and perfect cross.  
  
"A battle scar I wish I never got." she sighed. Everytime Lareesa looked at her scar, more memories would surface of the accident. She shook her head violently and headed into the bathroom. Lareesa splashed her face with water. No sooner had she done this, a purple bruise appeared.  
  
"Good thing I had cover-up." She frowned at herself remembering what had happend that day.  
  
**YET ANOTHER FLASHBACK**  
  
"Awww...little shrimp...poor dear...whatcha gonna do." A voice taunted.  
  
Lareesa stood up applying a slight pressure to her cheek. It stung like a son of a bitch. Her eyebrows winced and her eyes became glassy, but she didn't cry.  
  
"You gonna tell me how you got that FREAK scar?!" The same voice threatened.  
  
"Krissy...you BITCH! I'll NEVER tell you anything!" Lareesa stated while trying to keep herself from running away.  
  
"Now isn't that a shame." Krissy answered smuggly while punching her in the stomache. Lareesa coughed up some blood.  
  
"Maybe that will teach you to hide secrets from me you WHORE!" Krissy stated. She then walked away leaving Lareesa breathless and bewildered.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Lareesa heard a loud crack. Looking to her left hand she noticed she had shoved it strait into the mirror. A large crack was now left there. Lareesa stared at her many forms for a moment and then looked at her hand. Blood was gushing from the wounds that had formed on her knuckles. Scrapes and chunks of skin where now seen. Lareesa quickly took some guaz and bandaged it. Hearing a noise she snapped her head back.  
  
"Lareesa what was that?! Are you ok?!" Her father screemed. He was now climbing up the stairs and was approaching her room.  
  
The teenager scooped up a backpack in her room and climbed out her window. She couldn't deal with her father now. She needed to think. Lareesa quickly climbed down the drain pipe and ran toward her thinking place.Within five minutes a stream came into view. She sat on the grass and opened her backpack up revealing a labtop.  
  
"Ahhh...quiet time..." Lareesa started to strike the keys on the keyboard vigorously. "Its strange, when I think about it my life is so much like Mirai Trunks'. God I pray that you relieve me of this suffering and take me to people who understand me." Lareesa closed her labtop and looked up to the stars. "Please." she whispered before falling asleep under the moonlit-night. A star twinkled brightly that night and shone ontop of the sleeping body of Lareesa. The unusual scar glowed underneathe her clothing.  
  
Then a bright flash of light occured. It carried the body of Lareesa far away from home. Leaving the stream empty of all life except for the fish who claimed serenity in its waters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
hey guys...wutcha think? sry for not puttin stuff like....o lareesa is such a freak dbz spectator and junk. truth is i didn't plan on this story to turn out this way...it sorta wrote itself...and i just noticed something....O_o longness much? this has got to be the loonnnnngggggeeeeesssssstttttt chapter i ever wrote in a story. ok now pleez review/read...i am beggin u guys tell me wut u think...constructive criticism is welcome..domo arigatou ^.~  
  
Luv ya all!  
*`}-Trunksgrl06-{`* 


	2. More Problems: HOW DID I GET HERE?!?

A/N:hey guys just in case i get any reviews askin questions like.,"is ur life like that?" No its not. the character may have some of my traits is all...ok now...I DON"T OWN DBZ hehe read on and enjoy!  
  
Faltered Destiny Ch 2  
  
Haunting dreams filled Lareesa's head that night. Memories of the accident would torment her. Not only that, but she saw a dark tunnel and herself plummetting into it. Soon enough, that tunnel had light encircling it...it reminded Lareesa of a time warp...or even a dimensional portal she had so often seen in the movies A seething pain woke Lareesa up, it felt like thousands of tiny knives were digging into her flesh.  
  
"What the HELL?!" Lareesa nearly screamed. She looked to her left hand only to find that the gauz had slipped off. Sand and dirt now lay in the open wound. This caused an unpleasant sensation, and if not cleaned soon, an infection would develope. "Good thing I'm right near a stream." she said. Lareesa was about to walk over to the stream, when she found out she was no longer present where she had slept the night.   
  
A confuzed expression crossed her face. "What's going on. Where am I?"  
  
Lareesa noticed that her surroundings looked somehow....different. She was no longer by a stream or even in a forest. She was now located ontop of a rocky cliff.   
  
Lareesa got up and was about to take another step. It was then she noticed that if she had, plummetting down a hundred feet off a cliff would be her fate.  
  
"Damn...that first step has got to be one hell of a doozy." Lareesa said looking over the edge. A couple of rocks fell as she stepped back carefully.  
  
"Oh GREAT!" Lareesa yelled at the top of her lungs."I CAN EITHER DIE OF GANGRE OR DIE OF STARVATION! WHAT A TOUGH DECISION!"  
  
Lareesa sat ontop of the rocky cliff and stared at the horizon. She glanced down at her watch.  
  
"I can't believe only a half an hour has gone by." She said quietly.   
  
Lareesa looked at her wound. Finding it was beginning to swell, and still bleeding she wripped a piece of her shirt of and wrapped it tightly around her fist.  
  
"Maybe that'll stop it from bleeding." Lareesa whispered to herself.   
  
She sat ontop of the humongous rock formation and waited. 'Will anyone find me?' she wondered. Deep inside her heart, Lareesa knew that no *normal* person would ever find her, not on a rock formation a hundred feet tall.  
  
"I can't just sit here and wait to die." Lareesa said, her volume increasing. "I know!" she screamed in triumph. "I'll climb down the *gulp* jagged rocky cliff and pray that I don't fall."  
  
Lareesa stared down at the ground from her position. She looked to her hand, it still stung, but she knew that if she stayed ontop of the cliff she would probably die. Lareesa placed her hand ontop of her cross-shaped scar. She then closed her eyes.  
  
"I pray I come out of this ok." she stated. Just as she was about to move her hand away, she felt her scar become warmer than the temperature of her skin usually was. Lareesa thought this was weird, but quickly dismissed the idea since she was about to climb down a mountain. "Ok girl you can do this." she ensured herself.  
  
With that Lareesa started to climb down the cliff. Her legs shook due to an adrenaline rush and nervousness. Her hands were slick and sweaty as she gripped the jagged rocks with all her might. Lareesa's left hand began to sting even more as she pulled and brought it down another foot to make even with her other hand.   
  
It was then a gust of wind picked up. She felt the ''bandage'' on her hand loosen and fly off into the atmosphere.  
  
"Just great." Lareesa said sarcastically.  
  
She continued to climb down the steep, jagged formation. Lareesa was about halfway down when she felf herself begin to get dizzy. Her head began to spin and she lost all perspective of vision. Before losing herself in the spinning atmosphere she looked to her left hand and then up where she had once been. There was trail of blood leading down from where she started to where she was now.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" she said before feeling her body go numb. Lareesa felt her body go limp as she lost her grip upon the rocks. Within seconds Lareesa was falling.  
  
"HELP ME!" Lareesa choked out between screams and cries.  
  
The wind was whipping upon her clothes. It felt as though her skin was being torn to shreds. She felt a sudden coldness whirl upon her upper body. Through squintted eyes, Lareesa could make out that her shirt was torn off of her body. All that remained now was her black bra and her jeans.  
  
"H---he---" Lareesa tried to scream, but her voice had gone hoarse.  
  
Her body was nearing the ground. She could feel it. By this time Lareesa had given up all hope of surviving the fall. It was then she felt her scar begin to grow warm and tingle.  
  
'What's going on?' Lareesa's thoughts echoed.  
  
It was then she felt her body slow down considerably as she was approaching her point of impact.  
  
"Over here!" A teenage boy yelled.  
  
Lareesa heard this voice and tried to open her eyes. She couldn't though, for they seemed to be glued shut. Lareesa then felt two strong arms embrace her.  
  
"I've got her!" Another male voice yelled.  
  
"What's going on?" Lareesa managed to whisper.  
  
"It's ok...you're going to be fine, just hang in there." The male voice said: the one who was holding her.   
  
Lareesa felt herself being carried away, and a brisk wind meeting her features. This made her shiver and shake.  
  
"Here." The same voice said as he placed a jacket over her chilled body.  
  
She was warm in this person's grip. Lareesa felt safe and almost weightless in his arms.  
  
'Wheightless? That can't be right." She thought.  
  
**A Couple Minutes Later**  
  
"MOTHER!" The man screamed.   
  
"Yes, what's wrong?!" A concerned woman asked.  
  
"We need to get this girl into the regeneration tank...and FAST." The man carrying Lareesa commented.  
  
Lareesa felt herself being hooked up to a machine moments later. Then a cool feeling engulfed her whole body. It felt like a liquid. A mask was ontop of her face so she could breath.  
  
"C'mon guys, lets leave her and let the machine do its work." The woman suggested.  
  
"Sure." Everyone said.  
  
"See you soon mystery girl." The man who held her in his arms said as he walked out of the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
hey peeps! did u like this ch? I can't believe I finished it so soon, and on thanksgiving no less! hehe...well sorry to say this won't be a habit, but i'll try and update asap...k? Please R/R if u think I should write more. Corrective critiscism, flames, and good comments are welcome. Voice your opinion and give me ideas...I'm open to them all of them and may put them in my story...wow another ch that is equally long...ok thaz all i have to say...its around 1:11am right now and i have to go to bed and sleep Z_z...sweet dreams night owls and....errrr.....early birds.  
  
Domo Arigatou  
  
*~*Trunksgrl06*~*  
  
*][\/][ \\//\\// //-\\ ][-][* (in case u can't read it, it says *muah*) 


	3. The Tank

A/N:hi again! i'm gonna make this short.I DON"T OWN DBZ or NE OF ITS CHARACTERS! ok...on with the story.  
  
'.....' thinking  
"......" speaking  
*.....*important  
(.....)mini author's notes  
  
Faltered Destiny Ch3  
  
The cool jelly-like liquid felt strange against Lareesa's skin. She could feel that her hair was being lifted as though it was defying gravity inside the machine. 'I want to wake up now.' Lareesa thought to herself. She made an effort to pinch her arm and was rewarded with sharp pain.  
  
"CRAP!" she yelled loudly. 'Ok..so its not a dream...'  
  
Lareesa again tried to open her eyes, and this time she succeeded. She peered out of what seemed to be some sort of tank. The blue tinted glass impared some of her vision as she looked upon what seemed to be a laboratory.  
  
'This looks somehow familiar.' she thought.  
  
She then looked down at herself to find that there were tiny suction-cups covering her body. Lareesa lifted her hand toward her head to find that a mask covered her face completely.   
  
'This must be hooked up as a communicater and to help me breathe.' Lareesa contemplated.  
  
She looked to her hand almost instantly. The scrapes and bruises had healed almost completely. Lareesa touched her face and then her stomache both bruises where gone. Shen then felt her right shoulder...expecting the scar to be gone, but it wasn't it was still there and emitting a warm heat from it. Lareesa pulled her hand away almost instantly.  
  
  
"This is weird." She stated. "I have got to get out of here."  
  
Lareesa tried to struggle free from the wires which entangled her whole body. The wires pulled at her movements, and as if a fly caught in a web she couldn't escape.  
  
"Damn this." Lareesa whispered.  
  
She slumped back into her sitting position and just kept thinking over and over again.  
  
'I have to get out of here...no matter what.'  
  
"Oh shit...I just remembered something..." Lareesa said to herself. "I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC!"  
  
Lareesa wiggled again and tried to get herself loose. This time she began to panic. The walls looked like they were beginning to close in. Lareesa began to scream uncontrollabley. It was then the scar on her arm began to glow, but she didn't notice it. A couple of seconds later the tank Lareesa was in lay on the ground in ruins. The mask was fried and broken pieces of glass layed everywhere.   
  
"What was that?!" a women asked.  
  
"I don't know mom, but it felt like a huge amount of ki coming from your lab." a teenager with lavender hair commented.  
  
"I wonder what it could be...or who?" A man with black spikey hair shooting in every direction questioned.  
  
"Shut up Kakkarrot and move." Another man with black spikey hair stated as he pushed the first man along.  
  
Lareesa looked down at herself. She was still wearing her black bra and blue denim jeans. The thing was, they were drenched from being in that tank. Her thoughts were altered back to the tank for a moment.  
  
'How did that thing expload?" she wondered, but shook the thought from her head.  
  
She noticed a long white lab hanging on a nearby hook and went to go retrieve it. No sooner had she taken a step toward the coat she felt a sharp pain in her right foot.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Lareesa wailed. Looking down at her right foot she saw a piece of glass sticking out of it. She then fell to the ground as memories resurfaced of the accident.  
  
"I did all I could...why am I still being tormented?" Lareesa questioned teary eyed.   
  
It was then footsteps could be heard coming toward the door.  
  
"Damnit." she mumbled as she quickly got up and reached for the lab-coat. Succeeding she wrapped it around her body and held it close to her as the door slowly slid open.  
  
A group of seven figures entered the room. All stared quizzically at the girl in the white lab-coat. One of the women in the group stepped forward. She had blue hair and blue eyes.  
  
"What did you do to my lab!?!?" she screamed.  
  
"I know where I am now...." Lareesa gulped as she stared at the familiar figures standing in the doorway.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well...did u like? i mean...i know i don't have many fans and that makes me sad V_V...but i guess i can't force u guys to read my chs right? well tell me if u do like it and if u don't, tell me that as well. as i said, flames are welcome..don't worry i won't mind. n e way pleez review it is greatly appreciated. and if u could give me some ideas that would be good too.  
  
~Trunksgrl06~ 


	4. Blabber Mouth Much?

A/N:Hi everyone! Wuz up? I am so bored right now....V_V so i thought i'd get out another ch. even thought i have to do hw...hehe..n e way I DON'T OWN DBZ OR NE OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THERE! However i do own Lareesa..hehe on with the story now.  
  
Faltered Destiny Ch4  
  
Lareesa stared into the familiar faces. She knew them, but they didn't know her. She wouldn't expect them to. They watched her quizzically as Lareesa paced back and forth and talked to herself.  
  
"So it was a portal." She said sighing. Her pacing was steady as she walked back and forth in the white labcoat.  
  
"Excuse me," the women with blue hair asked. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LAB?!?!"  
  
Lareesa looked up and blinked a couple of times.   
  
"DUH!" she said smacking herself on the head. "Uhh...I'm sorry Miss I don't really know what happened here." she answered sweetly. She really didn't have a clue to what had transpired.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" The women shouted again.  
  
"Sorry Bulma, I just don't know." Lareesa answered. She immediately cupped her hands over her mouth. "Aww shit!" she said kicking a piece of glass that was on the floor.  
  
Bulma was extremely surprised and ended up being in a loss for words. Vegeta stepped forward and took her place, his expression showed it was time for some good verbal sparring.  
  
"WHO are YOU and WHAT are YOU doing HERE!" Vegeta asked smugly.  
  
Lareesa didn't hear him though and was looking at the rest of the people in the room. There was Bulma, Vegeta,Teen Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Goku, and Krillin.  
  
"That's one hell of a bishonen." she said under her breathe in a whisper. Her gaze was directed at Mirai Trunks.  
  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta spat as he turned around.   
  
Mirai Trunks' eyes bugged out.  
  
"Crap saiyan hearing." she mumbled and once again cupped her hands over her mouth. "I am such a baka...and what's with me and talking in JAPANESE!" Lareesa screamed at the ceiling.  
  
Everyone looked at her and sweat-dropped anime stile, except for Vegeta who was glaring daggers at Lareesa.  
  
"What?!" she nearly screamed glaring back at the saiyan no ouji. She was getting pretty angry. First of all she blurted everything out at once revealing that she was not just an ordinary girl. At least not by their standards.  
  
Mirai Trunks began to walk towards her. He stopped only a foot away. Trunks eyed her warily. He saw the way the girl's eyes darted around the room every now and then to look for an escape.  
  
"Who are you?" He questioned.  
  
'Fake it Lareesa you have...ummm think...AMNESIA!' Lareesa's thoughts screamed. 'Wait that won't work.' She thought as she waved her hand nonchalantly.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mirai Trunks questioned.  
  
Lareesa was in deep. She didn't look up at his eyes or she knew she wouldn't be able to look away. Her eyes strayed to the ceiling. It was then she noticed a glass window. It was one of the only escapes not being 'guarded'.  
  
'Damn...now how do I get up there....' Lareesa thought staring up at the window.   
  
Trunks glared at her. The sun captured her complextion perfectly. Her light olive skin glistened in the sunlight. Her green eyes sparkled with anticipation...yet at the same time they were somehow dull. As though she was wise beyond her years...  
  
He was shaken from his trend of thought by a sudden fluxuation in a ki. An unfamiliar one. Trunks looked at the mysterious girl her feet were steddly rising inches off the ground. Within a couple of seconds she skyrocketed through the window in the ceiling, leaving more broken glass on the ground.  
  
"WOW!" Where the only words Trunks could make out as the girl flew out of sight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well did u like? I am so sorry that i didn't get this out sooner...fact is i have a geo test tomorrow...yea...and i am going to do awful...but i finished this and will get the chs up as soon as i can ok? ideas are appreciated...pleaz review and i'll updates soon.  
  
Luv ya  
Trunksgrl06 


	5. Going out on a Limb.....

A/N: hi peeps! thanx for the reviews i appreciate it a lot! i hope u like this next chapter ok? I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM DBZ....I ONLY OWN LAREESA AND HER PARENTS AND SIBLINGS....well u get the idea...read on and enjoy!  
  
Since I may skip around in settings or in other places ******* that means that its either a diff setting or going back to another setting....hope its not confuzzling  
  
Faltered Destiny Ch 5  
  
Lareesa sped through the air. The sun shown ontop of her and casted her shadow.  
  
"How did I do that?" she asked herself trying to control her movements. It proved to be most difficult.  
  
Lareesa saw a rainbow in the sky. She tried to stop herself from flying and found that she couldn't do so.  
  
"Crap!" She yelled grabbing onto the nearest thing she could find...a tree branch.  
  
***At C.C.***  
  
Everyone stood there dumbfounded as they looked up at the shattered glass. Mirai Trunks (or just Trunks as i'm gonna call him), stood there motionless untill someone knocked him on the head.  
  
"Why don't you go after her!" Bulma said sweetly in his ear. "You look as though you would love to talk to her.....alone...." (*evil grin* uh oh...matchmaker!)  
  
Trunks blushed. His mother in the past was just as embarrassing as his mother in his timeline. 'Mother,' he thought.  
  
Vegeta's head snapped back the 'older version' of his son and gave him a cold stare. He then walked out of the room.  
  
"That girl gave me a strange feeling." Goku said.  
  
"Yea me too dad." Gohan agreed. (teenage Gohan)  
  
Just then Gohan went to open the door.. Videl fell to the ground. She had been listening the whole time.  
  
"Well instead of just standing here, LETS GO FIND HER!" Videl screamed taking flight through the shattered window.  
  
"Girlfriends." Gohan mumbled before he flew after Videl.  
  
Trunks laughed and followed Gohan and Videl out to find the mysterious girl.  
  
**Back at the tree**  
  
"I should have never left Capsule Corps." Lareesa said holding onto the tree.  
  
The wind whipped at her back once again tearing the labcoat from her chilled body. Lareesa's grip tightened on the branch...on the verge of snapping the limb.  
  
"HEEELLLPPP!" Lareesa screamed wildly.  
  
***************  
In another part of the area someone/something was meditating. After hearing screams that ruined his peace and quiet, he decided to investigate.   
***************  
Trunks and Gohan searched for Lareesa. Videl wasn't able to keep up with them and she decided to head back to C.C.  
  
"I wonder who that girl is?" Trunks muttered under his breathe.  
  
"Yea," Gohan agreed."Just between you and me she's kinda hot, it sux that I have a girlfriend."  
  
Trunks just laughed as they continued in search of the mysterious girl.  
***************  
"I should have never left Capsule Corps...I wanna go HOME!" Lareesa screamed.   
It was then she saw a figure approaching her in the distance. They seemed small as a dot. As the figure came closer Lareesa could see the person was a shade of green.  
  
"Oh great...my hero the little green martian." Lareesa commented sarcastically.  
  
But the *creature* who came to her rescue was not *little*. He stood before her around 6feet tall.  
  
"Ok...let me rephrase that...Jolly Green Giant....ummm...maybe not jolly." Lareesa corrected timidly as she stared up at the giant figure.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing?" The green man asked.  
  
"Well...I am a dancer in one of those bars...I thought I would have fun and see how long I could hold on this limb in my bra without flying into the near-by cliff over there." Lareesa answered her voice dripping with venom. "And who might you be?" she asked trying to play dumb.  
  
"I am Piccolo...the guardian of this planet." Piccolo answered sternly.  
  
Lareesa gave him a smug look and said, "Well if you're the guardian of this planet you watch over, protect, and save those in danger who are innocents...am I correct?"  
  
Piccolo nodded.  
  
"Then..SAVE ME!" she said as she let go of the the branch and was now speeding toward a large cliff. (deja vou?)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well...I promised to update so there it is...its prolly to late for anyone to really review now though (10:22pm)...anyway...i g2g and study for espanol and shizzat...pleaz review and check out my fav. stories and authors.  
Love ya and check back soon!  
`Trunksgrl06` 


	6. Lareesa K.O.ed?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ....although it would be nice...first of all...I'd make Mirai Trunks MY personal slave....but he'd be my boyfriend and I would love him to death...hehe...if guys come from diff dimensions itz not cheating right? *laughs nervously* well maybe i should just get on with the story...enjoy!  
  
Ch6 Faltered Destiny  
  
  
  
The cliff was approaching quickly. Lareesa covered her eyes and prayed that her plan was going to work. The wind whipped past her skin, leavin it stinging and sore. She opened her eyes only to see the rock formation speeding toward her.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!" Lareesa screamed. (a/n: you would think her voice would be gone by now wouldn't you? LOL!)  
  
It was then Lareesa felt something grasp her around the waist. Her body felt like it was being pulled in two opposite directions.  
  
"What are you doing?" Piccolo asked her rather nastily, as he sturggled to keep her within his grip.  
  
"How the HELL should I know? But I can tell you one thing..." Lareesa continued.   
  
Piccolo listened intently.  
  
"I CAN'T STOP!!!!" Lareesa finished.  
  
A hand connected with her neck seconds later. Lareesa suddenly felt herself grow tired and she fainted.  
  
"Pressure points" Piccolo mumbled. He threw Lareesa's limp body over his shoulder and proceeded to carry her to Capsule Corps."  
  
**In the Sky**  
  
"Hey Gohan, where do you think that girl is? I can't even sense her ki anymore." Trunks asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Chill dude," Gohan stated smoothly, "I'm sure she's fine." He then threw his left hand to the back of his head. "Geez, now I'm starting to sound like Krillin."  
  
Trunks and Gohan laughed hysterically for five minutes strait. It was Trunks who finally broke the silence afterwards.  
  
"Isn't that Piccolo's ki?" he questioned. Gohan nodded.  
  
No sooner had they discussed this topic that a dot came into view.  
  
"It's Piccolo!" Gohan shouted as if he was 5yrs old once again.  
  
Piccolo gave a small smirk; exposing a highly developed canine. Moments later, Trunks and Gohan noticed the limp body ontop of Piccolo's shoulder.  
  
"Is that her?" Gohan asked.  
  
"What did you do to her?!" Trunks asked, his anger apparent.  
  
"This force was pulling her and she herself couldn't stop it, so I had to knock her out." Piccolo answered sternly. Trunks nodded, he felt stupid for accusing Piccolo of hurting the young teenager.  
  
"What now?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I think we should head back to Capsule Corporation so that my Mom can see what's wrong with her." Trunks answered calmly.  
  
"Well you two do what you want, but I refuse to carry this girl back and forth." Piccollo stated blankly as he handed the girl over to Trunks.  
  
Trunks took the girl in his arms as he held her in the "baby" fashion. He watched her warily as she shook subconsciously due to the suttle breeze. He pulled her into him as instict would allow.  
  
Piccollo rolled his eyes and proceeded to fly off in the direction of Bulma's house. Gohan followed, with Trunks slightly behind; he didn't want to fly too fast so as to drop the young woman.  
  
Upon arriving back at Capsule Corporation the three men brought the girl into see Bulma.   
  
Blue eyes blinked quizzickly as Bulma demaned that they lay the teenager onto the patient table in her lab. She connected tubes and wiring onto the girl's body leaving little room for any skin to be seen. Bulma then connected a band onto her head.  
  
"Hey Bulma, what's that?" Goku asked; his mouth filled with food.  
  
"This Goku, monitors brain waves and tells me if this lady thinking and how fast she is doing so. I calll it 'Malecular Brainmaster 3' since the Malecular Brainmaster 1 and 2 didn't work out so well....." Bulma trailed off.  
  
A steady beeping sound filled the quieted room.  
  
"That means her brain is functioning normally, when the beeping speeds up, she is dreaming." Bulma then added,"Com'on guys she needs her rest once more...lets clear out."  
  
Trunks stood over the table and watched as the girl's muscles tensed and relaxed along with the beeping sound.  
  
"Trunks, are you coming?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No mother, I'm going to stay here with her...." He pointed toward Lareesa,"and check on her stats every so often."  
  
"Oh...I get it" Bulma grinned evily,"Yea sure...stay with her...just don't wake her up!''  
  
Trunks sighed as his mother exited the room.  
  
"Somethings not right with you, I just can't figure out what it is." Trunks mumbled as he looked upon the tensed body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well thaz all I have for now...I actually know where the story is going and it is going to be sooooooooooooooooo original! go me! ne way its late now and i'm gonna get in trouble by mis padres if i don't sign off now...so i'm leavin...pleaz review and tell me wut u think. constructive criticism as well as flames are welcome. pleez REVIEW! i have great plans for this story so tell me what you think. thanx  
  
~Trunksgrl06~ 


	7. Haunting Dreams

Hey guys! I'm workin on the next ch already...aren't u proud? hehe Well in this ch stuff is going to be revealed. Umm yea I don't have much to say now sept thanx to my best friend Trunksgf513. HOLA MI AMIGA! This one goes out to you! EnJoY!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ! There...happi? Damn disclaimer sign.....  
  
Faltered Destiny Ch7  
  
Haunting Dreams  
  
Trunks sat next to Lareesa as she lay ontop of the table. He was starting to succome to fatigue. It had been nearly 2hrs since the girl had been brought into C.C.   
  
"Damn you little one, what are you going through?" Trunks asked in a frustrated tone, yet his facial features were soft and gentle.  
  
He carefully ran his side palm along her face, brushing away the hazelnut strands of hair. He then knelt closer to her and took her hand in his, as a way to some how reassure her.   
  
Closing his eyes, Trunks mumbled a simple phrase, "I'm here for you."  
  
Shortly after, a beeping sound interrupted Trunks' thoughts and jerked him from his trance. It wasn't the *normal* beeping sound, it was quickened and higher pitched.  
  
"Shit..." Trunks mumbled. He looked down at the teenager. Her eyebrows winced as her body began to jerk slightly.  
  
"It'll be alright..." he said petting her head, "What is making you do this?" he questioned.  
  
***dReAm SeQuAnCe***  
  
Lareesa felt as though she was watching herself from outside her body. She saw herself lying in the abandoned car wreck, looking as if she was out cold. Her eyes strayed to someone who was laughing.  
  
"Awww poor dear." An emotionless voice stated.   
  
Lareesa tried to turn around and see who the voice belonged to, it was some how familiar. Despite her trying, Lareesa couldn't bring herself to turn her head, it was as if something was stopping her from doing so.  
  
"DAMNIT!" Lareesa screamed.   
  
It was then Lareesa saw herself move from inside the car. She warily walked toward herself. She watched as she saw everything that had happened exactly the way it did on that trecherous day. Lareesa was reliving her horrid past. She carefully walked over to the car and put her hand onto the handle, it went right through. Lareesa drew back in fear. She watched her *past* self find out about her mother's position in the car, but before that she saw the glass that was sticking out of her arm. It was then she saw something that she hadn't seen before.  
  
A warm glow surrounded her entire past's self's body. She watched as the purplish mist fixitated itself in one particular spot. That spot was her upper right arm. Lareesa watched as the scar formed and lit up with intensity. She remembered the warm tingly feeling that had occured, but had completely forgotten about it at the time.  
  
"Lareesa...." An eerie yet familiar voice called in an angelic tone.  
  
Lareesa whipped her head around to see her mother's figure floating inches from the ground.  
  
"Mommy?" She questioned.  
  
"Find out the truth..." The figure whispered before fading into the background.  
  
"MOOOOOMMY!" Lareesa screamed as she lunged forward. Hitting someone with her hand she was somehow pushed back down.  
  
Blinking wildly she noticed she was staring into two baby-blue eyes. She looked down to her chest where Trunks' hand lay. Lareesa hung her head in shame. She tried to get up but found herself constricted by the wires and tubing which were attached to her body. She began to rip the mechanical appliances off of her body violently. Struggling under Trunks' heavy grip she broke free after some time. Trunks stood their wide eyed at the girl's tremendous strength, even though he hadn't used his full potential in keeping the girl at bay, he still found it rather surprising just the same that she was able to break free.  
  
"Get off of me and leave me alone." Lareesa said in an angered voice. Her words however betrayed her emotions, for she was crying and still sitting near Trunks on the table; refusing to move.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Oh so many things..." Lareesa replied.  
  
"Like what?" Trunks asked becoming intrigued.  
  
At that exact moment Lareesa felt her arm begin to tingle, she looked at the scar which was emitting a light from it.  
  
"Like that!" Lareesa screamed in anguish. She covered her eyes and began to sob silently, Trunks watched her intently unsure of what to do. He finally decided to put his arm around her shoulder and it just so happened that he touched her right one.....  
  
"Why....its warm...." He trailed off.  
  
"Go on say it I'm a freak, I've been getting it ever since the accident..." Lareesa immediately covered her mouth. Trunks looked at her quizzically."I am such a baka! Why can't I keep my mouth shut?! DAMNIT" she cursed. Lareesa went to get up and walk out of the room when she was stopped by Trunks.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on." Trunks commented sternly.  
  
"Awww...look Mirai Trunks is trying to play hero! Well sorry, but I'm not in the mood for twenty questions, or answers." Lareesa said trying to get passed him, her confidence was back evidentally.  
  
"You're not leaving." Trunks stated again.  
  
"Well I hate to burst your bubble mister, but yes I am!" Lareesa said poking him in the chest and emphasizing each word.  
  
Lareesa was finally able to glide passed him and waved good bye.  
  
"Adios!" she said as she was about to exit the room, but Trunks cut her off.  
  
"I'm coming too!" Trunks exclaimed. "We don't need you getting lost again."  
  
Lareesa proceeded to roll her eyes. "Fine fine." she answered.  
  
"Oh and how did you know my name was Trunks?"  
  
"Long story." Lareesa commented.  
  
"Well what's your name?" Trunks asked.  
  
"My name is Lareesa." she commented while walking briskly.  
  
They both walked in the vast complex of C.C. and followed a path outside. Lareesa was walking so that she was ten feet in front of Trunks. He phased out and then phased back in right in front of her. Puting his hand out he stopped her.  
  
"Reason number 215 why Saiya-jins are a pain in my ass." Lareesa mumbled.  
  
"What made you so cold?" Trunks asked, his eyes held concern. His right arm held against her chest to prevent her from moving.  
  
"I told you I wasn't in the mood for twenty questions, now leave me alone. Oh, and a nice position you're in." Lareesa commented.  
  
She looked down at her chest, Trunks' hand was still there. She then looked up to his face and saw he was blushing crimson.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I know you didn't mean it in that way." Lareesa smiled for the first time. 'Crap! don't tell me I'm falling for this guy.' she thought.  
  
Trunks then removed his hand and smiled admirably at her. This was the first hint of kindness she had shown ever since after Piccollo had knocked her out.  
  
"What were you dreaming about before?" Trunks asked.  
  
"How did you know I was dreaming?" Lareesa questioned, her curiousity piqued.  
  
"Well mo--Bulma hooked you up to machine to monitor your brain waves." Trunks answered. He almost called Bulma his mother, well she was in a sense, but now that Chibi Trunks was older he didn't want anything to become confusing. Sighing Trunks tilted his head toward the ground so that his short hair slid as a lilac curtain to cover his eyes. Lareesa was about to place her hand atop his shoulder, but quickly withdrew it after thinking twice.  
  
"Why didn't you stay in your own timeline?" Lareesa asked nonchalantly. Mentally, she began to smack herself after fully realizing what she had just asked.   
  
"Well, after defeating the androids I went ba---" Trunks stopped walking abruptly. "How did you know I came from a different timeline??"   
  
"Ummm....well...." Lareesa stammered. "Let's just leave it as I'm what they call an *intent watcher*."  
  
Trunks looked at her quizzically. "How long did it take you to come up with that one?" he asked, a smirk apparent.  
  
"Ummm....about twenty seconds." she replied smiling.  
  
"Hey not bad." he commented.  
  
Lareesa smiled. Not a smirk, but a real smile. She looked at Trunks and he asked her once more.  
  
"What was that dream about and how do you know who I am?"  
  
"Well," she replied," I know of you becuase in my world you are a cartoon show...funny thing isn't it?"  
  
Trunks placed his arm over her shoulder. "So, that's how you know me?"  
  
"Yea, pretty much." she replied, "And some other stuff, but its not important."  
  
"What about your dream?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"What dream?" Lareesa asked. She didn't really want Trunks to know of her past...and her dream would certainly explain it. She smiled fakely at the prince, playing dum was one of her specialties.  
  
"Come on...that's the oldest trick in the book." Trunks said devilishly, "You have to come up with better reason than that."  
  
"Well, how about I just don't want to discuss it." Lareesa answered smugly.  
  
"Fine." Trunks replied.  
  
"By the way, why didn't you stay in your own timeline?" Lareesa asked again.  
  
"I don't wish to discuss it." Trunks stated solemnly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea...I am." Trunks replied.  
  
"Well...I'm here for you." Lareesa finished as she ran into the Capsule Corp. building leaving Trunks behind.  
  
He blinked wildly at the statement she had given.  
  
"Weird." He mumbled before running after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
i hope you guys liked my extra LONG ch...don't expect them all to be like this. I want to thank mi amiga Trunksgf513 for stayin on the phone w/ me and helping me put my ideas into words. Tu es muy fantastica! Pleaz read and review i'd appreciate it.  
  
~Trunksgrl06~ 


	8. A Revalation

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so let me write my looooooonggggggggggg story and be happy ^_^!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A Revalation  
  
  
Bulma had talked Lareesa into to staying at Capsule Corportation. She gave Lareesa a room right across from Trunks'. She looked at the young man with intrests at an all time high, she hadn't felt this way since Mike; her one and only boyfriend had started to pal around with her....which led to greater things.  
  
Lareesa had become accoustomed to Chibi Trunks running around the house and shooting ki blasts in her direction just for fun. Even Goten would partake in the activity. She'd just growl and they would run away. She never did find out how she was able to fly.  
  
Dinner with the Briefs was another story. 'Kitty', as Mr. Briefs called his wife, was the cook and she was a damn good one. Lareesa looked forward to all the delicassies she could whip night after night. The 'family dinner' was yet another tale. After all, half the people at the table were Saiyans and thus adding to the daily problems. It just happened to be one of those nights.  
  
"Well I hope you all like corn beef!" Kitty sang as she placed the food on the table.  
  
"Yay." Lareesa chanted unenthusiastically,"Another night of screaming."  
  
Lareesa was always sarcastic when around the whole Briefs family, the only times she wasn't was when she was talking with the women, or talking to Trunks. It seemed as if she kept a part of herself hidden to all those who didn't know her.  
  
Trunks smirked as he listened to Lareesa, they were becoming pretty good friends. After all she had only been there for two weeks and she was like part of the family. She was one of those people who you could always talk to, but if you caught her in a bad mood, you had better be carrying a sheild or something to protect yourself with.  
  
Lareesa stared at the enormas pot of corned beef. She sniffed the air and found it rather enticing, but everytime something she enjoyed came to her; it was immediately taken away by memories of her family. One person in particular being her mother.  
  
"Oh Lareesa, I meant to tell you," Bulma said while patting her mouth with a napkin,"I found a backpack in the lab. I think it's yours.  
  
Lareesa's eyes immediately lit up as she put down her fork.  
  
"Bulma do you think I could go get it? There are some things in there that I'd love to go through." Lareesa questioned in a polite manner.  
  
Chibi Trunks and Vegeta looked at her rather oddly as though their jaws were about to drop. Lareesa gave a quick smirk and quirked an eyebrow at them. Soon enough, they turned back to their food, but not before Vegeta gave her an inquisitive look and squinted his eyes.  
  
"Sure kid, go right a head." Bulma answered putting her fork back up to her mouth and taking a bite.  
  
"Domo arigatou." Lareesa thanked as she exited the dining room.  
  
She quickly ran down the hall. Leaving a cool breeze to blow past the vast emptiness of her surroundings. Lareesa passed many doors as she ran to where she knew the lab would be. Coming to two large metallic doors, she knew she was in the right place. Slowly pushing the doors open she entered the large room. Looking to a counter she saw her grey backpack sitting atop it.  
  
"I can't believe it!" she shouted in happiness while pulling the backpack so it was flush with her chest. "Its really you!"  
  
Sitting on the floor, Lareesa dug through her backpack pulling out all sorts of things. She stopped after pulling out what looked like a brown satin book. Upon opening it, her eyes widened as she found the object to be a photo-album. She quickly slammed the book shut as if it where poisinous to her existance. The sound echoed through the lab, it was as if the whole complex could have heard it.  
  
"This is such cruel punishment." Lareesa whispered as she got up from her spot on the floor. She grabbed her backpack and the album and left the lab.  
  
She ran as fast as she could up to her room. Brown hair fell over her eyes as she tried to escape her own despair. Tiny drops of sorrow fell from her eyes as she made her way throught the empty halls of the complex. Heavy foot-steps could be heard running up the stairs.  
  
In the dining room everyone heard someone scurrying around the house, but they only ignored it and went back to eating.  
  
Lareesa sat in her room crying her head faced down into her bed. Picking her head up she looked around the room. Her sleeping quarters were fit for a queen. A huge queen bed with a canopy atop it, a large bureau, a vanity, and even a bathroom which was also enormous.  
  
"I have to stop thinking of myself." Lareesa stated whiping her eyes. It was then she remembered the questioned Trunks had never answered. "Why are you here?" she repeated to herself. "I'm going to figure this out somehow."  
  
Putting her head back onto her bed she closed her eyes and focused. Trying her hardest to concentrate and think of a proper reason. It was then she felt herself slip away into a trance of somewhat.  
  
*~tRaNcE~*  
  
Lareesa stood in what was an old battered C.C. building. In a large room was Bulma working on an invention, but it somehow wasn't the Bulma she knew.  
  
"Could this be Mirai Bulma?" she asked herself.  
  
The woman put down her invention and rubbed the back of her neck. Her blue eyes were sad and worry-some. Her face looked as though she was in deep thought.  
  
"How am I going to ever tell him?" she inquired.  
  
"Tell who what?" Lareesa asked stepping over to the older version of the Bulma she knew. Gently, she tried to touch the blue haired beauty only to find her hand went right through her. She gasped in horror as she watched intently at what was going to happen.  
  
"Oh Vegeta, how I am I suppose to tell our only son that I'm dying from cancer." Bulma said as her eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Wh-what?!?!" Lareesa nearly screamed.  
  
She watched as the saddened woman faded into the blackness of the background. Lareesa's eyes popped open and she sat up not even noticing she was screaming as loud as her lungs would allow.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!" she screamed the loudest she could.  
  
It was then she heard the scuffle of many feet heading her way. Lareesa quickly went to the window and jumped onto balcony. She slowly and carefully climbed down the many vines that entangled the large home.  
  
'What's happening to me?' Lareesa thought as she fled into a bushel of trees.  
  
**Inside the House**  
  
"What was that?" Bulma charged in the room and asked. She was greeted by a soft breeze coming from the open window. "Not again." she mumbled.  
  
Sticking her head out the window, Bulma and the others looked around the vast yard of C.C. They spotted a streak of greyish-blue running across the lawn. Everyone was about to go and look for her when Vegeta spoke.  
  
"She's not worth it." He snarled then turning on his heel and exiting the room.  
  
"Not worth it my ass! I seem to remember helping a certain someone when they broke the gravity machine, 'more than once may I add' and them being on the brink of death..." Bulma screamed so she was sure Vegeta could hear her comment.  
  
"Brat, go find her." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"That's more like it." Bulma said proclaiming her victory.  
  
Both Chibi Trunks and Trunks went to fly out the window when Trunks spoke.  
  
"Hey! You're not going to find her, I am" Trunks demanded.  
  
"No! Father said brat, and that's me!" Chibi Trunks argued.  
  
"And you're proud of that?" Trunks questioned."We all know that once you find her, you're going to use her a moving target."  
  
Chibi Trunks pouted his lip at his older selve's observation. He had found out his little secret. Chibi Trunks left the room angrily.  
  
"What boy, do you like the little onna or something?" Vegeta demanded meant as more than questioned.  
  
There was a small lapse of silence of about ten seconds. After that, Trunks spoke.  
  
"No I don't" Trunks replied snottily.  
  
He then lept out the window and began to fly. Leaving a blue energy trail behind him.  
After about an hour of searching, Trunks came up with absolutely nothing. He couldn't even sense Lareesa's ki.  
  
"There must be something wrong." He thought aloud. "You can always sense a person's ki unless they're dead...oh shit." Trunks quickened his pace to find Lareesa so he could discuss what had happened.  
  
**Back at C.C.**  
  
A small figure climbed up the wild vines and into a large room.  
  
"Ahhh shit!" they whispered. "I can't believe I snagged my leg on the side of the fence....hey....this isn't my room..."  
  
Lareesa found herself in the middle of a large blue room. She looked and and saw a picture of Trunks and Mirai Bulma.  
  
"Oh, so this is your room." Lareesa said to herself. After looking around for ten minutes she was about to exit the room when someone flew through the open window. "Crap.."  
  
Trunks stared at her for five minutes strait. He then blinked his eyes and looked down at her.  
  
"Where have you been?" he questioned.  
  
"Nowhere in particular..." she answered.  
  
"Why did you scream?" he queried.  
  
"Why are you asking me so many questions?" she ask.  
  
"Just because I want to make sure you're ok." Trunks stated.  
  
"Ummm....o...k...." Lareesa commented rather surprised. "Well, I have a question to ask you...its kinda personal..."   
  
"Shoot." Trunks said.  
  
"Well by any chance..." she paused, "..did your mother of your timeline die of cancer and is that why you came here?"  
  
Trunks looked at her, surprised. His eyes suddenly got huge and his muscles tensed. Lareesa saw this, and whatched him step back slowly.  
  
"How did you know that?" Trunks asked, his shock apparent.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure...." Lareesa answered emotionlessly.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?!" He shouted.  
  
Lareesa backed up against the wall and leaned upon it. Tilting her head down she stared at the floor and tears began to wilt from her eyes.   
  
"I just don't know...." Lareesa answered. A single tear dropped from her chin and splattered onto the carpet. "I don't know anything anymore, I don't even know myself."  
  
Trunks looked at her with amazement, unsure of what he should do. He slowly made his way across the room and took her in his arms.  
  
"Nothing is the way it used to be...it all changed scarcely a month ago. WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" she screamed.  
  
Laying her head on Trunks' shoulder, Lareesa cried. Trunks felt her hot tears fall onto his arm as he pulled her into him.  
  
"My life is so screwed up and I can't take it anymore." she cried.  
  
"Hey, I'm half human and half saiya-jin...do think that's normal?" Trunks asked sincerely.  
  
"Well at least you know who you are and what you're capable of....I don't know either one." Lareesa sniffled.  
  
"What happened to you to make you not know yourself so?" Trunks asked.  
  
She looked up at him with her big green eyes and smiled. Hazelnut strands of hair clung to her tear-stricken face.  
  
"Trunks, your such a cassanova. I wouldn't want to damper your days with the worry that I've beared for the last month." Lareesa slipped from his grasp and went to walk out of his room. "You've been through too much already." Another tear slipped from her eye as she walked across the hall and into her room, seconds later Trunks came in and sat ontop of her bed.  
  
"There's nothing I can't handle, and besides if you don't tell anyone what happened to you, you'll regret it later." Trunks stated.  
  
"Maybe you're right, but I don't want to actually tell you what I'm feeling...if there was some other way, I would. Until then, I'm sorry please bare with me." Lareesa finished.  
  
Trunks stared at her for a moment and then leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you." He then kissed her on the cheek and left for his room.  
  
"Damn, I've got to have emotional break-downs more often." Lareesa commented as she smiled and touched her face. "Trunks you're one in a million."  
  
Lareesa then walked over to her bathroom and took the gauz from the cabinet. She slowly wrapped her leg, changed into her pajamas, and went to bed.  
  
"Maybe princes are for real." she mumbled before falling into a deep slumber.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you guys think? Uh oh looks like Lareesa is falling for Trunks, or is it the other way around? Who knows? I DO! hope u enjoyed my extra long chapters! now i g2 get some sleep..*grumbles* pleaz read and review and tell me what you think...flames are welcome...o and the next ch is going to be rated r...not a lemon but the content does not deserve a PG-13 rating. -scroll down for reader's questions-  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Reader's Questions*  
  
well this answer is for Goki (murisaki1234@aol.com)  
My character Lareesa I guess is drawn from my own personality except she is a lot more sarcastic than I am ever allowed to be. So she is not totally fictional but I guess she is me with some more punk added into her. Lareesa is one of my favorite characters that I have ever created because she has a softness to her, but mostly show's her ruff side. She doesn't trust easily so that's the reason why she sometimes has her mood swings because she is confused too. She takes a liking toward Mirai Trunks in this story as you can tell, that's because I myself have a great facination with the purple haired wonder...but only Mirai. Things will become more clear as the plot untwists and why the two get along so well.   
  
Well thanx for the question and if you guys have any just leave them in the review box and i'll answer them at the end of each chapter....JA!  
  
  
~Trunksgrl06~ 


	9. An Interrogation: Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! Mebbe someday *daydreams*...but until then..well let me write my cifnafs and have fun :-Þ....now read on.....ooo i 4got this ch is limey..not for the fact of sex *there's none* but for just the content and stuff so its Rated R if u don't like that i suggest u don't read this ch...ok? but it is important to the story....ok i'm done ^^  
  
  
"...." talking  
'......' thinking  
(......) mini author's notes  
  
Chapter Nine (Rated-R)  
An Interrogation: Consequences  
  
  
  
Lareesa woke up at 6am the following morning. She was distressed about the events, which had taken place yesterday...ALL the events. Rubbing her eyes she slowly tore away the covers and got out of bed. She got up and stood in her room for a moment pondering what she should do today. After such a tough night she finally came to the conclusion that she should take a nice warm bath to relax herself. Walking over to her bathroom she rid herself of all her clothing, except for a baby-blue colored towel. Her eyes hung with sleep as she grasped the handle of the bathroom door. Opening the door, she didn't even notice change in temperature or the mist, which filled the room.  
  
Her feet softly padded along the blue rug. With her baby-blue towel around her she blended with the scenery of the bathroom perfectly. Her steps where slow and even, she began to sing a song that had been in her head for as long as she could remember, but not before twisting the lyrics to suit her mood.  
  
"You make me come...Trunks, Trunks..." Lareesa sang as she entered the bathroom. After locking the door, she heard a bottle of shampoo drop to the ground. Going to pick it up she sang, "You make me com-plete...Trunks, Trunks..." Crouching to the ground, she picked up the shampoo and placed it on the top of the shower, soon after; a hand reached for it and grabbed it.  
  
"Thanks." a voice thanked.   
  
"No problem," Lareesa replied without thinking anything of it, she then went back to singing. "Yeah, you make me completely mise-ra- WHAT THE HELL?!?!" she screamed.  
  
Pulling the shower curtain off of the rings she gasped at the sight. Trunks was standing there naked. His body was lathered and he held the shampoo bottle in his hand. After just standing there from complete shock with eyes wide, he finally realized what had just happened and made a desperate attempt to cover himself up by grabbing the shower curtain that was hanging by a thread on the rack. At the same time, Lareesa grabbed it too and due to the pulling, the curtain was torn in half. The shreds now lay on the floor. She looked up at Trunks a little embarrassed but covered that up with a sly remark.  
  
"Ever heard of a lock?" Lareesa asked sarcastically as she held on to her towel tightly. "Wait a minute, why are you even in MY bathroom?!"  
  
"-M--My shower's broken so I came in to use yours." Trunks hesitated.  
  
Lareesa was getting just a little angry now. That was one of the most sorry excuses she had heard in her entire life. Yet, she couldn't help but feel a little touched. 'There has to be a reason he's making this up.' she thought to herself. She forgot about thinking rationally as she saw Trunks was staring at her chest. Her eyes narrowed, it was interrogation time.  
  
"Why didn't you use one of the many showers in C.C.?" she questioned.  
  
"Because yours was the closest." Trunks answered immediately.  
  
"Tsk..tsk...tsk.." Lareesa said waving her finger at him. "There's an empty room right next to yours so why didn't you use that one?" Trunks was beginning to get nervous. She saw a bead of sweat drip from his lavender brow.   
  
Lareesa thought for a moment. Her devilish side began to take over her. 'Maybe I should take advantage of this opportunity for revenge, since he kept asking me questions and cooked up this little scheme to come in here. Let me see how far I can go with this.'  
  
"Uhhh....Uh....." Trunks barely replied.  
  
"Did you want me to find you like this?" she queried still keeping her cool.  
  
"Ummmmm...." there was a pause, "Lareesa...could you..kinda leave...I'm trying to..."  
  
"Take a shower? Well that's what I came here to do so shove over." she said seductively while giving Trunks a playful push on his chest.  
  
Lareesa climbed into the bathtub, with her towel still wrapped around her. She pushed herself into Trunks and began to grind herself against him. Through the thin towel she could feel his arousal begin to grow.  
  
"Let me help you with your shower dear prince." she whispered seductively in his ear.  
  
Lareesa could feel Trunks start to quiver slightly as she grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some of the soap into her hand.  
  
"S-Stop..." he managed to stutter.  
  
"Oh but why dear?" she questioned. "You came into *my* bathroom and decided to take a shower when *I* was going to, now you'll just have to stick it out and be a man about it."  
  
Trunks exhaled slowly and Lareesa's eyes were drawn to his chest as it heaved with his movements.  
  
'No...must think torture not...nice six pack..NO!...' she mentally began to smack herself.  
  
Despite her point of mental weakness Lareesa managed to keep her stature stolid. A sexy smirk played upon her light pink lips as she gently leaned her head against Trunks' chest. She pressed against him and just leaned on him and putting her head in between his neck, it made her feel so peaceful and carefree, but this was all part of the plan wasn't it? Lareesa heard Trunks' breathing become ragged as she dislodged her head from the crook of his neck and began to message the silky white shampoo into Trunks' lavender hair. Her hands were gentle and soft. Lareesa made sure she worked up a good lather before she took her hands from Trunks' hair.  
  
"Monster Fingers!" she yelled playfully as she flicked the suds onto his skin. (I use to do that when I was younger so what the heck y not put it in here ^_~)   
  
Trunks smiled.  
  
After remembering she was suppose to be seducing Trunks and not playing with him Lareesa looked at the foam soap that was on his chest and began to rub her hands in it. Her fingers drew geometric figures ontop of his chisled chest. The smile soon faded from his face as Lareesa began to push him against the wall. She let her towel go just a bit so it rested just above her breasts, but still covering them.  
  
"L-Larees-sa sto-p n-now..." Trunks tried to command, but his voice broke in between each word.  
  
"I think you like it Trunks." Lareesa stated broadly as she stepped even closer to him.  
  
As she was just about to lean her body against his she saw the soap drop from Trunks' grasp, and fall onto the floor. With her legs spread slightly for balance, Lareesa felt took one step and then another...when suddenly......  
  
*CREEESH KURPLOPITY BANG SHIZZZZZZZOOOOOOO CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!* (like my sound effects?LOL!)  
  
Lareesa looked up against the wall of the large shower where Trunks use to be, but he was now gone. Quickly turning her back she switched her gaze in the large tub, but Trunks wasn't there. When Lareesa tried to move she felt something between her legs. Dismissing this as nothing, she tried to turn... finding she couldn't she looked down...surprised at what she saw.  
  
Trunks lay on the bathroom floor soap in hand. He was positioned so that he was just between Lareesa's legs. Her legs weren't spread that far apart so he wasn't actually between them, but he had a pretty nice view. Although, he covered his eyes with his hands, she could see the tiny cracks in them he was looking through.  
  
Lareesa was infuriated, yet somehow...excited? Without thinking, she sat down on his torso and looked into his deep blue eyes. The towel around her began to slip subconsciously, but it didn't fall far before she caught it. Trunks had only seen some cartalidge or at least she thought, but you could never be too sure with Saiyans and their excellent eye-sight and all.  
  
'What the hell am I doing? I am NOT a WHORE! Why am I ontop of him like this. Its to seduce him YES its to seduce him.' she thought to herself while smiling wickedly at Trunks. Her hand moved up to his muscled shoulder as she began to massage him gently.  
  
"Do you like this *game* Trunks?" Lareesa asked as she purred into his right ear.  
  
"Lareesa get off or I don't know what I'm going to do...." Trunks trailed off as he shuddered from the feel of her hot breathe upon his skin.  
  
She carefully her layed her body atop his (yes her towel is still on ^^). Now Lareesa could feel herself start to breathe heavier. She put her hands on both sides of him and held the towel under her arms.  
  
"From doing what?" Lareesa questioned.   
  
She was clueless, and I don't mean playing dumb. She didn't have any idea what would happen if she pushed Trunks to far....  
  
Her head was now resting on Trunks' chest. She listened as his heart began to speed up to unearthly speeds. After hearing a rip, she felt her arms lose their grip on the tub and them end up parallel with her body. Two strong arms surrounded her and pressed her into a rock hard figure.  
  
"Trunks...what are you doing?" Lareesa asked surprised. 'This wasn't how it was suppose to go...what's happening?' she asked herself.  
  
"I asked you nicely to leave me alone, now you will have to be taught a lesson." Trunks answered, growling as he did so.  
  
"Y-you're s-starting to scare me...T-trunks I was kidding around...c'mon lay off the joke." Lareesa pleaded stuttering in the process.  
  
It was then Lareesa felt something grope around her upper thigh and slide down her leg. Her eyes held wide as she tried to flip herself over so she could see what it was. She was unable to do this however, do to the fact that Trunks was holding her down and rather close to him I might add.  
  
"I find this rather unfair," he continued," Here I am in the shower naked....while you still have your towel on."  
  
Lareesa's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped. She felt something start to slide farther up her leg and up the towel. Her face became reddended with embarassment as the anger doubled within her. This was her *game* not his.  
  
"Ok Trunks," she started. "I'll make a deal with you, if you tell me what the heck you are *trying* to do under my towel I'll give you a *gift*." a smirk reached her features.  
  
Trunks let go of her immediately and stood up, he then picked Lareesa up and stood her next to him. He looked at her, eyes beaming.   
  
"You really want to know?" he questioned.   
  
Lareesa nodded, apparently a little nervous as she watched as Trunks stand in front of her. He was about 5'5, only 4 inches taller than her and yet she felt intimidated by him. Her eyes probed his body as he stood there, but she only focused on his *upper-half* (teehee!). She watched as Trunks looked at her intently, probably waiting for her to look him in the eye. She did so moments later and then she saw him smirk. A cold shiver ran up her spine as she stared at him, unable to look away.  
  
"Fine," he answered while moving close to her. He stopped only inches away and rested his hands around her waist. Lareesa felt something flick her leg again.  
  
"Trunks where are your hands?" Lareesa questioned, her eyes narrowed. He lifted his arms up and wiggled his fingers in front of her face. "What are you using then? Oh crap...it didn't..." Trunks smirked as he drew Lareesa into him. A brown furry apendage waving in back of him. His tail had grown back.  
  
"So where's my gift?" he questioned huskily.  
  
"Uhhh-uhhh...." Lareesa stuttered. "Well..."  
  
Trunks drew her closer...closer....closer...until....  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I SO GOT YOU!" Trunks yelled in excitement as he wrapped his new grown tail around his waist. "Lareesa...Lareesa..." Trunks waved his hand in front of her face, but she was in a daze.  
  
Lareesa then smirked and put her mouth near Trunks' ear. "I promised you a gift Trunks."she whispered. "And I always keep my promises."   
  
She withdrew her head from the side of Trunks' face and looked at him. Her hair was now soaked and matted to her body. The towel was also wet and it was taking more effort to hold it since it was so heavy, but she grasped it with all her might. Her head moved closer to Trunks and she closed her eyes. Sentually, she placed her lips upon his' and let them linger there for a longer time then they should have. Trunks brought his hands up and wrapped them around her, and his tail uncoiled and then coiled around Lareesa's waist. Her hands pressed firmly against his chest as she enjoyed the pure bliss of the situation. After breaking the kiss she stepped out of the shower and turned to leave.  
  
Before leaving the bathroom she turned her head and said, "There's your gift, I always keep my promises." After those words she threw the drenched towel to the floor and walked out the door. Giving Trunks a nice view of her backside.  
  
He was left there bewildered. His tail twitched uncontrollabley.  
  
"What just happened?" he questioned before rinsing the suds from his hair and continuing with his shower.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok peeps thats it for this chappy...what did you think? I classified this as a lime cuz I don't wanna have the two jump into anything just yet, but there was some content that shouldn't be under PG-13, at least I don't think so. Hopefully this chapter will entrap the new readers and encourage some of my faithful ones to review...check back often for new chappies, they may be coming out faster than u know...don't lose hope i will finish this story and my others ones. pleeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzz read and review...my goal for the next ch it 27/30.....30 would be real nice ppl....ok i'm not gonna gruval...thanx for readin and stay tuned to see what other problems occur in this fic...and happy V-DAY if i don't get out another chapter b4 then but i think i will....most likely  
  
Trunksgrl06  
  
*SwEeT dReAmS*   
  
(i finished this at 11:00 at night so I'm going to bed...night night! ^.^) 


	10. A Confrontation

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ...but I DO own this screwed up saga that I'm creating so back off all lawyers! *fights them away with steel pole* Anywho I hope you guys liked my last chappy and this one is going to take place on the same day right after the *Confrontation* and if you people read this carefully you would know the next chapter's name is: *read title* ok pleez enjoy this and review. o and thanks to those who did review i appreciate it.  
  
(.....)= mini author's notes  
'......'= thinking  
"....."=speaking  
~*~ inside flashback  
~*~*~ outside flashback  
  
  
Chapter Ten (PG-13) (double digits.....wooo woo!)  
  
  
A Confrontation  
  
  
Lareesa walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She then made her way over to her dresser and pulled out an oversized shirt with the Capsule Corportation logo on it. Next she put on some black panties and a black bra. She put on the shirt first so that if Trunks came out he wouldn't see her *ehem* naked. After getting dressed (if you call that dressed) she went over to her large bed and layed down on it. She pulled up the covers and got comfortable. Closing her eyes she fell into a deep daze. She felt her right arm get warm before it all went black.  
  
~*~ FlAsHbAck ~*~  
  
Lareesa sat in her gym class, sitting indian style in her assigned spot she looked around the room cautiously. She let out a deep sigh and then began to clutch her chest. A pain shot through her ribcage as she gasped when her lungs tried to expaned. Her eyes became wide as she felt cold chills run up her spine as she sat on the foor. Her eyes closed tightly before she saw the teacher enter the large gymnasium. The man walked up to her and began to speak.  
  
"Are you ok dear?" he asked.   
  
It was Mr. Sharix the nicest gym teacher ever to well....teach gym. He noticed the change in Lareesa over the past few days and was curious to why her behaviour had taken a turn for the worse.  
  
Lareesa nodded her head yes...nice and slow as to not cringe from the pain again.  
  
"Do you know where Krissy is?" he asked and listened intently. For some reason he thought that her *problems* would have to do with this girl, she was known as a bully for some, but had been focusing all her energy on Lareesa for the past week.   
  
"No Mr. Sharix." Lareesa answered solemnly. When would he stop asking her these questions? She DIDN'T know where that bitch was hiding and if she did she would most certainly not tell him. 'I would rip her apart with my bare hands first...' she thought grimacing, 'if I could.'  
  
"Ok," he replied. Mr. Sharix walked to the front of the gym and began to do the rolle-call. He didn't dare call Lareesa's name in fear she would grip her chest to answer so he moved down the list until he got to.... "Krissy Ribbon?" he questioned.   
  
Just then a girl with black hair and sharp blue eyes entered the room. She eyed Lareesa and walked over in her direction.   
  
"Hey FROSH! How ya feeling?" the girl asked in a bitter tone as she smirked evily. She then proceeded to kick Lareesa in her side, causing her to flinch, but she didn't make any other movements. She then began to walk away.  
  
"Bitch." Lareesa mumbled under her breathe. Just then the girl turned around and headed back in her direction.  
  
"What did you just call me?" The same girl asked remaining suspisciously calm.  
  
Lareesa grimaced. 'Stand up to her, its now or never.' her mind cooed. Lareesa got up from her seat on the floor. "I called you a BITCH Krissy because that is what you are! You take pleasure from beating up on people and I will not be one of them!"  
  
~OuTsIdE fLaShBaCk~  
  
Lareesa mumbled in her sleepiness of the daze. A figure stands over her watching her body tense. They then notice a strange light coming from under the covers, but they don't dare lift them in fear she will wake.  
  
"Get away from me..." Lareesa mumbled.  
  
Her pleas became louder and her voice grew hoarse. The figure above her quirked an eyebrow as they watched her squirm under the covers.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'll teach you a lesson Krissy!" Lareesa screamed.  
  
She then lunged at the black haired teen and attempted to smack her, but missed and fell hitting the floor with a sickening thud.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Onna, what are you doing?" the figure asked.  
  
Lareesa lunged at Vegeta. Her eyes still shut, she was hitting him blindly and almost getting in some pretty good punches. Her speed had increased, along with her power.  
Vegeta stood there as he blocked another punch from her. She wasn't as fast as him, but if he made a wrong move then he would be in big trouble.  
  
"I'll teach you to ever hurt me again KRISSY!" she screamed allowing a purplish auora surround her. It faded in and then out within seconds. Vegeta stared at her in amazement, had he seen what he thought he saw.  
  
"What?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Krissy scoffed. "You really are weak!"  
  
"That's it! I've had it!" Lareesa screamed as she tackled Krissy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'll never let you hurt me....EVER!" she screamed.   
  
Vegeta dogded another blow from the dilussioned teenager. Her face was pain-stricken and wet with salted tears. Her eyes began to open slowly, but they had a dull look to them as if she weren't actually looking through her eyes. They reflected nothing, but pain and sorrow and her pupils were smaller than they had ever been. Leaving only a vast coloration of bright green to fill in the space.  
  
The sound of a door opening reached Vegeta's ears as he tried to avoid the girl. He traced their ki until he began to yell out there name.  
  
"Trunks! What the hell are you doing in here?" he spat.  
  
Trunks walked out, clothed only in a baby-blue towel around his waist. His tail was coiled undernearthe it. His face held confusion as he watched the scenerio which was playing before him.  
  
~*~  
  
Lareesa ran around the gymasium. Her speed had quickened as she looked at her prey. Krissy stood there, a snarl played on her face as she watched her opponent run in circles around her. Those cold blue eyes sent shivers down Lareesa's spine as she tried to think of what she should do next.  
  
"Are you gonna run around all day or fight me!" Krissy screamed.  
  
"Got it." Lareesa whispered as she started to run toward the female bully.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lareesa's lip turned upward into a smirk as she ran toward Vegeta. Her eyes still held that dull look as they did before. A purple ki shot up around her as she went to deliver a round house kick to his feet, but then faked him out and punched him in the gut. After this victorious moment her body went limp, but not before muttering something.  
  
"I got you Krissy."  
  
Vegeta barely flinched to the attack but did stammer back a bit. His face held doubt and and anger. He didn't make any movement to help the girl who was falling to the floor. It was then Trunks made a mad dash and caught Lareesa before she hit the ground dropping his towel in the process. (^^ ooo baby! LOL!)  
  
"What happened to her?" Trunks asked. "What did YOU do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything to that pathetic girl." Vegeta answered. "I came into the room looking for you," he shot Trunks a dangerous glare, "then I saw her and she started to attack me...but why should I explain things to YOU." He ignored the fact that his son wuz only wearing boxers underneathe, but he hadn't seen his tail.  
  
Trunks glared at his father, but then turned his attention back to Lareesa. He noticed she started to stir because she burried her head deaper into his chest.  
  
"Thanx for saving me." she purred. Her eyes began to open slowly and she looked up to see blues eyes staring down at her. For a moment she her heart sped...those eyes reminded her of Krissy's, but they held kindness not the coldness in which filled her nemisis'. Trunks felt this and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Are you ok?" he questioned.  
  
"Yea fine..." she answered. She knew he was going to ask what was wrong when he slowly began to open his mouth. "Don't even ask." she interrupted as she got out of his grip and went to sit on the bed, Trunks came and stood next to her.  
  
Noticing that Vegeta was still in the room she got up. Remembering nothing of what had transpired.  
  
"What happened Vegeta?" she questioned. "And why are you in my room..did *you* need to use the shower too?" Lareesa smirked. 'If he didn't get that he's definately a baka...damn Japanese!'  
  
Vegeta looked at her his face twisted in anger. 'Oh yea..he got that...' she thought as she let out a small smile.  
  
It was then Lareesa took notice of the scorch marks in her room and the slight redness that was beginning develop on Vegeta's stomache were there was a hole in his spandex suit.  
  
"What happened in here? Did you guys try and spar?" Lareesa asked quizzically.  
  
"You don't remember?" Trunks asked.  
  
"If you mean one hell of a nightmare then...yea...but nothing else." she answered.  
  
Vegeta was starting to look a little angry at the moment. She was the one who had torn up the room and she had even landed a decent punch on him and she didn't remember. Well no embarrassment for him there.  
  
Lareesa cupped her mouth and began to yawn. Her eyes drooped as she struggled to keep them open.  
  
"Who is Krissy?" Vegeta asked, harshness shadowing his voice.  
  
Lareesa's eyes turned a dark green as they opened fully. Her face went pale as her eyes began to dart about the room. Her mouth suddenly went dry as she felt her consciousness slipping. Her hazelnut hair was now pooling over her face as she leaned her head down toward the floor. A thought sweapt through her mind like the first day she had arrived here. 'Play dumb.'  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lareesa questioned. Her head was still positioned toward the floor for she knew the tears were coming. 'Please Vegeta, don't make me relive my horrid past.' she thought.  
  
"You screamed her name before you passed out." Vegeta answered. He knew she was trying to fool him, but he was to smart for that.   
  
"I don't know what your talking about." she answered. Her voice cracked slightly on the last word as all her memories started to flood back to her:  
  
'Pain'  
  
'Anguish'  
  
'Despair'  
  
'Sorrow'  
  
'Anger'  
  
'Hatred'  
  
'Loss...'  
  
Without taking notice the scar on Lareesa's arm began to glow. Trunks noticed this however and sat next to her on the bed so that he would be able to hide it. He felt her eyes flash him a weird look as if to say. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He just gave her a harder gaze back as if to answer, "Trying to save your sorry ass." She understood however, and proceeded to stare at the wall.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" Vegeta nearly screamed.  
  
It was this that made Lareesa jump up from the bed and begin to float inches in the air. Her expression turned to fright as she remembered what had happened the last time. Looking to her arm, she noticed it was still glowing. Concentrating she began to focus all her energy to try and stop the scar from emitting light.  
  
'Com'on you can do it.' she told herself. 'If Vegeta sees the scar glowing he's gonna think you're a total freak...not that he probably doesn't already. I can do this.'   
  
Moments later she dropped from the air and landed on her bed. She began to nuzzle her head deep within the pillows as her eyes began to flutter.  
  
Vegeta looked at her rather surprised...she had flown...again. And the power she had demonstrated when she attacked him was amazing for an earthling. Her green eyes which he had stared at for a long time showed pain and loss, but she would not let anyone find out about her that easily. She was similar to him in that way, although he could hide his dispair.  
  
"Boy come with me." Vegeta beckoned.  
  
Trunks took one last look at Lareesa before he got up, left the room, and closed the door. He felt bad for her and what she was going through. She was his age when his father was.....  
  
Vegeta gazed at him. He knew that something was wrong but his pride wouldn't allow him to ask his son. 'My son...when did I start thinking the brat as MY own.' he thought to himself.  
  
Trunks was gazing at the floor before he saw his *father* watching him. His face slowly lifted to meet the other Saiyan's. 'What does *he* want?' Trunks asked himself. 'Next time he calls me brat I swear I'm gonna deck him one...' He then waited for Vegeta to start speaking and to say whatever he had to.  
  
"Well, as you have noticed that girl in there has shown some pretty high ki. Tell her she is to be trained by you and I starting today in an hour." Vegeta said before walking down the stairs and out the door. Probably to get some exercizes in.  
  
Trunks stood there dumbstruck. His eyes were wide with surprise as he tried to contain himself. He felt a little jealous too, he had to gain his father's respect and all she had to do was nail a punch on him.   
  
'Well,' he thought, 'At least she'll get to test her limits.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Back in Lareesa's Room~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her eyes felt heavy as her head rested upon the pillow. She found her mind to be quite hazy due to the nightmare.  
  
"I don't really remember everything that happened that day." she said to no one. "Since when did I become so fast...I think I'm dillusional."   
  
Those were the last words spoken before she fell asleep, only to be awoken minutes later by a stern figure crouching down near her side.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked irritably.  
  
"Get out of bed, you only have 56 minutes before Dad and I start to train you." Trunks said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Lareesa screamed now fully awake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope you people liked this chapter...it took me a long time to write....wow 15KB...cool....n e way pleez review...I didn't get any (except for Trunksgf513) on my last chapter but I think that was because that ff.net was down. If you like this story tell me. If not tell me still. I am open to all comments as long as they are constructive criticism and actually take some thought in writing. I great appreciate all those who did review my story so far and if any of u guys have questions, leave them in the review box and i will answer them at the end of the chapter. thanks again and JA!  
  
Thanx: this is for mi amiga Trunksgf513 who reviewed each and everyone of my chapters...you're a great friend and a great listener! thanks again...ttys 


	11. Decisions: New Abilities Found

Dislcaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I do however own this saga and if you don't like it then don't read it. *fans start to walk away* I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!  
  
(...)=mini author's notes  
'....'=thinking  
"...."=speaking  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Decisions: New Abilities Found  
  
  
"Trunks stop kidding around." Lareesa said as she punched Trunks in the shoulder playfully. "Why would Vegeta ever want to train me?"  
  
It was then that Lareesa dropped back down to her bed. Her eyes were closed as she lay motionless. In moments she opened her eyes and looked a Trunks, a little amazed.  
  
"Did I punch Vegeta in the stomache?" she questioned.  
  
"Yea, and he stumbled too." Trunks added in.  
  
"No no no no no no no no no.....this can't be happening." She said holding her head.  
  
Lareesa had had another preminition thing. She didn't even know what to call them. Flashbacks maybe? Her mind began to reel at a thousand miles per minute. She couldn't take this anymore. She fell down to her bed and curled up in the fetal position.  
  
"I don't want this." she said as she slowly began to rock herself.  
  
Trunks looked at her. Now he was extremely worried. He had never seen her like this in all the time he had known her. Her eyes were closed tightly and her ears were covered by her hands. Trunks saw tears drip down her face and onto the bed. He needed to comfort her for some reason, something was telling him to do so.  
  
Feeling this urge he sat upon the bed and proceeded to lay down next to her. Her eyes slowly opened as she felt the shift of weight upon the bed. Then an arm grasped her around the waist, and then a tail. The arm began to gently stroke her stomache as the tail ran up and down her arm. Her hands came away from her ears as she began to relax and put them in front of her. She felt so at peace and she began to....purr? Her eyes became wide as she jumped off the bed and into the air, she was flying again.  
  
"Trunks, please, stay away." Lareesa pleaded as she looked down at her arm, it began to shine brightly. "No.." she whimpered.  
  
Trunks began to levitate into the air so he was level with Lareesa. Her eyes were filled with tears and her face was moist. Again he recieved the feeling he should comfort her and he began move toward her once again.  
  
Her vision suddenly began to blur, then readjusted. It was then her eyes went wide as she watched Trunks' figure slowly mishapen. A girl's figure soon overtook the muscle-bound man.   
  
"No, God no..." she whimpered, her eyes tearing more than ever.  
  
Suddenly, the girl grabbed Lareesa and she screamed out in pain. Those cold blue eyes held that icy quality that only evil could posess. The black hair, sleeker than a curtain fell over her features. The girl grabbed her arms so they were flush with her side.  
  
"Don't touch me." she whispered. The figure only looked at her and smirked. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!!" Lareesa screamed.   
  
Without noticing it her scar began to glow. It was then she began to yell out some words.  
  
"ASTRIAL LIGHT..." she began, to say to the figure who was holding. Their face began to to drop. They seemed to be surprised at the words she was saying. "BEAM!" she finished. Lareesa felt the person drop her and fall to the ground. It was then noticed a light coming from her hands that were positioned in front of her. Her vision then blurred again and everything got clearer. She then looked to floor and gasped in horror.  
  
"TRUNKS!" she screamed. Her eyes filled with tears anew as she dropped to floor. She didn't even think about how to get out of the air, but only knew she had to help Trunks, and that had done it.   
  
Lareesa crouched on her feet and sunk lower to the ground. Her eyes dripped the mornful sadness that she felt. Her heart was being torn in half.  
  
"What have I done?" she questioned leaning her head upon the body on the floor. It was then she heard a groan. Looking down she saw Trunks begin to shift around. "TRUNKS!" she screamed with joy.  
  
Trunks looked at her, his eyes were the crystal blue which always shined even in the darkest of night. How could she ever confuse those eyes to be the ones of her nemesis. They held so much pain that had been experienced; this scenerio would be added to the pile.  
  
"What happened?" Trunks questioned. He tried to get up put was pushed down by Lareesa.  
  
"Stay there. I don't want to cause you any more injuries." she said as she inspected his body for wounds.  
  
She looked at his body starting from his feet and going up, she noticed his tail flitting about as she inspected him. Passing her hands over his torso she felt the tail grip her wrist and slide up her arm.  
  
"How did you do that and why?" Trunks asked, his arm started to grab Lareesa's but she pulled away.  
  
"Later..." She mumbled. After slowly uncirling the tail from her arm she continued her inspection. Her heart nearly stopped whens he reached the top of his right arm near his shoulder. It had been grazed by the attack she sent off and was bleeding. She quickly cupped her hand in effort to stop the blood from spilling onto the floor or even bleeding for that matter. "I hurt you..."  
  
"Its just a little scratch don't worry about it." He said trying to comfort her.  
  
"No, I am going to worry about it." Lareesa said, her face determined.   
  
She placed her hands over the cut by instinct and began to concentrate. Her eyes where shut tightly when she began to feel her arm grow warm. Trunks stared at her warily as a small amount of ki formed in her hands. This small amount soon took the shape of a lavender ribbon. Lareesa began to slowly open her eyes and looked down to her hands as she began to mimic the wrapping a wound. After doing this she lifted her hands from Trunks' arm and looked down. The ribbon slowly disappeared and all that could be seen was healthy skin underneathe. She began to smile as Trunks looked at his arm in shock.  
  
"How did you do that?" he asked.  
  
"Honestly I don't know." she answered smiling. She then went down toward him and gave him a big hug. "I'm so sorry Trunks, I don't know what happened."  
  
Trunks then stood up, Lareesa still attached to him. He wrapped his tail around her waist and rubbed her back as he heard her begin to whimper. This time she didn't care, and actually she liked the feeling of when Trunks was near her. She began to bury her head deeper into his chest as his hands gripped her tighter.  
  
"I don't want to train." she said while her head was burried in him. It came out muffled but he could understand her perfectly. Trunks slowly pulled her away and looked at her intently.  
  
"Why not?" he questioned.  
  
"Because if you didn't notice, I hurt you and I don't want to hurt anyone ever....even if it is Krissy." Lareesa trailed off. 'Shit' she thought.  
  
"But if you train then you can learn to control your power, and then you wouldn't have to be scared. By the way, who's Krissy?" Trunks asked. He was still only clad in his black silk boxers (^^ *whistles* ^^), but he didn't seem to care. He gently lifted her head with his hand so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"Well, let me say it is a painful memory.." Lareesa started. "I know its unfair for me to know so much of you and for you to know nothing of me, but its so hard." She let her hair tumble over her face so that her eyes would be hidden. Trunks however, quickly picked up on this and squatted down to look her in the eyes. She instantly blushed and went to make a mad dash for the bathroom, but was stopped immediately by his tail which was still coiled around her waist.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, running from your problems won't solve them." Trunks growled in a caring tone.  
  
"Yea, you're right, but running from the person who's trying to drag them out of you will--" Lareesa was cut off as Trunks' lips met her forehead. The kiss was short, and Trunks lingered there for a moment and then pulled away. A minute later he was the one who broke the silence.  
  
"But if you share those times with someone you trust it isn't as bad." he commented while turning a light shade of crimson.  
  
Lareesa looked at him. Her eyes hadn't held such happiness since she was two and discovered that Santa Claus had visited her house, and left a bunch of presents. That was twelve years ago. She looked at Trunks and smiled. He could be such a sweet-heart sometimes.  
  
"Maybe you're right," Lareesa said as she began to move closer to Trunks and leaned her head against his shoulder. She then sighed just before he put his arm around her waist. "Well, Krissy was a bully in my school who...." she paused. 'Should I really be telling him this?' "ummm...."  
  
"Don't be afraid, you can trust me, I promise." he ensured.   
  
Lareesa continued, "She beat me up for no apparent reason almost everday, especially since the accident and I guess I've been scarred by her presence, its just her features they're so haunting."  
  
"How old is she?" he asked.  
  
"Seventeen, she had just gotten her license." she answered.  
  
Trunks looked at her quizzically, "What accident are you talking about? Is that were you got the scar?" he asked pointing.  
  
"Yes it is, along with some other souveniers, but I'd rather not talk about those now." Lareesa finished.  
  
"So," Trunks thought outloud, "Is that why you accidentally hit me with that ki blast, and punched my dad?"  
  
"Yea, and I'm sorry for it, maybe not for Vegeta, but you know its hard to control it just comes and goes. It's really weird, this preminition things, I can see flashbacks, like things I have seen, but I haven't really seen myself the first time....does this make any sense?"  
  
Trunks grabbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. He began to sweat-drop when Lareesa broke into her own fit of laughter. She began to point at Trunks and grab her stomache in agony.  
  
"Oh my GOD TRUNKS! You look like Goku and Goten when you do that!!!" she chided.  
  
Trunks smiled when Lareesa began to laugh. At least he had gotten her to get her mind off of her worries. For that brief moment she was carefree, and that was a once in a million chance for her.   
  
It was then Lareesa's eyes went wide. Fear had overtaken her face. She looked to the wall and saw there was a big hole in the metal pipe that was in her room. Her body began to shake slightly as she tried to think. Her *thinking* however, was interrupted by the sound of two pairs of feet stammering up the stairs. It was then Lareesa decided to make a mad dash for the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Trunks looked at her quizzically before two figures opened the door and ran into the room. One of which was Bulma, her hair was tousled and her face was flustered. Probably due to running up to the second floor. The other character was Vegeta, as usual his face was expressionless. The two stared at Trunks in disbelief as they looked around for the young teenager. Vegeta's eyes finally fell upon the bathroom door. He smirked and then looked back to Trunks.  
  
"I wonder where that little onna could be?" Vegeta asked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Trunks and Bulma watched him warily as he walked around the room. He then focused his eyes on the door that lead to the bathroom. Without warning he shot a beam at through the door, and melted the handle in the process.  
  
"VEGETA! What the hell is your problem?!?! NOW I'LL HAVE TO FIX THE BATHROOM UP!" Bulma screamed.  
  
Vegeta didn't pay any attention to his mate, but rather just kicked the door down with his foot and proceeded to enter the bathroom. He looked around, dust and dirt clouded his vision as it encirled the room. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw the sight that lay before him.  
  
"Excuse you, the door *was* locked." Lareesa said sarcastically, trying very hard to choke back her laughter.  
  
There was Lareesa clothed in a baby-blue bath robe. She pulled the cloth tightly to her chest as she looked around the bathroom. Her eyes started to water due to all the smoke.  
  
"Dayamn Vegeta! *Cough* *Cough* You just had to go and barge in on me when I was *trying* to take my shower. Now I can't even do that since you blew the shower up." she began to roll her eyes, her face was flushed and her eyes were a little puffy due to the irritation caused by the smoke in the air.  
  
Vegeta stared at her, jaw-dropped, he quickly however regained his composure.   
  
"Training, half an hour, gravity room." he stated before turning on his heel and exiting the room.   
  
Before Lareesa could ubject, he was gone, and her face was reddened with anger. Bulma saw this and walked over to her and guided her out of the bathroom and sat next to her on the bed. She began to converse with her. Trunks watched from about five feet away.  
  
"I'm sorry the 'Royal Pain in My Ass' has ruined your room." Bulma commented, her voice dripping with venom. "Well," she thoughtfully began to chew on her lip. "I have another room, and its a lot better, but there's one thing....."  
  
"What is it Bulma?" Lareesa asked waiting for the older woman's reply.  
  
"It's connected to a currently occupied room, but only by a small corridor..." there was a slight pause, "And the door locks on the one side."  
  
The teenager waited patiently for Bulma to finish. Her anticipation was building and it was currently at an all time high.  
  
"Who's room is it connected to?" Lareesa quieried.   
  
"Trunks'..." Bulma finished.  
  
"Another unexpected surprise." she mumbled under her breathe.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanx to the Reviewers:  
  
B.C.- Yes, yes, I know how you feel, maybe you'll get what you wish for ^.~  
  
cyzay- Why thank you!! I feel so loved now! I greatly appreciate that you think my story doesn't suck compared to others!  
  
Trunksgf513- hey, mebbe chica you never know...but I don't think that Trunks would have the guts to try and get Lareesa back...would he? ^^  
  
Thanx to all those who Reviewed....scroll down for an Author's note |  
V  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok peeps that was chappy 11...wow...Lareesa's got some hidden powers...and she had a mental break down, sorry if this chapter was a little depressing, but I really want to bring out how hard this girl's life is/was...I'm sick and tired of all those happy go lucky fics where everyone lives happily ever after right from the start...mebbe that's why I took a break from writing some of my other fics...o well...I hope to be gettin chapter twelve out soon! Another long chapter just for my loving fans! *blows kisses* And pleez everyone keep reviewin i greatly appreciate it! and if u guys are girls (ok that's contradicting but wth) and you LOVE Mirai Trunks than here's a happy note I'll leave you on....  
  
!!!IMAGINE TRUNKS IN HIS BLACK SILK BOXERS!!!  
  
(doesn't that brighten your day....*purrs*)  
  
JA 4 NOW!  
NOW GO AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
Trunksgrl06 


	12. Ground Rules

Disclaimer: I don't own DbZ...I wish I did, and maybe if I got all the Dragon Ballz together I could wish that I could and I would...and then Mirai Trunks would be miiiiine!!!! hehe *blushes* ummm read on!  
  
(...)=mini author's notes  
'....'=thinking  
"...."=speaking  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Ground Rules  
  
Bulma lead Lareesa across the hall and into her new room. It was very dark inside, but once she flicked on the lights, all Lareesa could do was stare. Her gaze was met with a lavishly painted winter-green room (my fave color!). In size, her new room was twice the size of her old one and it held just as many accesories, if not more.  
  
"Here's your new room kiddo, what do you think?" Bulma asked, her bright blue eyes shining.  
  
Lareesa made an attempt to speak, but nothing came out. Her mouth moved like that of a gold-fish as she tried to find the words to describe her new abode. It made her feel like she was a princess in one of those fairy-tales, who's riches where endless. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted two large doors which lead to a balcony.  
  
"Magnificent." she mumbled.  
  
Trunks walked into Lareesa's new room, he was a little uneasy about the situation to say the least. She was still in her robe for crying out loud. This didn't stop him however from looking around at his new *room-mate,* so to speak. He had actually never been in this room before, he thought it was used for storage; guess he was wrong.  
  
"I'll leave you to get settled in hun, call me if you need me." Bulma said as she exited the room.  
  
"Thank god, now I can get this thing off." Lareesa said as she untied her robe and dropped it to the floor.  
  
Trunks turned his head away from Lareesa and covered his eyes. He didn't want to see her naked.   
  
"Uhhh Trunks.." she said walking over to him. "You can look at me I won't bite."  
  
His face remained stolid as his eyes stayed clamped shut. He was afraid of what he might see.   
  
"Dude chill, if you think I'm naked I'm not." she said rolling her eyes.   
  
Trunks took his hands away from his face and looked at Lareesa. She was wearing the same baggy shirt she was before. Her outfit had not changed in the slightest way.  
  
"What happened to your robe?" he questioned.  
  
Lareesa began to chuckle slightly as she looked upon Trunks, "It was just a plan I cooked up so your Dad wouldn't go ape shit on me. That's why I ran into the bathroom. Hopefully, I left him speechless and bewildered."  
  
A smirk spread across Trunks' face. He found it quite hilarious that Lareesa was such a quick thinker, and a practical one at that. She knew just how to get under his Dad's skin without causing too much friction and making the *act* just look like it was an accident.  
  
He watched as Lareesa began to walk about the room. She peeked into every corner with facination, her eyes probing every shadow. Her eyes stopped when they came to a large door that had a fancy brass handle on it. Opening the door she found the room to be quite astonishing.  
  
"Wow..." she whispered.  
  
The room before her was the bathroom, but it was not like every other she had ever seen. A large jacuzzi sat in the middle of the beige room. It was surrounded by cherry-wood cabinets and a full size mirror. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at something that amazed her even more.  
  
"Two showers...I'm in heaven...." she mumbled to herself.  
  
One was a bath-tub and the other was a standing shower, but she didn't care. She began to walk out of the bathroom, a look of pure shock on her face. She couldn't believe that a place, a bathroom even such as this could exist. After finding the right door she exited the glorious bathroom which would make the Greeks turn in their graves. (just for ur info the greeks took a lot of pride in the workz and stuffers so yea...the Greeks..) As she exited the bathroom her eyes met those of Trunks'. She slowly began to walk toward him and stopped only two feet away.  
  
"You know, now that we are room-mates in a way we have got to set down some ground rules." Lareesa started.  
  
Trunks nodded, he was glad that she was taking things so seriously. In fact, he didn't think that she would be ok after what had transpired a couple of minutes ago. He was still trying to figure out how she had healed him, and how she had attacked him with such fury.  
  
"Sure," he said blandly.  
  
"Well, first of all, I'm gonna keep the door from my room to yours locked at all times..." she was cut off by a chuckle. "What was that for?"  
  
"The lock is on my side of the door." Trunks said smirking, exposing a highly developed canine.  
  
Lareesa's jaw dropped. She nearly fainted from his comment, which he said in a seductive manner.   
  
Trunks drew closer to Lareesa and ran his fingers through her hair. He let them slide with ease along the hazelnut curtain, until he felt the locks slowly leave his finger-tips. Lareesa backed away slowly, eyes wide, and mouth gaping.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh what do you think you're doing?" she stammered.  
  
Lareesa felt Trunks' muscular arm snake around her waist and draw her into him. Her cheeks began to flush.  
  
"You know, I really like you." Trunks whispered seductively as he looked into her eyes, "I would like to get to know you better..."  
  
"Com'on Trunks stop foolin around, we already played that game and its getting old." Lareesa declared.  
  
"I'm not playing this time." he growled into her ear.  
  
"Fine, you win, I give up...the game is over." Lareesa said extending her hands and pushing them against Trunks' chest in order to release herself from his vice-like grip.  
  
"Why would I play the same game twice?" Trunks questioned, a look of puzzlement on his face. His grip only tightened slightly on her waist causing a yelp to eminate from her throat.  
  
"Squishing me." she managed to say between clenched teeth. Trunks promptly loosened his grip.  
  
"Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength." he apologized.  
  
"Ummm, yea, especially when you're using it for something other than battle." Lareesa mumbled sarcastically under her breathe, her words almost inaudible.  
  
"You forget about my hearing. You made the same mistake twice." Trunks chuckled as he stated this.  
  
"Oh please, wow, hearing, I'm so surprised. How do you know I didn't want you to hear that?" Lareesa asked, a sneer pulling upon her lips.  
  
Trunks shifted his weight upon his feet uncomfortabley. He noticed Lareesa had been avoiding the question he had asked. His facial expression dropped to that of dismay, but he covered it in time so she didn't notice it....or so he thought.  
  
Lareesa watched Trunks intently, he still had his arm around her waist, but his grip had loosened incredibly. Her mind was still trying to process what Trunks had just told her, "I really like you, and I would like the get to know you better...." 'Translation,' she thought to herself, 'I want to start a relationship so we can go out...' she mentally began to debate with herself, 'I really like Trunks, but its like I can't like him...maybe because he's a fictional character in my world. Then again though, he looks pretty damn real right now, and he feels real too. Dayamn, why is life so complex!' she sighed slightly and this is when she saw Trunks' face drop, 'Is he sad because of me? Damnit Lareesa say something! Say what you've wanted to say that since this morning in the shower incident! You know that it was more than just a game and so does he!'  
  
"Ummm....Trunks...." Lareesa tried to get his attention, it worked and he looked at her. "I-I-I...." she stuttered.   
  
It was then she remembered the dream she had. Her mother.... She always seemed to remember the most important things during the most inappropriate times. Lareesa sighed as she looked into the pair of deep baby-blue eyes.  
  
"I-I'll be right back." she said, grabbing some clothes and running into the bathroom.  
  
Trunks watched as she ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Do I really make you that nervous Lareesa?" he asked himself.  
  
*~~~*~*~~~*In the Bathroom*~~~*~*~~~*  
  
She stood there for a moment, then she proceeded to turn on the radio and climb into the standing shower. Lareesa reached for the shampoo and began to rub it into her scalp. The smell of strawberries and cream filled the room. The aroma filled her senses as she tried to decide what was the right thing to do.  
  
"I really like Trunks." she murmered to herself while massaging the shampoo into her hair. "...but there is the reason and I'm here, and shouldn't I figure out what that dream meant? I mean...why would my mom want me to find out the truth? And whats with me being transported into a different dimension and meeting the guy of my dreams? And then have him want to go out with me? The sad thing is I'm actually debating what to do!" Lareesa groaned as she began to rinse the soap from her hair and proceeded to condition it. "There is only one thing I can think of to do, I just hope I don't regret it in the long run..."  
  
She finished conditioning her hair and rinsed that out too. She then washed her body and rinsed it. After climbing out of the shower she put on some grey fleece pants and a black belly shirt that said Gemini in glitter on it (Yuppers...I'm a gemini baby! Twice the energy...how the heck do u think I write so many stories? LOL!). Taking her hair she squeezed out all the excess water with her towel. She then went to one of the various cabinets and pulled out a hair-brush. De-tangling her hair took five minutes alone. After doing everything she could to stall the moment that was coming next, she had to face her fears. Her right hand gently gripped the brass knob and turned it, opening the door, she saw Trunks sitting on her bed waiting. Her heart began to skip many beats as she walked toward him and sat next to him.  
  
"Hi." she said looking down at the floor and then up at Trunks.  
  
"Hey." he replied, "Did you have a nice shower?"   
  
"Yea, of course...it was nice." she stated as she ran her fingers through her still damp hair.  
  
"A lot of tension huh?" Trunks asked looking Lareesa strait in her eyes.  
  
"Mhmmm...." there was a pause, "Trunks?"   
  
Trunks stiffened at the mention of his name. She was saying his name in the form of a question, this could not be good. He drew his attention back to her as his eyes focused on her face once again. He looked into her eyes. He saw the hurt, pain, hatred, and love?  
  
"Yes?" he answered, letting her know he was listening.  
  
Lareesa drew in a deep breath and then began to speak, "Trunks I do like you...a lot, but..."  
  
'Oh no, there's a but.' Trunks thought.  
  
"And I do want us to get to know each other better, but...."  
  
'Another but.' he mentally noted.  
  
"I don't think that I can juggle a relationship and figure out why I am here in the first place at the same time. Please understand, I do want a chance for us to be, but we have to put it on hold for now...And tell me the truth, did that come out as sappy and corny as I think it did?"  
  
Trunks' face saddened as his gaze shifted toward the floor. "I can see where you're coming from and yea, that did come out pretty sappy."  
  
"Trunks?" Lareesa questioned his name again.  
  
He looked up at her and stared into her green eyes. It was so easy to just get lost in them forever....  
  
"Yea?" he asked.  
  
"Thank you for being so understanding and I promise, one day soon, we'll both have the chance to give it a try...." Lareesa said as her lips moved to greet his.   
  
They lingered there for a moment, and Trunks tongue gently slid over them begging for entrance, but Lareesa pulled away not trusting herself with what she might do.  
  
"I'm sorry, but don't forget, I always keep my promises." she said before exiting the room and leaving Trunks sitting on the bed alone.  
  
"Shot down." he mumbled to himself as his eyes closed and he leaned his back upon the bed.  
  
Lareesa walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. She saw Bulma there making breakfast.  
  
"Hey, how do you like your room?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I love it," Lareesa answered. "and the person whose room I'm connected to." she whispered to herself.  
  
Bulma smiled, it looked like Lareesa had the love bug and the only way to get rid of that was to act upon your feelings. Bulma didn't think the young teen was the type to do so, so she didn't hold her breathe. She carefully spooned out two eggs, some toast, and bacon onto a plate for Lareesa to eat. Lareesa did so greatfully. Seconds later Vegeta entered the room.  
  
"Ready for your first training session?" he questioned.  
  
"No not really, but you're gonna make me train aren't you?" Lareesa asked, face still focused on eating her food.  
  
Vegeta nodded. He was about to exit the room before he motioned to a box that was on the counter next to Bulma. Signaling for Lareesa to open it. She walked over to the box and did so. Lareesa stood mouth gaping as her eyes widened at the *gift* Vegeta had given her.   
  
In the box was a green and black spandex training suit. It was a sleeveless green and black tank-top with green capri bottoms. Her eyes drifted toward Vegeta, but all she saw was his back as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta." she whispered.  
  
Lareesa made her way back up to her room to dress in her new attire to find Trunks asleep on her bed. She tip-toed to her bathroom and closed the door gently, a small click was the only sound that could be heard as the lock slid into the wall.   
  
Trunks opened his eyes slowly as he sat up on the bed. The shallow sound of the lock upon the bathroom door was all that was needed to wake the male demi-saiyan. He remained stolid on the bed however and looked at the ceiling. Just thinking.... It was then he remembered about having to train in only, he looked at his watch: 10 minutes. Trunks quickly ran out the door and into his own room so he could get ready.  
  
Lareesa fussed with her outfit in the bathroom. It was more snug than what she was use to. She began to tug on the black collar which fitted around her neck. Surprisingly the material stretched easier than the rest of the suit, but it also clung to her like a second skin. She just grunted as she fought a battle of trying to get the suit on. After about two minutes she got the top on.  
  
"Now its time to work on the bottoms." Lareesa said as she began to pull at the material. She succeded in only one minute. "I succeeded in my task quicker than I thought I would."  
  
Lareesa looked at herself in the full length mirror. The top of her spandex suite came to a V shape at her neck. This part was in black, along with the shoulders of the tank top. The black coloring seemed to trim the green as it just slid along ends of it. A thin line of black seemed to access many of the seems and amongst other things.(bleh! mouthful...sorry if that wuz unclear but u know how one color sets off the other by acting as a trimming? well that's wut i mean...sry for the confusion if there was any.) It was then Lareesa noticed she didn't have any boots or shoes for that matter to go with her new outfit. She was about to go downstairs when she remebered that her hair; still damp, was hanging loosely about her shoulders.  
  
"That just won't do." she murmered as her hands laced through her silky hair. She began to braid her hair in one solitary braid down her back. In length, rested just below her shoulder blades. "Hopefully now that won't get in the way." she chuckled to herself.  
  
Lareesa once again made her way downstairs. This time she saw Bulma in the living room watching tv.  
  
"Excuse me, Bulma?" she asked politely.  
  
Bulma turned around and looked at her. "Hey kiddo! Wow! Do you look spiffy or what?"   
  
Lareesa couldn't help but chuckle at the comment, but she quickly recovered. "Do you have any boots I could wear with this?"  
  
"Yea, in fact, there is a pair by the door just for you." Bulma finished as she went back to watching her soaps.  
  
"Domo Arigatou." Lareesa thanked as she walked to the door and put on the black boots which lay there. They fit incredibly well to her surprise. She wiggled her toes enthusiastically as her feet adjusted to the feeling of the spandex shoes. She got up a minute later and looked at her watch. "I only have 3 minutes to get to the gravity room....guess I better sprint."  
  
With that Lareesa ran out the door and made her way toward the gravity room. On her way there, she took in the lovely scenery. There were lush green trees that matched her training suite and a vast meadow. Soon enough she made it to the gravity chamber where she saw Vegeta waiting for her.   
  
"Where's the brat?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
It was then Chibi Trunks walked out from the Gravity Chamber.  
  
"I'm right here dad." he said.  
  
"Not you, the future you." Vegeta said harshly.  
  
It was then Mirai Trunks arrived. He only had on blue spandex training pants, and nothing else.  
  
"Nice for you to join us." Vegeta said smugly as Chibi Trunks laughed. "Now lets get started.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I GOT THE MOST REVIEWS ON MY LAST CHAPTER! THANK YOU PEEPS AND HERE'S THE SPECIAL THANX TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!  
  
Trunksgf513: I know..*purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr* u took the words right out of my mouth.  
  
DeathStrom: I get sugar rushes all the time 2. You wanted more so here ya go!  
  
Mystic_Moon_Angel: I'm glad you really enjoy this story and I appreciate your support. I'm happy I could make your day a lot better with that little note...and if u scroll down there is a special treat I think you may enjoy.  
  
B.C.- You are a very loyal reviewer amongst others, thank you for all your reviews and it is for people like you I shall continue this story.  
  
Cyzay- Yes Lareesa and her hidden powers...maybe I can get me some of those..*evil grin* and mine will Trunks my personal slave...hey ya never know...and maybe we will catch the Saiyan No Ouji in black silk boxers cuz its my story and I can do wutever i wants...so maybe...just remind me in ur reviews and I'll put it in!  
  
ChEeZe- Wow we have something in common...I LOVE CHEESE TOO! Specially nachos and cheese *stomache grumbles* hehe I didn't have dinner yet. I'm very glad you like this story ^.^...domo arigatou!  
  
SCROLL DOWN FOR AN OVERALL AUTHOR'S NOTE  
AND PLEEZ KEEP ON REVIEWIN! IT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED!  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Wow Peeps that was LONG!!! Ok now...so Lareesa has a chance to get together with Trunks and she DOESN'T! SHE'S CRAZY! I WISH I HAD THAT OPPORTUNITY! hehe ne way in the next chapter the training will begin...sry it took so long to get this out..but just think of this....  
  
TRUNKS WITH NO SHIRT ON AND THAT MUSCULAR BODY!!! *alarms go off* SWEATING AND DOING THE MARTIAL ARTS!!!!  
  
ok I'm done..hope u enjoyed this chapter....ja ne...pleez review  
  
domo arigatou  
  
Trunksgrl06 


	13. Rigorous Training: Weird Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! If I did however I would..*rambles on for a VERY long time* and that's how I would change the show for the better and make Mirai Trunks mine. *looks at audience and finds them to be asleep* Damn! You guys missed the best part. *shrugs* o well if you wake up read this chapter ok?  
  
(...)=mini author's notes  
'....'=thinking  
"...."=speaking  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Rigorous Training: Weird Dreams   
  
Lareesa watched as Trunks arrived and touched down on the ground. He wasn't wearing anything except blue spandex pants. Her eyes widened, as she looked to see where he had cut a hole so his tail could fit through. Lareesa knew that Vegeta hadn't even seen Trunks' tail yet, and if he did, the outcome would not be a good one.  
  
"You two." Vegeta said while pointing at both his sons, "Explain the feeling of flying and how it is done."  
  
Lareesa stood there for a moment, shocked. 'This is what Vegeta calls *himself* training me? What a bunch of bull.' she thought.  
  
"Well its sorta like pushing your ki upwards." Chibi Trunks said as he levitated into the air.  
  
"Its basically putting your ki underneathe you and manuvering it to where you would like to go." Trunks further explained.  
  
"Watch them do it." Vegeta said as he walked into the gravity room.  
  
"Baka." Lareesa mumbled.  
  
By this time Chibi Trunks had flown off and Trunks was punching an invisible enemy. Lareesa just shrugged her shoulders and began to walk off into the direction of the meadow.   
  
"This is some really hard training," Lareesa said sarcastically as she walked farther away from the Capsule Corporation. "I'd better not break a nail or anything."  
  
It was then she felt a warm breeze caress her face. She sat down; she had finally arrived at the meadow. A smile stretched across her lips as she saw all the beautiful flowers that covered the small hill. The meadow reminded her of a quilt that so much detail had been put into, with all the colors blended to form a serene picture.  
  
Lareesa slowly layed her self down against the grass. Among the long flowers no one would ever think a girl to be lying there, unless they flew overhead.   
  
"Too bad *some* people can actually do that." she murmered. "Otherwise this would be my perfect getaway."  
  
Her eyes strayed to the blue sky above. The wonderful baby-blue that was identical to Trunks' eyes. Lareesa smacked her hand upon her head. She was thinking about *him*.   
  
"Great." she mumbled," Now that my peace of mind has been so rudely interrupted by *him* I'll never--." Lareesa was interupted by the soft patter of feet upon the the lush ground. She decided to pretend she hadn't heard anything however and continued talking to herself. "get it back." she finished.  
  
"Excuse me." A voice interrupted.  
  
Lareesa promplty sat up and looked at the figure. She recognized the person right away. He was small becuase he was young and had hair sticking out in all different directions.  
  
"Yes Goten?" Lareesa asked.  
  
"Do you know where Trunks is?" he asked.  
  
"I suppose you mean Chibi?" Lareesa confirmed. Goten nodded his head yes. "Last time I saw him he was near the Gravity Room, but he took off in an easterly direction after that.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Goten commented as he began to hover off the ground. "Uhh..." he paused. "Which way is east?"  
  
"That way. Lareesa said pointing to her left.  
  
"Oh!" Goten sighed as he took off into the sky.  
  
"He's just adorable." Lareesa said. "So innocent," her face began to drop, "and carefree."  
  
After a while of pondering her dismay, Lareesa fell into a light slumber. Her eyelids fluttered a couple times before she began to relax and listen to the sound of the warm spring breeze as it caressed the the shrubs and flowers. She felt herself at peace until a dream began to play inside her head.  
  
***DrEaM***  
  
"How could you do that?" A woman in her early twenties screamed in exasperation. She had blue eyes and dark brown hair, her face was red from screaming for such a long time.  
  
"I had to do something otherwise it would have died." A man with black hair and blue eyes yelled back.  
  
"You had no right to inject me with such an experimental serum!" The woman screamed at the man. "Especially when you knew the outcome!"  
  
"Sister, it was for the greater good, you know I have spent my whole life trying to get revenge upon *him*, for ruining my life, that brat! This was my only chance."  
  
"Brother you sicken me." the woman spat as she stormed out of a room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
***EnD dReAm***  
  
Lareesa woke up panting as she whiped a bead of sweat from her brow. Her eyes widened when she saw a shadow overlooking her own. Her breaths became shallow as she began to back up along the ground in a scooting manner. She was greeted by her back bumping into two legs.   
  
"Where have you been, father has been yelling at me ever since you left." Trunks stated in a snotty tone, with his arms crossed.  
  
Lareesa turned around and gave Trunks and icy-glare that would make Vegeta quirk an eyebrow. "Oh? I am so sorry! I thought I was imposing on lovely Briefs trio." She said as she stood to meet his gaze. "Forgive me." she spat.  
  
Trunks quirked an eyebrow at this statement. It was then he saw Lareesa was shaking.  
  
"Are you cold?" Trunks questioned, all the malice was gone from his voice.  
  
Lareesa waved her hand. "No. Just go away." she ordered before sitting back on the ground and plucking a near-by carnation.  
  
"What's wrong?" he questioned staring at her.  
  
"I am asking you nicely Trunks, please leave me alone." Lareesa pleaded through clenched teeth as she picked at the petals on the flower.  
  
Trunks was about to turn around and leave when he heard Lareesa muttering to herself.  
  
"That lady looked familiar, but I didn't recognize the man..." she mumbled to herself.   
  
Trunks then sat beside her and began to speak, "Did you have another one of those flashback things?"  
  
"Give the prince a prize ladies and gents." she said sarcastically.  
  
"You know, you're not helping the situation." he said while looking into her green eyes, which seemed dull at the moment.  
  
"Well just imagine this: You're lying down trying to sleep when you have a really weird dream that you in a million years wouldn't even think about. Then someone comes and starts yellin' at you for running off and when you ask for peace and quiet they won't leave you alone. Don't you think you would be just a little pissed." she stated.  
  
"Probably." he shrugged.  
  
"I rest my case." Lareesa proved.  
  
"Well, in any matter, father wants you to come back, so lets go." Trunks said standing up.  
  
"I'm not going." she said sternly squeezing what was left of the flower in her hand.  
  
"Yes you are," Trunks said smirking, "one way or the other."  
  
Lareesa was about to ask Trunks what he meant by his statement when she felt two strong arms grab her around the waist. In a matter of seconds she was drapped over Trunks' shoulder and they were flying through the air.  
  
"Put me down." Lareesa demanded while banging her hands on his back.  
  
"Nope, that won't work." he said while smiling devilishly.  
  
A low growl emanated from Lareesa's throat as she realized there was now way she would be able to break Trunks' grip....or was there.....  
  
She turned her head to see if she could see Capsule Corps in the distance. She did. It wasn't a very hard building to miss, it being so big and all. Lareesa's lips curved into a smirk as she looked down toward Trunks' tail. It was lashing out behind him.  
  
'Careless.' she thought.  
  
Lareesa waited for just the right moment until she could put her plan into action. The opportunity arose and she seized it...literally. (^^) She made a grab for the furry apendage and succeeded. Her grip tightened and she heard a yelp.   
  
"Ok monkey boy, now put me down." Lareesa insisted.  
  
Trunks gritted his teeth as he lowered both himself and Lareesa toward the ground. He heard her begin to chuckle behind him and so he turned her around so he could meet her gaze.  
  
"What was that?!" he questioned angrilly.  
  
"It's called self-defence against Saiyans." she answered grinning widely.  
  
"Payback." Trunks said as he pushed Lareesa toward the ground and pinned her down. He then began to tickle her stomach.  
  
"Trunks. --get.--off.--me." Lareesa commanded between laughs. It was rather hard to speak so most of the words came out broken up.  
  
"Nope." Trunks said while he procceeded to torture the teenager.  
  
Neither had noticed Vegeta watching the scenario as it transpired. He didn't say anything at all and only stared at the two teens. He wondered number one, how Trunks had gotten his tail back. Number two, when the two got so close. Something was telling him he needed to keep an eye on those two. After watching the same display for ten minutes straight, he spoke.  
  
"WE ALL HAVE TRAINING TO DO! IF YOU TWO DON'T MIND!" he barked.  
  
Lareesa and Trunks stopped the little *war* immediately when they heard Vegeta yell at them. They both tried to get up only to fall back down ontop of eachother again. It didn't look too nice; the positions they were in. Lareesa was ontop of Trunks, laying against his bare chest. (^^whistles^^) They both began to scramble in an effort to get up from the ground and finally succeeded.   
  
"Now." Vegeta said, directing his gaze at Lareesa."Did you figure out how to fly yet?"  
  
Lareesa blew a large breath from her mouth. "No Vegeta, no one ever taught me, you were all too busy."  
  
Trunks looked at her surprised, she was talking back to his father. This was not a good idea in his book, but what did he know, he was only the future son of Vegeta.  
  
"You dare talk back to me girl?!" Vegeta asked in a demanding tone, waiting for a sniveling apology. Little did he know he wouldn't get one.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not some drone who just sits there and says *yes master*." Lareesa emphasized.  
  
Vegeta's anger was building, it was not smart to talk to him in such a manner. Only Bulma did so, and she was his wife. This girl was not related to him, let alone his mate!  
'I'll put this girl in her place.' he thought.  
  
In a matter of seconds Vegeta lunged at Lareesa and punched her in the stomach, not hard enough to hurt her...much.   
  
Lareesa was knocked to the ground by Vegeta's punch. Now she was pissed. He *had* to make her day worse didn't he...just like Krissy. That bitch always found a way to get under her skin even when she was in happiest moods. Now, Vegeta the *Saiyan no Ouji* wanted to pick a fight with her? She would NOT let this go unnoticed.   
  
All of a sudden Lareesa felt as though she had a huge adrenaline boost. She felt her arm begin to tingle as she thought about Krissy and Vegeta, how they were as one in the same. Her courage grew, as did the light that was being emitted from her arm. She staggered to her feet in a matter of moments and whiped away some blood from the corner of her mouth which had fallen scarcely a minute ago.  
  
"You will pay." she murmered.   
  
Her gaze met Vegeta's as she began shrink back into a stance that seemed natural for her. Moments later, she ran after him and was about to throw a punch to his gut when she slid underneathe his open legs and proceeded to ram him in the back.   
  
Vegeta looked at her astonished and felt the his back, she had ripped his blue spandex suite and bruised him.  
  
"So you have some spunk after all? Come little hell cat, show me what you've got." Vegeta coaxed, while moving into his own fighting stance.  
  
Trunks watched in horror as his father and Lareesa fought. He still couldn't believe she had landed a hit on his father, but that was probably because he wasn't expecting it...right? His mind fought all of the possibilties that could be until one which caught his eye passed through his mind. 'Could she actually be that strong?' he asked himself.  
  
Lareesa watched as Vegeta came at her again. 'Use what you saw on tv.' she told herself.  
  
When Vegeta was about to hit her in the back she turned around and blocked him with criss-crossed arms.   
  
"So there are somethings you can learn from watching tv." she said chuckling to herself.  
  
Vegeta then fazed out from her sight causing her eyes to dart about the scene. Her heart rate quickened, as she began to feel uncomfortable in her current predicament. She strained whatever sight she could muster to find the prince, but could not locate him. Seconds later she felt a blow connect to the back of her head before everything went black.  
  
Vegeta smirked evily. His muscles relaxed as he saw the teenager fall to the ground with a loud thump. Her hair, which had less order to it now, was scattered about her back, almost completely out of the braid. Her eyes were shut tightly and her breathing shallow. Vegeta had knocked her unconscious.   
  
Trunks ran over to the fallen girl. He watched in horror as blood trickled from the back of her head, turning her scalp crimson. Her features looked calm and serene despite the dirt that was smeared upon her face. He carefully lifted her into his arms and cradled her. His face was painstricken. Mostly due to the fact of what his father had done. HE had done this on purpose because of HIS friggin pride. But is there really any pride in beating up someone who is much weaker than you and can be broken with a snap of the wrist. No....  
  
"Father how could you do such a thing?!" Trunks demanded, his father had crossed the line this time.  
  
"She wanted a battle," he said spitting some blood from his mouth," so I gave her one. She challanged me and lost, it was her own fault."  
  
Trunks' body seethed with anger. Seconds later he was ignited in golden flames forgetting about the fragile body in his hands. The eyes of a welcoming spring day turned to that of a cold aqua that seemed as a sheet of ice. His hair was rigid from the transformation and his muscles flexed.  
  
He was about to beat some sense into his father when he remembered the body in his arms. Her tiny frame was so fragile that if he made one move on his father right now she'd probably break. He sighed, defeated as he walked began to walk into the house. Glancing at his *friend* every so often to make sure she was ok. Not noticing the trail of blood that was being left behind as he entered Capsule Corporation.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of chapter..cut print roll wutever...scroll down for comments and an author's note.  
  
-----To ThE rEvIeWeRs-----  
  
Trunksgf513- o yea...purrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! i will continue and dw it won't end here ^^  
  
lil'wolfluvr- seems as tho i've got a new reviewer! hello there! yes lareesa is crazy for turning down trunks...but mebbe that means i have a chance with him...hrmm? or mebbe u? ^.~  
  
DeathStorm- MORE FOR YOU!!!! MORE MORE MORE!(did i just sound like majin buu there? LOL)  
  
Mystic_Moon_Angel- i tried to find ur poem but i can't find ur profile!! i wanna read it so bad but i can't find it...leave ur pen name in the next review and i will check it out as soon as i can...lookin forward to readin it tho and thanx for tellin me about it!  
  
ChEeZe- yes don't we all love nachos? no ur not insane...only love struck like me, myself, and i with the Mirai Trunks love bug!! and remember....EAT YOUR DAILY NACHOS AND CHEEZE!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Hey guyz! thanx to all those who reviewed...sry if this chappy got out a lil' late but i have had so many tests...plus another one tomorrow....ugh...and my sis has to do a term paper..double ugh...so i snuck on today to finish up this chapter...looks like lareesa got the crap beaten out of her...and also trunks and her had a heart to heart moment *snickers* I know wuts gonna happen you don't!!!! ok u will know soon hopefully. i'll start writing the next chapter over the weekend....ja  
  
Trunksgrl06  
  
Pleaz review!!!!! 


	14. Sleeping Beauty: Astrial Walk

Disclaimer: *Sigh* still trying to find a way to make a million bucks so I can make this story into a novel of somesuch...then i would have the rights and wouldn't have to put this disclaimer sign here...yea one day i WILL find the dragonballz and WISH for everthing i could EVER want...like Akira Toriyama goin back and makin dbz again and such....yea thaz right i'm rambling now...o well more wishes but i know u don't wanna hear 'em so read on and enjoy!  
  
A/N: *dodges rotten veggies* I AM SO SORRY PPL!! I HAVEN'T BEEN FEELIN WELL LATELY AND I ALSO HAD A LOT OF TESTS GOING ON!! BUT FOR THIS REASON I AM GOING TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER THAN USUAL TO TRY AND MAKE UP FOR MY LACK OF UPDATING...^^' SORRY ONCE AGAIN...READ.....IF....U.....STILL....WANT......*sniffles*  
  
(...)=mini author's notes  
'....'=thinking  
"...."=speaking  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Sleeping Beauty: Astrial Walk  
  
Trunks slowly trudged into his home. Well, it wasn't really his home...it belonged to his past self...but he didn't want to get confused now. The body in his arms was breathing shallow and that was not good. He began to notice the blood which was dripping on the carpet.  
  
"Shit." he whispered. "Mom is gonna kill me."  
  
Just then Bulma entered the room. Her happy face turned to one of pure shock when she saw the limp teenager in her son's arms.  
  
"TRUNKS WHAT HAPPENED??!?! IT WAS YOUR FATHER WASN'T IT!!??! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BAKA IF ITS THE LAST THING I---" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Mom, right now we have to help her. She is losing blood fast." Trunks stated, eyes looking down at the floor.  
  
"You're right Trunks, I'll just kill your father later." Bulma said grinning wickedly. She was snapped out of her daze when she saw Lareesa draw her eyebrows together. "Come on, bring her to the bed in the lab."  
  
Trunks walked with Lareesa in his arms. Upon arriving at the lab he opened the large metallic doors and entered. He saw the table that Lareesa layed on the first time he talked with her. Their first interaction ran through his head like a silent movie as he surveyed each moment. The way she tried to hold her own in a place she was physically unfamiliar with and how she hid her own personal demons until she couldn't bare them anymore. And then how she let the information spill out piece by piece when the load was too heavy for her. He didn't know everything about her in the three weeks she had been here, but he didn't really care. She told him things when she was ready, and he liked it that way.  
  
"Lareesa," he mumbled, while resting the teenager on the bed. Her head cocked to one side since she was unconscious, "You'll be fine I promise."  
  
'TRUNKS!! IS THAT YOU I CAN'T SEE! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!' Lareesa screamed. She was surrounded by blackness as if walking in a dark cave, blind to all surroundings, yet she could hear. 'HELP ME! I DON'T LIKE IT HERE!'  
  
"I wish you could hear me." he said patting her hand lightly. The pillow was turning red now from the blood she was losing. Her cheeks were paling, and her face held no emotion. He prayed for his mother to arrive soon, that she would get there in time.  
  
'But *I* can hear you, why can't you hear me?'  
  
Seconds later Bulma entered wearing a white lab coat and a small pair of reading glasses. She looked at Lareesa in horror as she saw the crimson pillow case in back of her head. She quickly took some bandages and wrapped them around her head. There was a small gash where a tiny piece of bone was sticking through.  
  
"That's gonna hurt when she wakes up." Bulma said as she continued to wrap the gauze around Lareesa's injury. She then began to check her vital signs. With a deep intake of breath she drew back her blue hair with her fingers, wiping a few strands from her face. Her eyes lost their shimmer as she wrote down some notes on a nearby clipboard.  
  
"What's wrong Mom?" Trunks asked his face stern.  
  
"Trunks," Bulma started, "Lareesa is in a coma."  
  
Trunks' features dropped and saddened. His eyes that were once happy and full of life held nothing but the sense of being meloncholly. Blue eyes met light olive skin as they traced the injured soul who lay as Sleeping Beauty, waiting for her prince to awaken her with a kiss. A kiss however, would not wake this Sleeping Beauty and perhaps she may never awaken again. His muscles tensed at this thought, never to hear her voice or see her smile again would rip him to shreds. Her condition was already taking a toll on him, even though he didn't like to admit it.  
  
Bulma walked up to Trunks who was now sitting on the edge of Lareesa's bed with his head in cupped hands. She placed her right hand over his left shoulder in an effort to comfort the demi-saiyan. Her efforts seemed to be in vain for as her hand made contact with his skin he shuddered and pulled away.  
  
"Trunks." Bulma said hesitantly, "The machine I used on her the first time...you remember it right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well, I've modified it so that we can see inside people's minds...it may help in this situation." she finished.  
  
He looked up at his mother. Eyes filled with tears that dared to spill over, but did not. A small smile stretched across his face as a whisper departed from his lips.  
  
"Yes, that would be helpful."  
  
Bulma rushed over near the broken regeneration tank, she had never gotten a chance to fix it since the *accident* three weeks ago. She grabbed the machine and the many wires that accompanied it. After carrying the machine over, she connected all the appropriate tools to their proper places. It left Lareesa once again entangled in wires, but this time she didn't try to escape. Next Bulma came over with syringe in her posession.  
  
"I'll need to take some blood samples, in case she needs a transfusion." she stated as she dug the needle into Lareesa's skin.  
  
'OUCH! Son of a Saiyan that HURT!' (yes i know its corny...tryin to cut down on language tho) 'Bulma, why the hell did you do that?!'  
  
"I'll have to analyze this to see her type, and if she needs one I'm positive we will be able to find a doner." Bulma smiled slightly. She then left the room to put the blood in a container.  
  
Trunks' face was void of all emotion despite what he was feeling inside. The only indication of his sadness were the tears that still welled in his eyes. Slowly, drops of sorrow began to fall mournfully onto the sheets of the bed. His head once again entered his hands as he bent forward. The tears came easier now that his mental barrier had been put aside for a moment. He then heard footsteps in the distance and quickly regained his composure.  
  
"Son, you ok?" Bulma asked as she re-entered the room. She had noticed her son's behavior and also the wet sheet ontop of the bed. She hadn't seen him like this since the androids had came along, and quite frankly she was worried.  
  
"Yeah Mom, I'm fine."  
  
"How about we turn on that machine, see what's goin on in Lareesa's head." Bulma said winking. She was trying her best to cheer up her older son, she didn't realy like to see him this way.  
  
'Machine? Oh god that stupid thing that was attached to me the first time I *shudders* fainted.' Lareesa said to herself.  
  
"Sure...I guess so." Trunks said while shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Ok the, press that button there." Bulma said pointing to a round red button near the screen.  
  
Trunks did as he was told. It was then he saw the screen flicker a bright white and then return back to blackness. He thought the thing was broken until he heard a voice.  
  
'Damnit where the hell am I? And why couldn't Trunks or Bulma hear me before?'   
  
"Lareesa?" Trunks questioned, hope filling his voice.  
  
'I'm here! Trunks is that you? Well it would have to be you since there is no way any other guy would come to see me....'  
  
"Honey its Bulma.."  
  
'Bulma what the hell is going on? why can't I see anything.'  
  
"Dear, you're in a coma..." Bulma said her voice expressing sadness.  
  
There was silence for a long time. It seemed the only sound that could be heard was Lareesa's shallow breathing. The sound of a whimper broke the silence, followed by the sound of sobbing.  
  
'How long am I going to be like this?' She questioned, between choked cries.  
  
"I don't know, it could range from less than a week to years." Bulma answered, her face drooping.  
  
'Mother...no...' Lareesa whispered. 'MOTHER!' she screamed.  
  
Just then the screen exploaded and broken glass lay on the floor. The flare of Laresa's ki had destroyed Bulma's invention within seconds. Both Trunks and Bulma looked at Lareesa to see her eyebrows drawing together slightly.  
  
"Can you fix it!?" Trunks asked in a demanding tone.  
  
"Of course, but it will take some time." Bulma answered.  
  
Bulma then exited the room, leaving an angry Trunks sitting on the bed. She figured he would want some time alone with his *friend*.  
  
"I know you can hear me." Trunks said while massaging Lareesa's hand. "It's ok, we're gonna get you out of this and everything will be fine...I promise."  
  
'Yea, you promise, but you're not in the same position I am.' Lareesa thought to herself.  
  
*~~InSiDe LaReEsA's MiNd~~*  
  
'Ok Lareesa, you're in a coma... *sniffle* no big deal.' she began to walk within the void of her mind, 'I wish I could talk to someone or get out of here,' then without warning she bumped into something hard. 'Damnit!' she said while kicking the object. 'OH SHIT! OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH!' she screamed hopping on one foot.  
  
It was then the hazy blackness began to dissipate and turn into dull colors. She saw that she was now in what looked like space. What she had kicked had been a huge rock that was on the ground. It was a rusty color and bigger than her whole body. Lareesa began to look around her. She saw numerous planets and stars that surrounded her, along with a planet that resembled earth. It looked quite beautiful in contrast to the dusty red planet she was on. Silently, she wished that she could explore the carbon copy of her home world. Within seconds she felt a pull on her body and then looking up she noticed she was on the other *planet Earth*.  
  
'Wow.' she thought. 'I never knew that my mind was such a spacious place...hehe I made a pun.'   
  
Lareesa walked around the planet she thought resembled Earth. There were small differences of course, but this only made her more infatuated with the world. Some of the differences were that instead of the sky being a pale blue, it was a light pink. The grass wasn't green, but soft lavender that seemed to dance along with the wind. Crystal clear green ponds replaced the deep blue ones. And the clouds where orange, contrasting to the background in which they lay against.   
  
"What is this place?" she asked herself. Her eyes began to scan the scene, looking for something that would trigger her senses.   
  
She turned around when something caught her eye. Turning her body, she saw a yellow glow. Her stomach began to rumble as she smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"Yum."  
  
What she had seen was an apple. It was yellow in color and looked particularly ripe. It hung from a brown-barked, lavender leafed tree. Her stomach rumbled once again.  
  
"Well, all I had was breakfast and I'm really hungry..." she began to debate, "but how do I know if its safe?" she sighed. Her stomach protested once again. "Well, if it looks good and..." she sniffed the air, "..and smells good...then it has to be ok to eat...I guess..." she blinked her eyes in anticipation. "...CHOW TIME!" (CHEW ATTACK!: from DBZ The History of Mirai Trunks ^^')  
  
Lareesa reached for the apple and grabbed it. She immediately bit into it and began to savor its taste. It seemed to have an embrosian quality to it. Her teeth chewed thoughtfully on the crunchy fruit.  
  
"Mmmm...tastes great." she commented with her mouthful. "I better grab some more just in case I get hungry later....I don't really know how long I'll be here...." she frowned.  
  
Grabbing some apples she slipped them into her...pocket? She looked down at her body and gasped at what she saw.  
  
Lareesa was wearing different clothes than she was before. Then again, she wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't wearing any clothes at all right now. Inspecting her clothing closely she found she was wearing a very baggy pants, and a loose top. The top was a bright green and her pants were black with deep pockets.  
  
"Ok, now I'm getting weirded out..." she mumbled to herself.  
  
She began to tug upon the fabric that clothed her body. It was extremely comfortable and allowed her to move easily. Remembering the apples, she shoved some more into her pockets for later.   
  
Her feet began to move as if automatically as she trugged across the lavender grass. Her feet seemed heavy for some reason, as if a burden forgotten for moments had been layed back upon her.  
  
'Maybe its just the apples that are weighin' me down.' she thought to herself.  
  
Something was nagging the back of her brain. It was itching to be discovered and realized. Ignoring the strange sensation, she walked on into the *wilderness* and continued her heavy steps, leaving markings in the ground.  
  
It was then a warm breeze picked up. It began to tug at her hair which was currently hanging loosely at her shoulders. Taking her two fingers she pushed the hair behind her ears in an effort to keep it in a somewhat organized fashion. Nonetheless, the breeze began to come her hair again and this time, it pulled at her hair with a higher intensity than before. The hazelnut strands began to lift themselves from her back and into the air. They slowly began to intertwine in a criss-cross fashion. A chill ran up Lareesa spine as she drew in a sharp intake of breath.   
  
"Who's there!" she screamed as her eyes darted around the scene, looking for whoever was *supposidly* there.   
  
No one answered. And for a split second the wind died down, but only for a short time. Then it was back again, twisting her hair in and out in different patterns.   
  
'I'm gonna turn around now, and attack whoever the hell is doing that.' Lareesa thought. ' On three...one...two.....'  
  
"THREE!" she screamed.   
  
Bringing her right arm up she punched thin air. A confused expression crossed her face as she gently brought her arm to rest by her side. Her eyes shifted when she felt a light pressure on her right shoulder. Spinning around she found herself looking into deep blue eyes.  
  
"Such anger...." a voice chooed.  
  
"Mommy?" Lareesa asked.  
  
"Yes dear." her mom replied.  
  
Tears began to pour from Lareesa's eyes and this time, she didn't make any effort to hold them back. Her eyes hit the blue dress her mother was wearing and left stains upon it. Her head wrenched itself between the crook of the elder woman's neck in an effort to seek protection from her own demons.  
  
"Shhh...honey its all alright."  
  
"How can you say that Mom? I-I'm becoming someone I'm not and am in a different dimension. I don't know why I'm here...." she paused. "But you do..don't you?"  
  
Blue eyes shifted up and down, following the movement of the woman's head.  
  
"Tell me then!" Lareesa demanded. Her mood instantly shifting from sorrow to anger. The helpless child was now strong in her own mind, and that is all that was needed to keep her going. Strength.  
  
"You know deep inside that I would if I could. Any pain I could spare you I would take for myself." Tears welled in her mother's eyes. "I am sorry that you have to face such a faltered destiny (oooo title alert! ooooooo!)."  
  
"Faltered......Mom, what do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Listen dear, my time is running short, I don't know how long I'm going to last..." she trailed off.  
  
"Mom, don't say things like that, you'll be ok." Lareesa assured.  
  
"I can save you honey, from this prison I can set you free."   
  
"No, don't do that. I'll be fine and so will you." Lareesa knew what her mother was thinking, and she didn't want it to happen.  
  
"You have to save yourself, you must survive. Discover what happened to me....and you." her mother's voice slowly began to fade.  
  
"Don't leave me again!" Lareesa screamed as her scar began to glow.  
  
"Honey, listen to me. Don't put up such a facade to those who love you, give people the chance they need to help you, and please, don't give up. I may not be here with you physically, but I will always be watching over you." her mother's voice and image slowly faded. "I for you." Where the last words that she heard spoken.  
  
"NO MOM!" Lareesa screamed louder than she thought she could. The scar began to glow with such an intensity that her vision seemed to be blocked by the splendor.  
  
A bright golden light filled all of her senses as her yells intensified. Everything was blinding, everything was killing her. It seemed as though tiny knives were poking through every part of her body, especially her heart. Her head felt like it was spinning, and everything went black moments later. After what seemed like an eternity she came to and whispered her mother's last words.  
  
"I for you." she struggled to sit up, apparently she was laying down. " She gave her life so I could live." she whispered eyes tearing.   
  
It was then she felt a hand resting upon her right arm, directly over her scar. Looking over she noticed the hand was masculine and strong. Her eyes followed the hand, up the arm, and to the face which the apendage belonged to.   
  
Lavender hair was the first thing that caught her eye. Along with blue eyes that where looking at her in a concerned way.  
  
"You're awake." Trunks said smiling a bit.  
  
"She gave up all she had for me." Lareesa mumbled, looking at Trunks and frowning. "I don't deserve to be here, she should...."  
  
"Shhhh....its ok." Trunks comforted. He drew the fragile body into his arms and hugged it. His eyes filling with tears anew, but not of sorrow, of joy. He felt a warm breath on his neck where the teenager's head rested.   
  
"My mother is dead. She died for me. Now I am really lost." Lareesa said between choked sobs.  
  
Just then Bulma walked in and saw the position of the two teens. Smiling, she walked out. Happy that Lareesa was awake and well, and also that they had both maybe finally gotten over the hump of being together. Maybe.  
  
Trunks carefully began to massage her back. His tail unknowingly wrapped itself around her waist as he continued to comfort her. His eyes watched as her tears poured onto his bare chest (yes he is still only in training pants! thank god for that!).  
  
"You waited here for me." Lareesa mumbled. "You of all people deserve to know what happened to me while I was in a coma." she shuddered.  
  
Trunks listened intently as his eyes grew wide. He was hearing Lareesa talk about a very touchy moment. There was no facade, no lies, nothing but truth that spewed from her mouth. His ears listened intently as she told him about what had happened to her. And as proof she reached down under the covers and pulled out a shiny yellow apple.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I'm really gonna get yelled at if I don't start my hw soon so I'm gonna end it there. I'm so sorry if its not extra long or anything but I have had a really busy schedule so don't get angry at me. I'm very sorry it took me so long to update but I'm not going to abandon this story so dw about that anytime soon. Ok now back to the story. It it was a little unclear Lareesa's mother (who was also in a coma if u remember) gave her life to get her daughter out of her coma and live. So now basically Lareesa's mom is dead. I have some other things to say but they are not as important so i'm just gonna go back to readin another story and stuff like that. Yea, I know, I'm as lazy as they come....BUT YOU GUYS LOVE ME FOR IT RIGHT? hopefully.... Ne way pleez review and since i'm in a hurry to get this chapter out i'm not gonna do the single reviewer thingy this time.  
  
~trunksgrl06~  
  
o yea and to keep u guys happy and not be totally pissed at me....  
  
IMAGINE TRUNKS STILL ONLY IN HIS SPANDEX PANTS....NO SHIRT...LAYING ON A BED.....SLEEPING....innocent ain't it?  
  
pleez review.... JA! 


	15. The Healing Begins: Regreted Decisions

Dislcaimer: I do NOT won Dragon BallZ plain and simple.  
  
A/N: I probably won't get this posted for a couple days but I just wanna let u guys know that I am writing asap....a day after I posted. Ok anyway read on...hope you liked the last chapter and I hope u enjoy this one also.  
  
(...)=mini author's notes  
'....'=thinking  
"...."=speaking  
  
  
Faltered Destiny  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The Healing Begins: Regreted Descisions  
  
Pulling back, Lareesa looked into Trunks' eyes. He had actually listened to her. Everything she had said was secured in his memory, never to be forgotten.  
  
'No pressure there.' she thought  
  
Feeling an itch on the back of her head she gently began to rub it.  
  
"Ouch! What the hell?!" Lareesa screamed.  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you, you have a *slight* head injury" Trunks mentioned.  
  
"How slight?" she asked while running her fingers over the bandage. It was then she felt moisture. Pulling her hand to the front of her face she mumbled, "Yeah, really slight huh?" She commented while began to rub her now crimson fingers against eachother.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Mom went to get Goku and he's gonna bring over some Senzu Beans." he assured.,  
  
"Oh yay! The wonderous bean!" she exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, you know just for that I don't think you should get one." Trunks commented while quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"Like I need a piece of crap like that to," Lareesa began to stand up and walk. Moments later she noticed Trunks' tail was wrapped around her waist. She smiled slightly and watched as he withdrew it sheepishly. "help me." she finished.  
  
No sooner had Lareesa completed this statement that she felt her head begin to swim. The room began to turn at immense speeds as she made an effort to grab the closest object she could steady herself with.  
  
Then, she felt it, her body was falling. Dropping, rather quickly in fact.  
  
'De-ja vu.' she thought.  
  
The ground. It was apporaching quickly. The white and clean linolium floor would soon be soiled. Shutting her eyes, Lareesa prayed. She couldn't muster the strength to put her arms out in front of her. Whatever strength she had had been lost since she stepped out of the hospital-like bed. Then, something most unexpected, she stopped. Moments before she was about to hit the ground, she stopped her descent. She was not greeted by the cold and hard ground, but by warm and welcoming arms.  
  
Opening one eye, and then the other, Lareesa found herself staring at the ground, which was only and inch away form her face. A chuckle resounded behind her. Turning her head she watched as lavender hair swayed gently back and forth. Slowly she reached her hand up and brushed away some of the locks of hair. She smiled faintly, the situation was a little uncomfortable to say the least. It was....wasn't it?  
  
Trunks' arm was wrapped securely around her waist, preventing her from falling any further. His eyes shined with anticipation as they looked into her dazzling emerald gems. Pulling Lareesa into him, he took his thumb and ran it across her chin, making her look toward him.  
  
Lareesa was amazed. She kinda knew what was coming next. She stared into Trunks' eyes as she felt his finger graze her jaw-line. Her eyes opened and closed as she drew her face closer to his as well.  
  
Ever so gently their lips met. They brushed against each other in such a sweet and cunning manner. It seemed as though time itself had stopped and the only thing that existed was them and the kiss. That sumptuous kiss for all eternity.  
  
Long eye lashes batted as they looked into a pair of baby-blues. Excitement and anticipation had taken its toll for now Lareesa began to breath heavily. Her intake was rapid, as if she was gasping for air.   
  
Suddenly, a sense of worry came to mind. She wondered what the hell she was doing. When had she decided to even kiss Trunks? Soon, the discomfort overwhelmed her and she pulled away from the slighlty older male. Her eyes settled on the the floor in shame.  
  
It was then Lareesa felt two blue eyes staring at her. Looking up, she saw Trunks smiled and leaned further towards her. Slowly, he moved his lips unto hers and kissed her passionately.  
  
She was surprised to say the least. Lareesa felt weird kissing Trunks in fear she was doing something wrong. This time, however, he had initiated the kiss. It seemed to confirm his feelings for her, and it also made her feel more secure.  
  
Strong masculine arms tightened around her waist. It gave her the feeling of being safe from everything frightening in the world. This was a feeling she could cherish forever. Her arms slowly moved around his neck as she kissed him with an equal intensity of her own. It was perfect bliss for both teenagers to say the least. Both had such a haunting past, and for that to be forgotten for a moment, or even a second, was the best feeling in the world.  
  
It was then the sound of a door opening interrupted the two teens. Quickly pulling away, they saw both Bulma and Goku looking at them strangely. Their eyes seemed huge as they just stared at the *couple*.   
  
With Senzu Beans in hand, Goku walked toward Lareesa and Trunks. He smiled widely, grinning that famous Son grin.  
  
"Hi, I haven't seen you since the first time you arrived here." Goku said holding out his hand toward Lareesa.  
  
"Hey," she said blushing, she had known that Bulma and Goku had saw something, but she didn't know just how much... Looking down she saw Goku's hand was still out-stretched, so shook it daintilly.  
  
"Oh by the way, I brought over some Senzu Beans for that head injury of yours." he commented while opening the tiny brown draw-string sack. He shook it until one solitary bean fell out into the palm of his hand. Taking it he handed it to Lareesa.  
  
Once the bean was in her posession she looked at it curiously. She didn't know if she should eat it. Lareesa knew all about how Senzu Beans healed people, but what if something went wrong? What if she croaked or something?  
  
Goku looked at her confused. Did she know what to do with it? He then began to speak.  
  
"You're suppose to eat it." he mentioned.  
  
Lareesa had to restrain herself from cursing Goku right then and there. What was she going to do, plant it in a flower-pot and watch it grow. Oh yes that would be very interesting. Not wanting to make a bigger ass out of herself she placed the bean into her mouth, chewed, and swallowed it. The after-taste almost made her gag. Almost.  
  
It was then she felt a searing amount of power pulsate through her. The pain in her head lessened within seconds, until it was finally gone. She felt the laceration on her head heal instantly, and all her strength returned to her. Instantly, she smiled, happy that she was able to be up and around again.  
  
Bulma eyed her strangely. Amusement flickered in her eyes, showing a devious question was about to be asked. A VERY personal one.  
  
"So," she began, "What were you guys up to?" Bulma asked, directing the question at both Lareesa and Trunks.  
  
'Quick think!' Lareesa's mind screamed, 'YOU got yourself into this mess! Now get YOURSELF out!' she began to chew on her bottom lip. 'THE TRUTH IDIOT...partial.' A wicked grin played on her features as her she began to steadily pace the room.  
  
"Well," Lareesa began, her eyes shifting around the room as she spoke. They suddenly caught a very horrified expression presented by Trunks as if saying, *what-the-hell-are-you-up-to?* she ignored this however and continued. "I woke up from a coma, tried to get out of bed, almost fell from the dizziness and lack of blood, and then Trunks caught me. That's were you guys walked in." she didn't give Bulma a chance to ask anymore questions before she asked one herself. "By the way, how long was I out for?"  
  
Bulma paused momentarily. Lareesa was obviously avoiding the subject of her earlier question, or at least some of it. She would confront her later, but now she had to answer some of the youth's questions.  
  
"You've been out almost a week dear."   
  
Lareesa flinched as if some pure and evil darkness had dipped its fingers into her, and touched her heart and soul. She regained her stature however, and seconds later she faced Goku and looked into his soft coal eyes.  
  
"Arigatou Son Goku." she said before turning on her heal and exciting the lab.  
  
Her calm and brisk walk soon turned to an all out run as she made her way up the stairs and into *her* room. Upon arriving, she immediately collapsed upon her bed. Burrying her head into the soft pillow, she let her tears flow freely. Tears of longing, of lost hope, of *love*...  
  
Lifting her face, Lareesa searched for one of the only objects that could stop her tears, or make them flow *further.* She found it. The grey back-pack, the link to her past. Her tear-stricken face peered into it's black depths as she reached her hand inside and pulled out a small book around the height of being 5 by 7 inches big. Her fingers traced over the delicate plum cover and the golden trimed letters that spelled out, "Deepest Thoughts."   
  
She then opened the book, reading the ever so neat handwriting that was printed upon the inside cover. Her eyes began to tear as she read the inscription:  
  
*To My Dearest Daughter,  
  
I know how you love to write down your feelings. For this reason I give you a book that was made just for you. Remember, I love you always. Maybe this will help you in your struggle to adult-hood.  
  
Love,  
Your friend  
Your Mother  
R.R.G.*  
  
R.R.G., her mother had never really told her what all of her initials stood for, only the first one which was her name: Risai.   
  
Lareesa immediately wiped away the stray tears that had fallen moments ago. Her hand moved over to the modern quil that was tucked into the binding. She pulled it out quickly and wrote down some words before shutting the book and reaching down into her bag, pulling out a lock. The key to the treasure was put around her neck, so only she could read the words that had been written.   
  
Laying her head back upon the wet pillow she closed her eyes. Watching as the demons played in the depths of her mind, and tried to break her spirit. No matter what, she would not let them. Soon after, she fell into slumber, a gift from God of revival.  
  
**hOuRs LaTeR**  
  
Lareesa sat up in bed. Her face was covered in prespiration and her legs were twisted within the soft white quilt which covered the bed. Wiping her brow, she got up and walked about the room. Sensing someone's eyes resting on her, she turned around. No one. Lareesa knew that she wasn't going crazy and within seconds, the same feeling had overtaken her once again.  
  
"Come out." Lareesa said with teeth clenched. Her eyes faced an open window, looking out into the night. 'Night, I didn't know I had slept that long.' The only indication of her hostility was the way her voice filled the room. It dripped with venom and acid, seemingly burning through the walls and floor.   
  
There was no answer. Not a sound was made in the black depths of the usually brightened room. It was so silent, you could hear the mild breeze outside. And that's just what Lareesa needed, fresh air.  
  
She walked over to her balcony and grasped the two bronze knobs. Turning them gently, the lock clicked and the doors opened.   
  
Hazelnut hair whipped wildly around her body. Her eyes strayed to the sky which was a very dark and peculiar color.   
  
'A Storm.' she thought, 'How it fits my mood perfectly.'  
  
Lareesa extended her hand out over the blacony to feel the slow and scattered drops of rain beginning to fall. Her eyes drooped to her hands as they lay before her, palms facing up.  
  
'These hands held him, these fingers brushed his hair, and these..." she continued brushing her finger-tips against her lips, 'graced his lips and returned to me a feeling of pure bliss.' She tightened her fingers and made her hands into fists. Her eyes filled with tears as she brought herself to consider her inner arguement, 'It is a shame that I was careless in my answer, but once I had told him no, I can't go back on it. It is weak, and it is not me.' A tear sneaked out of her eye and fell unto her torn outfit. 'I did say maybe, but until I figure out what is going on with me can I be sure? No. My heart and mind conflict. If he asks me once more and shows his feelings, then maybe...yes. Until then, all I can do is be friendly and nothing more.' (O_O IDK WUT THE HELL COMPELLED ME TO WRITE THAT BUT IT SEEMED TO FIT! GOMEN!)  
  
The rain pounded down with a vigorous intensity now, and Lareesa was getting soaked from head to toe. She didn't care though, nothing mattered, except the pain. Once the idea of Trunks had left her mind a new and darker one replaced it. Her Mother.  
  
More tears began to streak down her face. Their endless barrage soon faded into the rain. Natural drops and salted ones mixing, no one would know the difference. Lareesa opened her mouth through the bad times she would sing, a stress valve so to speak, and many of the songs she sang expressed her true feelings, the ones usually kept under the mask she wore.  
  
"I follow the night...can't stand...the light." she began to sing softly.  
  
"When will I begin, to live again."  
  
"One day I'll fly away. Leave all this to yesterday."  
  
"What more could your love do for me."  
  
"When will love be through with me."  
  
"Why live life from dream to dream? And dread the day when dreaming ends."  
  
"One day I'll fly away!" she sang with confidence. "Leave all this to yesterday! Why live life from dream to dream! And dread the day when dreaming ends."  
  
"One day I'll fly away." her voice grew softer. "Fly, fly, away."  
  
She dragged the back of her hand to her eyes and wiped the tears away. Her efforts seemed in vain when only more of the drops of sadness fell onto her face. Spilling over her eyelids and stinging her slightly pink and tired eyes.  
  
A light shuffle echoed within the room, but Lareesa hadn't heard due to the fact that she was standing outside, and in the middle of a storm no less. (Jeez...ella es muy estupida!) Suddenly the balcony doors creaked. She heard this and turned around. Her eyes met two blue ones. (de-ja vou? .... hehe)  
  
"Hey, everyone was wondering where you had gone off to." Trunks said looking at her.  
  
"I was tired." Lareesa advertised flatly. "So I came up here to sleep."  
  
"Oh," he paused, "Well, you're clearly not doing that now."  
  
"I needed air.." she mentioned, "...lots of it." she mumbled.  
  
It was then a bolt of lightening flashed, illuminating the whole night sky. As a reflex Lareesa jumped and grabbed the nearest thing she could get her hands on...Trunks' arm. (ooo is this gettin good or what? ^.~) Almost instinctively Trunks put his arms around Lareesa, so that one hung over her shoulder and the other encircled her torso. She gulped loudly as she felt his tail wrap around her thigh.  
  
'He's making a move, apparently showing his feelings...shit shit shit.' she thought. 'Now what?'  
She was snapped back into reality when she thought about her own words. '...and shows his feelings...then maybe...yes'  
  
Lareesa smiled at Trunks as she burried her head into his chest. He grasped her tighter as the thunder boomed. Her eyes fluttered and her brows furrowed. She had always been afraid of large storms for some reason. She was fourteen and cuddling with someone because of a silly fear, but then again, the cuddling wasn't such a bad thing. (^^)  
  
Trunks took the one hand that was draped over her shoulder an put it around her waist also. He smiled a warm and loving grin as he stared into her eyes. He watched her intently as and indication of how she felt about the current situation they were both in.  
  
They both stood out in the rain. Neither caring that they were both soaked. Just that they were with eachother. And that's what really mattered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I'm done. Lareesa's been having second thoughts..but it looks like she's gettin over her fears eh? And Trunks now...wow... he's comin out of his shell too. A lot of my friends wanted this part out, I just hope I didn't rush it. Umm yea...there was some important info in this chapter...and just to let you know this story does have a plot along with a great story-line...or so i'm told. ok then i need ur guys opis (opinions). Ok, I'm a little unsure if A) Trunks and Lareesa should get together in the next chapter. or B) should they still shy away. I could make it go either way...but i'm so unsure right now and i would really like ur guyz feedbacks and pleez tell me wut u want to happen...it'll help me write.  
  
~ThAnKs To YoU~  
  
ChEeZe- the first reviewer of my last chapter...thanx buddi and hello damien! nice saying too...i like it!!  
  
DeathStorm- thanx for not flamin me there ^^' i know i didn't get this ch out early either...but at least its pretty long right? and yea...i guess everyone is lazy...but me especially...well thanx for reviewin ^.~  
  
Trunksgf513- My story stinks like cow-poo pie? YAY! My life's work has been completed! i'll check out that song...did u say Alcohol? HAS TASUKI BEEN DRINKIN AGAIN!? YOU KNO..NEXT TIME HE COMES HOME WITH SOME SAKE I'M SO GONNA BUST A CAP ON HIS ASS! jk jk u know me..he'd probably flame me with that huge iron fan....^^'   
  
Cyzay- You loved me so much u reviewed twice! I feel so loved! And btw Lareesa's mom wuz in a coma...but now she's dead..cuz when she met her daughter in the *Astrial Plane* she wanted to get her out of a coma, and the only way to do that was to give her for her daughter...sry if that was a lil confuzling...if u have anymore questions just leave them in the review box. And don't worry I didn't forget about puting Vegeta in his silk boxers...i know when its gonna be incorporated so dw...I will put it in when its appropriate.....shortly hopefully. ^^'  
  
Well thanx again to everyone who reviewed and pleez review once again...u guyz know that those things keep me motivated! I luv ya all! Adios!  
  
Sincerlamente,  
  
Trunksgrl06  
  
O and I 4got..the song I used in this chapter was from the Soundtrack "Moulin Rouge" and it was sung by Nicole Kidman...there i gave credit...now no one can sue me! ok i'm done...bbie 


	16. Surprises: Battle With the Shower

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ...only my plot line and characters...so just read and be happi! ^^  
  
(...)=mini author's notes  
'....'=thinking  
"...."=speaking  
  
  
Faltered Destiny  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Surprises: Battle With the Shower  
  
A figure entangled itself within the white sheets. Fingers and hands tugged tightly upon them, on the verge of ripping it to pieces. An alarm went off, the infernal beeping disturbing the rest of the figure. The person sat up abruptly and slammed their hand down, thus silencing the machine. Opening their eyes the figure looked around frantically.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Lareesa asked as she pulled the covers off of her body and stepped onto the plush carpet.  
  
Her feet gently glided along the surface. They barely touched the floor as she walked. It was then she felt a draft in the room and a shiver ran up her spine. Slipping her hands up to her shoulders she began to rub them vigorously. It felt like something was missing, but she wasn't sure what.  
  
'What could it be?' she asked herself.  
  
Then it hit her. She ran her now shaky fingers over her soft skin.  
  
"Wait, I shouldn't be able to feel my skin...not if my shirt is there. HOLY SHIT!"  
  
Becoming nervous, Lareesa's eyes scanned her body in a distressed manner. Her eyes became as wide as saucers as she looked down at her figure. It was then she noticed that the only clothing that covered her was a black bra and matching panties.  
  
"H-how did I get out of my clothes?!" she screached.  
  
It was then Lareesa heard a door open. However, when she looked at the door which lead to the hall she found it to be both closed and locked.  
  
"That's really strange." she commented.  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed when she heard the soft scuffle of someone's feet brushing against the gray carpet. With muscles tense Lareesa bawled her hands into two tight fists.  
  
'What if its a robber? Or worse! A HOMOCIDAL KILLER?!' she thought.   
  
She heard the footsteps grow closer and closer...until...  
  
"POW!"  
  
"SHIT!" A voice screamed. The person was currently holding his nose. "Why the hell did you do that?!"  
  
Opening her eyes Lareesa started to laugh. She was staring into two baby-blues which were partially covered with lavender hair.  
  
"Trunks you scared me." she said breathing in and out. "And since when do you curse?"  
  
"Since I'm caught off guard and someone punches me; almost breaking my nose." he retorted.  
  
"Well sorry, if you hadn't been sneaking up on me than maybe I wouldn't have punched you." she argued.  
  
"Ahhh don't worry about it." Trunks said taking his hands away from his nose. It began to redden a little bit, but nothing more.  
  
Lareesa struggled not to laugh once again. She watched as Trunks looked at her in a weird way, wondering what she was thinking. She then noticed how his eyes began to rake up and down her body slowly, barely moving.  
  
At this Lareesa stiffened. She immediately remembered the current situation she was in. Her face grew warm as she stared at the now very interesting carpet. (What a pretty color. ^^')   
  
"Do you know why I'm only in...this?" Lareesa asked while lifting her head up and using her hands to accent her question. She felt uncomfortable, but the question had to come up somehow.  
  
Trunks paused for a moment. His tail began to twitch nervously in back of him. ('You and me baby ain't nothin but mammals so lets do it like they do on the discovery channel.....GETTIN' HORNEY NOW!'..lol) When he spoke his voice was soft and...unsure?  
  
"Well, last night, "he paused trying to stop himself from reinacting the scene, "you fell asleep outside in the storm.." 'And in my arms' he thought. "After I noticed this I kinda went to put you to bed and since we were both soaked," he blushed, "You started to shiver, so I took off your training uniform and left. Sorry..." he tilted his head toward the floor, allowing his hair to pool over his features.  
  
Lareesa blinked steadily. 'Well I sure wasn't expecting that.' she thought. Her heart began to sink with both grief and guilt. She felt as though it was her job to apologize, even though it was gonna kill her just to get those certain words out.  
  
"Umm Trunks," Lareesa started, her voice wavering a bit.   
  
At the sound of her voice, Trunks looked up at her. She sounded a little afraid of what she was about to do or say.  
  
"I'm sorry for...for leading you outside into the rain and probably causing you to get sick." she stated.   
  
"Don't worry I'm perfectly fine." Trunks said.  
  
Slowly Lareesa brought her right hand up to Trunks' face and slapped him. Not so hard, but just a simple slap.  
  
"Next time though, do not change me out of my clothes without my consent." she said standing there. Here hand lingered on his face for a moment before she removed it. She was a little astounded to why she had kept her hand there for so long. She mentally began to smack herself.  
  
'Stupid stupid stupid baka baka baka...damn JAPANESE!'  
  
"I have to go shower!" she yelled quickly before grabbing some clothes, running into the bathroom, and slamming the door shut.  
  
Trunks just looked at the bathroom door and smiled. Walking over to the dishevled sheets on her bed, he sat. Waiting for Lareesa to emerge from the bath she longed for.  
  
**In the Bathroom**  
  
'Shit shit shit shit shit shit kuso kuso kuso kuso...DAMNIT!' Lareesa thought.  
  
She reached her hand out and turned on the water...the very cold water. Dropping her clothing she stepped into the shower.  
  
"Ohhhhhh CRAP! FREEZING FREEZING!" Lareesa screamed under the running water.   
  
Her body began to quake underneath the tiny streams that ran down her skin. Within seconds, her shivers began to intensify.  
  
"Ok Ok, I get it...I'm fine now." Lareesa said to no one. With that last statement, Lareesa turned the water to hot, so she could warm up.  
  
Almost immediately, the cold water turned to that of a scolding hot. Lareesa who was under the water during the time of the change ran to the back of the shower and put her hands out in front of her. In some way she was trying to stop the water from burning her skin. (Have you guys ever done that? When ur takin a bath the water temp will change drastically, and then you jump to the back and put ur arms out to change the water back to comfortable temp? Iz like we think we can control the water...lol..well on w/the story..) Her attempts seemed futile however, since the water remained at the same steamy temperature. The only option that came to mind was that Lareesa was going to have to go and fiddle with the knobs to adjust the water herself. (Well DUH!)  
  
Slowly, Lareesa made her way over to the front of the shower. The steam clouded her vision a little, but she didn't take much notice...until she felt something glide underneathe her feet. The next thing she knew was that she lay on her back, her head directly under the scolding water.  
  
"OUCH!" she screamed while jumping back and rubbing her eyes. "DAMNIT that BURNED!"  
  
**Outside the Bathroom**  
  
Trunks turned his head toward the door and looked at it puzzled. He heard screaming coming from inside, but just dimissed. He didn't want to end up walking in on Lareesa when she was naked....  
  
**Back Inside The Bathroom**  
  
Quickly making a thrust with her arm, Lareesa turned the water tempterture onto a luke warm setting. She was standing, when she felt the water become cooler and more refreshing. She sighed in relief as she washed her hair with a Vanilla perfumed shampoo and used the matching bodywash. Her senses danced with delight, she hadn't showered for a week since she was in a coma. Her expression saddened a little bit as the thought of her mother came into play.  
  
'No, I'm not gonna think of that now. I've already put myself through enough stress.' she thought.  
  
With that she turned the knob to its off position. She had gone through her entire shower in automatic mode. (That means you don't about what your doing, but you do it as an act of habit.) Stepping out from the the shower she pulled a warm wooly towel around her body. Lareesa made her way over to the bural and looked the clothes she had grabbed.   
  
There on the sink lay a pair of blue-denim hip-huggers and a black three quarter shirt with a green dragon climbing up the back. Lareesa smiled in satisfaction, her quick search for clothes had landed her with one of the best outfits she had ever picked. It was an quite understatement to say she liked her wardrobe. She quickly got dressed and looked at herself admirabley in the full length mirror. The outfit really accented both her hair and eyes.  
  
Swinging the towel over her shoulder, Lareesa opened the door and exited the bathroom. She walked out and headed toward the dresser within her room. She was struck with a rather strange feeling and turned around. To her surprise Trunks was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Turning back around quickly, she returned her attention to the mirror and started to ring the excess water from within her hair.  
  
"Have a nice shower?" Trunks questioned, sitting up on the bed.  
  
Not turning her around, Lareesa answered, "I would hardly call it nice, but I guess it was refreshing."  
  
"Ahh...I see. What was all the screaming about?" Trunks asked, curiousity piqued.  
  
"An inner struggle between woman and shower." she chuckled.  
  
Dropping the towel onto the floor Lareesa opened the drawer and pulled out a vent brush. She then began to brush her hair...grunting every now and then when her accomplise met the tangled knots.  
  
She felt eyes staring on her. Trunks' eyes. That feeling always got to her, the way you know someone is watching you without even turning around. It just always seemed so....nerve wracking.  
  
"You alright?" Lareesa asked, a little worried about the demi-saiyan in her room.  
  
Trunks sighed keeping his eyes on Lareesa, "Yea, I'm fine." A hint of doubt was hidden in his voice.  
  
Lareesa felt the twinge of guilt begin to pull on the back of her mind once again. Her eyes settled on the dresser as she spoke a few words she thought would never come from her own mouth.  
  
"If it has anything to do with me slapping you, I'm sorry." she said. Her eyes slowly filling up with tears, but she blinked them back. 'Damn...why the hell am I crying? Is it that time of the month or something?' she wondered.  
  
The light shuffle of feet against the carpet could be heard once again. They were heading over toward the dresser, and toward Lareesa. She tried to remain calm as she heard the sound stop directly in back of her. The sound of the rapid beating of her heart gave her an indication of what was going on.  
  
'Can it be that...I like or even *love* Trunks?' she asked herself.  
  
Her heart only continued to beat faster, it was going so fast she thought it would jump right out of her rib-cage. Lareesa felt that same feeling. His eyes were still watching her, but she refused to turn around and meet his gaze.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I think I probably deserved what I got." Trunks said, his breath hitting the back of Lareesa's neck.  
  
She shivered slightly. The alarm in her head began to go off.  
  
'TOO CLOSE! HE IS TOO CLOSE!' it repeated. (iono..my writers block is comin back)  
  
"Are you cold?" Trunks asked as he watched her shiver.   
  
"I guess you could say that." Lareesa answered.  
  
A smirk played upon Trunks' lips. He slowly took his arm and let it inch toward her stomach. Grasping it lightly, he allowed his arm to envelope the teenage girl. Her eyes widened, but she didn't move; the only indication of her being alive was the quick and shallow rhythm of her breathing.  
  
Bending down, Trunks moved his head and placed it in the crook of Lareesa's neck. He began to nuzzle his skin against hers in a slow and relaxing rhythm. His hot breath meeting Lareesa's cool skin, making her shiver.  
  
'What's going on? What is Trunks doing? He's never done anything like this before and all I can do is stand here.' she thought.  
  
Soft kisses began to plant themselves on the teenage girl's neck. Gently moving from her collerbone, to the base of her neck, and still traveling upward. Lareesa's body shook in short convulsions as she tried to stand there rigid.  
  
At the same time Trunks was involved in his barrage of kisses he was also turning Lareesa around slowly, so she could meet his gaze. He continued his *assault of love* (corny...no?) until his eyes met hers, and they where face to face.  
  
Lareesa watched Trunks intently, her eyes meeting his. She was very nervous, but not one single bit of that emotion was expressed. She watched as his face drew closer to hers. Closing her eyes, she awaited what she knew was coming. Not intending to stop it she waited still, just to see what would happen. She felt a warm breath meeting her skin and then......  
-------------  
  
End of Chapter....I'm so mean! Well here's a cliffy, i felt as though i wasn't leavin you guyz with enough of those lately. So I hope this will make up for it! Cya!  
  
**Tanx to You**  
  
Trunksgf513- Lust? Y yes maybe...And I know how u feel..colorguard has gotten me really sore...among other things....lol!  
  
BC- You may just get ur wish BC...keep checking back  
  
DeathStrom-I'm super lazy now! yea go me go me! And you may have to wait for the next chapter to see if the two teens get together....  
  
MysticMoonAngel- HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!! I hope u like, and np readin ur poem and revewein...i enjoyed it a lot!  
  
Cyzay- Thank you for ur comments and suggestions, i truly appreciate them! I'm glad u now understand the whole thing w/L-chan's mom. And keep waiting cuz Veggie-chan will b coming in the next couple chs hopefully.....  
  
Oni-Gaki- Longer sentences?! U nuts!? Ahhhh screw it i'm too tired to argue and yes i checked out that site...nice.  
  
Thanx to all who reviewed!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bet u guyz can't wait until the next ch eh? Well keep on reviewin and hopefully i'll update quicker cuz of spring-break...yea i'll cya guyz next time! Adios!  
  
Trunksgrl06 


	17. Hungry for Breakfast?: Loss of Appetite

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ....iz all the same...if i did own them then why would i b writin stories on ff.net? So yea...that's pretty obvious right?  
  
A/N: I am such a procrastinater...haha i'd rather b writing than doing my hw...lol...hope mi madre doesn't find out *hides* ok then...read on and review pleez. O and I hope u like this chapter and the last one...i know i left u guyz hangin but this chapter will complete the situation i left off in the last....yea...hope ur happi ^.^  
  
(...)=mini author's notes  
'....'=thinking  
"...."=speaking  
  
*Last Time*: Lareesa watched Trunks intently, her eyes meeting his. She was very nervous, but not one single bit of that emotion was expressed. She watched as his face drew closer to hers. Closing her eyes, she awaited what she knew was coming. Not intending to stop it she waited still, just to see what would happen. She felt a warm breath meeting her skin and then...... (there's a lil' reminder)  
  
Faltered Destiny  
  
Chapter 17 (wow I'm gettin up there...)  
  
Hungry for Breakfast?: Loss of Appetite  
  
She felt a warm breath meeting her skin and then an apendage wrap itself securely around her thigh.  
  
'Tail.' she thought.  
  
There was scarcely any space between the two's lips and the gap was still closing. In a matter of moments their two lips met (*~fluff~*).  
  
Lareesa felt Trunks' arms grab her tightly as if letting her go would be a crime. It wasn't one of those if-you-go-I-would-kill-you sort of tightness, but a if-I-let-you-go-I'm-afraid-that-I-would -never-be-able-to-live-with-myself sort of things. This feeling was warm as if nothing evil could penetrate her mind or soul.  
  
'It feels as though everything is perfect, and as though nothing else in the world matters.' Lareesa thought.  
  
Just then Lareesa felt Trunks' tongue slide along her lips, begging for entrance to her mouth. She was snapped back to reality by this and complied.  
  
His moist tongue slid through the barrier which was her lips and began to explore her mouth. His tongue eventually met hers and they both began to dance and battle with eachother.   
  
While kissing Trunks so many things were running through Lareesa's head. One of which was: 'Why am I doing this?' 'Because you love him...' a voice cooed. 'DaMnIt!' she thought.   
  
While her tongue was exploring Trunks' mouth she came across one of his inscisors. Dragging her tongue across it she noticed that it was a little larger and sharper than a regular human's tooth. Then again, Trunks wasn't human, he was a demi-saiyan.  
  
They broke the kiss slowly moments later, each breathing a little heavier than normal. Trunks leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently. Lareesa closed her eyes as his mouth moved towards her ear, nuzzling her tenderly.  
  
"So, where do we stand now?" he whispered. Lareesa's eyes opened wide and her grip on him tightened.  
  
"I - "  
  
"You guys!! Breakfast is ready!!" Bulma's voice wrang from the other side of the door. She knocked furiously before screaming again. "Are you guys alive? Come down now or your breakfast is going to be eaten by his royal pain in the ass." she finished before walking downstairs and back into the kitchen.  
  
"We'd better go before there isn't any breakfast left." Lareesa said as she tore her grasp away from Trunks and opened the door; waiting for him. "You coming?"  
  
"Yea in a sec." Trunks said as he exited Lareesa's room and went into his own. He came back moments later wearing a pair of navy fleece pants.  
  
'Damn he's hot...and what a nice ass.' Lareesa thought, instantly blushing.  
  
"Ready?" Trunks asked, eyeing her strangely.  
  
"Oh....ummm yea of course!" Lareesa replied as she walked along-side Trunks as they exited her room.  
  
While walking down the long flight of stairs Trunks looked at Lareesa, and then back at the ground.  
  
"Shifting back into your coyness act eh Trunks?" Lareesa whispered.  
  
"No, just thinking about the question I asked you earlier." Trunks replied hesitantly.  
  
"Well, does this answer it?" Lareesa asked as she put her right arm around Trunks' waist and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Trunks blushed, but then allowed his arm to wrap around her shoulders and his tail to secure itself around her waist.  
  
"Yup." he replied while smirking.  
  
"I think I made you a happy Saiyan." Lareesa scoffed.  
  
He chuckled slightly. 'Is it that obvious?' Trunks thought while sweat-dropping. (hehe...this is Trunks-kun ^^')  
  
Both of the teenagers entered the kitchen a couple of minutes later. They had both separated knowing that Vegeta would have a comment to make if he saw them hanging on eachother. Taking seats across from eachother they waited. Bulma brought some plates to the table and placed them in front of each person.   
  
Lareesa tried to stifle the giggles that threatened to errupt from her chest. She herself, had one plate of food which consisted of two scrambled eggs, five strips of bacon, and a toasted english muffin w/jelly and butter. The Saiyan males which included Vegeta, Trunks, Chibi Trunks, and Goten had eight plates each. Goten had spent the night at the Briefs house the day before.  
  
'At least Trunks has the decency to eat with some manners.' Lareesa thought as she gazed at the eating frenzy that was taking place before her eyes. She blinked in exasperation and then returned her line of vision toward her own food. She really loved scrambled eggs, along with the sides that came with them. She eyed the ketchup across the table and her mouth began to water. (what are eggs without ketchup? LOL!)  
  
"Pass the ketchup please." Lareesa commented.  
  
Just as this question had left her mouth she found that the bottle was being hurled at her. The speed was too quick for her to see anything but a red blur so she ducked; soon hearing the glass bottle smack against the wall and fall to the floor in a million pieces.  
  
"I can see the headlines now, 'Unsuspecting Teen Killed By Flying Ketchup Bottle'..." she mumbled under her breath while straitening herself back in her seat.  
  
This however caught Vegeta's attention and he looked up from his breakfast eyeing the teen. He smirked, apparently forming some sick and irritant plot in his twisted head. (twisted hair)  
  
"I can see why you didn't catch that ," he started, "Too much sleep can take away your senses."  
  
Lareesa's blood began to boil. He was talking about her being in her state of a coma. HE was the one who put her there in the first place. She tried to keep herself calm, but to no avail remained as steamed as she was when Vegeta had first made his statement.  
  
He could tell her ki was rising. Wondering how far he could get her to go he kept on egging her on. Vegeta smirked while contemplating what else he could say that would seemingly piss off the young teen.  
  
"Did you have a nice rest? Or would you rather go under for a longer time?" Vegeta asked menacingly.  
  
'Keep eating. Don't even give him the satisfaction of letting him know that he's pissing you off. Imagine Vegeta dancing around in a pretty pink tu-tu....' she thought. '...revenge...'  
  
Lareesa continued eating her breakfast and tried to ignore Vegeta to her best ability. She felt many pairs of eyes watching her intently. Looking out of the corner of her eye she noticed that they belonged to Trunks, Bulma, and Goten.  
  
"Why don't you go back to bed, maybe then you'll wake up and be a lot stronger than you already are." Vegeta scoffed.  
  
'Can't control temper...pissed beyond repair...grrrrrr!'   
  
Lareesa slowly got up form her seat and pushed the chair in. Walking toward the doorway to exit the kitchen she met Vegeta's gaze. He immediately stood up and blocked her path.  
  
"Please move." she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Not unless you can make me." Vegeta stated meeting her bright green eyes with his dark ebony ones.  
  
Lareesa chewed her bottom lip for a moment, this seemed to help her think better. Her face brightened slightly once she configured a plan that would work. It had a chance of failure and a chance of success, but there was a thin line between the two. She slowly got into a fighting stance and readied her hand as if going to punch Vegeta in the jaw.  
  
"Not this again...you know you won't be able to beat me."  
  
Lareesa didn't reply, but only went to throw a punch at Vegeta. As he readied a block she did a front-handspring and jumped over his head. Vegeta turned around, infuriated; this is when Lareesa swung her left foot around and kicked him in the stomach. After *finishing* her plan she ran upstairs and into her room locking the door behind her before Vegeta could even catch his breath.  
  
Blowing out some of the breath she had saved as an emergency Lareesa sat on her bed. Picking up a nearby newspaper as she did so. The only thought trail that entered and exited her mind was:  
  
'Vegeta is going to kill me....but then again he wanted me to get past him...and where did I learn to do a front-handspring? Life is sure full of surprises.' Lareesa thought while flipping through the many pages of the paper. 'Ahhh the comics...wonder what's goin on in the world of Garfield.'  
  
Upon trying to find the comic section of the paper Lareesa passed some pretty interesting adds, a couple she thought of applying for or taking part in.  
  
***Downstairs***  
  
"VEGETA! How could YOU do such a thing!?" Bulma screeched while staring at her hot-headed husband.  
  
Vegeta only grunted as he walked away from the situation.  
  
"Mom," Trunks said whispering, "there's something I need to tell you." Bulma listened intently to what her future son had to say. "Lareesa's mom died when she was in a coma." Bulma stared into the blanket of space in utter shock.  
  
"No wonder she had been so upset, my kami." she sighed as tears came to her eyes.  
  
****************  
  
Lareesa read the many adds in the paper. The feeling of having to earn her keep or just having to do something with her time came to mind. Almost instantly she sat up and walked over to her dresser. Finding a small case she opened it and pulled out a capsule that was labeled 'hover-bike'. Picking up her back-pack she made her way toward the window/balcony. Just before she was about to climb down the ivy she heard a door swing open. A figure slowly entered her room looking around frantically, that figure was Trunks.  
  
'Shit, I'm almost out the window, now what do I do?'  
  
"Where are you going?" Trunks asked. He was standing directly across from Lareesa with his arms crossed. His face held a sterness Lareesa had never seen before, it seemed strict yet void of all emotion at the same time.  
  
"Ummm...well out." Lareesa stammered while swinging her one leg over the balcony bars.  
  
"Out where?" he questioned, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"Sight-seeing and stuff..." Trunks gave her an iquisitive look, "Despite what you may think I do want to see the city." she said while beginning her decent down toward the ground.  
  
Trunks ran over to the balcony and watched as Lareesa clung onto the many vines and looked up at him. Her hair was whipping freely about her face, and sometimes obstructing her view. He was drawn out of his semi-daze when he heard her call his name.  
  
"Trunks you know you can come right? You probably know where everything is and stuff...so....."  
  
At that Trunks lowered himself so that he was eye-level with Lareesa. (Meaning he flew down near her). She was so surprised by his act that she lost both her foot-hold and grasp; she began to fall to the ground.  
  
'Deja-vu.'  
  
Feeling the ground nearing she didn't scream, for moments later two strong arms caught her and brought her gently to the ground.  
  
"See what would have happened if I wasn't around." Trunks joked.  
  
"Yea, I would have never fallen." she retalliated.  
  
Seconds later she noticed the position that both herself and Trunks were in. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and she had her arms encircling his neck. The furry apendage was also entangled on her leg. She blushed slightly and went to pull away, but was stopped by Trunks' strong grip.  
  
"Shifting back into you coyness act?" he asked smirking, using the same question Lareesa had used on him.  
  
"N-no." she stuttered. She brought her hand up and ruffled his hair slightly, causing him to growl. "Oh and I pissing you off now?" she questioned while grinning, her courage quickly regained.  
  
He growled once again and at this she tried to step back, but once again his hands prevented her from doing so. Then he smirked and kissed her lips lightly, pulling away rather quickly.  
  
"No." he replied. "I just wanted to try and scare you." An evil glint flickered in his eyes.  
  
Lareesa took her hands from his neck and slapped him playfully against the chest. Slowly he let go of her and asked her what she wanted to see.  
  
"Hrm.." she mumbled, "Well everything here..." She then proceeded to toss the capsule onto the ground and climbed onto the hover-bike.  
  
"You're not going to ride that are you?" Trunks chuckled.  
  
"Why what's wrong with it?" Lareesa questioned.  
  
"Well...there's nothing wrong with *it* but you have no idea where you are going and you want to drive." he finished.  
  
"I see your point...but what are you saying...that you want to drive." she quiered.  
  
"Not exactly." he said while extending his arms, Lareesa's eyes widened.  
  
"No." she stated. "What if someone sees us or worse...you drop me..." she mumbled the last part.  
  
"Number one, we'll be flying too high and fast for anyone to see us and number two," he paused, "I would *never* drop you."  
  
Lareesa gulped, and slowly re-capsalised the hover-bike. Tucking the capsule into her pocket she made her way over to Trunks. She entered his arms slowly and carefully, making sure that she felt comfortable within his grasp. He closed his arms moments later and positioned himself for take-off.  
  
It was around this time that she noticed Trunks had changed his attire. He was now in his usual blue C.C. jacket, black tanktop, and his baggy black pants. (droolz) Lareesa's eyes raked his body, her mind noting how the clothing fit him so well. She was brought back from her *good times* when she heard him speak.  
  
"Ready?" he questioned, looking down into two emerald gems. Lareesa nodded. "Ok here we go."  
  
Lareesa gripped Trunks' clothing tightly as they took off into the sky. Wondering what adventures would reveal themselves to the two teens.  
  
Bulma stood there looking out one of the large windows from the kitchen. She had seen the whole thing as it transpired. Sighing dreamily she went over and emptied Lareesa plate which still contained half of the food on it, untouched.  
  
"No wonder they didn't hear me when I called them this morning." she giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well thaz the end of this chapter...hope u guyz are happy cuz now i have to go clean my room otherwize i can't sleep over my friend's house tonight...damn...an i only have *looks at clock* two hours! CRAP! *runs off toward her room*  
  
Thanx to the three people who reviewed I appreciate it more than you'll ever know ^.~. (counts..all three of u ^^')  
  
Ok next chapter...ADVENTURES lots of them...hopefully...and now i have to go to G.S....and then read...ACK when will the torture end?!  
  
A/N: this is without a doubt one of my most fav chapters! weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
The cure for stress is reviews and lots of them..LOL!  
  
Trunksgrl06  
  
*sry i don't have time for individual review thingies today* 


	18. The Cat and Mouse Give Chase

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz and I never will *sigh*  
  
A/N: hey peeps! did u guyz like that last chappy? Hope ya did cuz here comes some more fun headin ur way! lol i am so corny...O and in this chapter there is bashing...BASHING OF _._._._._._...i won't say who tho ^.~  
  
(...)=mini author's notes  
'....'=thinking  
"...."=speaking  
  
*Last Time*-Lareesa gripped Trunks' clothing tightly as they took off into the sky. Wondering what adventures would reveal themselves to the two teens.  
  
Faltered Destiny   
  
Chapter 18  
  
The Cat and Mouse Give Chase  
  
Lareesa watched as they flew over large mountains and streams. She even saw some houses. They weren't flying too fast where everything was a blur, at least she didn't think so. Her eyes fluttered every so often against the wind and teared from the irritating air. Rubbing her eyes she covered them slightly with her arm, providing a small amount of protection from the trecherous winds.   
  
Noticing this Trunks took his arms and pulled Lareesa closer to his body, trying to provide her with some relief from the cool breeze. He watched as her body began to shiver slightly due to the coolness of the weather. He carefully flared his ki to ensure warmth for her body.  
  
"Thank you." she mumbled.  
  
Trunks smiled as he wrapped his arms around her tighter and burried his head within her hair, taking in the pleasant scent. He was interrupted a few seconds later......  
  
"Hey Trunks, let's land over there." Lareesa said while pointing at the ground. Her tone was extremely pleasant due to the fact of an exploration of a new place.   
  
The duo landed moments later. Lareesa practically jumped out of Trunks' arms and onto the soft and springy grass. Turning around quickly she smiled, before running off into what seemed to be a park of some type.  
  
Trunks watched her, mouth agape as she ran as fast as her long and slender legs would allow. He shook his head abruptly before heading out to catch the vixen that was Lareesa, thinking how many cold showers he would need upon arriving home. (lol!)  
  
Lareesa allowed her feet to pound furiously upon the soft grass. Every so often, leaving small imprints where her feet had once been. Trying her hardest she continued toward her unknown destination. Hearing the crackling of some twigs, she turned around. Eyes wide, she stared at the scene that was present before her.  
  
There walking toward Lareesa was Trunks, his slow and prideful stride never wavering. He was maybe fifty feet away from her at most, but that wasn't a large distance for a demi-saiyan. His smirk gave away the fact that his confidence was quite large and that he would catch her.  
  
'Wrong.' she thought.  
  
Turning her head back toward the direction she was running , Lareesa smiled, for infront of her lay a huge crowd of people.  
  
"This is where I'll lose him." she smirked while running toward the assembly.  
  
"What is she doing?" Trunks wondered aloud.  
  
He watched Lareesa as she disappeared into the bustling cluster of people. Grinning to himself, he continued his steady pace, knowing he could catch Lareesa if he tried.  
  
Lareesa pushed her way through the numerous amounts of people, grunting as she did so. Sucking in her breath, she squeezed through tight spaces she never thought possible. After finally coming to the end of the sidewalk she breathed out heavily, letting out all of the excess air she had kept within her lungs.  
  
"Damn." she said, "Now where to?"  
  
Shoving her hands into her pockets as a nervous habit, she felt something. Seconds later she pulled out a small tubular object that fit within the palm of her hand. She smiled mischeviously as she pressed down on the small button that was ontop of the capsule. Within a matter of moments a puff of smoke appeared and then disappeared. There before her lay the midnight blue hover-bike. Taking the black helmet from one of the handle-bars she put in on her head, but not before tucking her hair underneathe it. Climbing onto the bike she twisted the handle, thus starting the engine. Before taking off into the street she mumbled.  
  
"Let's see Trunks try and recognize me now, let along find me."  
  
With that she spead off down the street, leaving an exaust trail where she had once been.  
  
Once emerging from the thick crowd, Trunks looked around in panic. His eyes flitted to every area of the crowd and he STILL couldn't find Lareesa. Now he was starting to get worried because he had already tried searching for her ki, but that didn't work. This event seemed really strange to him due to the fact that you're suppose to be able to be able to feel someone's ki unless they were dead. He shrugged his shoulders dimissivly while saying.  
  
"It couldn't be that." He guessed that her ki was probably blending in with the crowds', since it wasn't that strong.  
  
Trunks continued to walk on in search for Lareesa....while elsewhere.....  
  
"Wooooooo! I never knew a hover-bike could be so much fun." Lareesa yelled as she sped down the street.  
  
Popping a wheely, she continued on until she came to a motor shop. Upon arriving at the shop she took off her helmet and re-capsuled her bike. She then began to rub her hair with her hands and she began combing it, raking her fingers through the fly-away tassles. She also began to rub her hands together furiously, they were beginning to get sore from keeping a tight grip on the bars of the bike. Swinging her backpack around her shoulder, she entered the small shop.  
  
"What could I do for you." A burly man asked.   
  
His head was shaved and he had a gotee. His left arm had a tattoo of a dragon on it in various colors. He wore an old and battered leather jacket with the arms cut off. There was a small but recognizable lable upon the piece of clothing, of which read Bubba.  
  
Lareesa gulped and slowly walked in front of the desk. Scraping her hands together as both a nervous habit and to soothe the pain she began to speak.  
  
"Hi, I was wondering if you had some leather gloves." she stated making her request short but sweet.  
  
At this Bubba quirked an eyebrow and smirked at the same time. A dark gloom overtook his features, not that they were pleasant to begin with, but now he appeared even darker than before.  
  
"Why would a gal like you want some leather gloves....unless they were pink of course." he scoffed.  
  
"No, black would be just fine." Lareesa said while biting her bottom lip. This guy was getting fresh with her. It made her feel extremely angered, but what could she do? Nothing from the looks of it.  
  
"Fine then." the man smirked. "YO JACK!"  
  
"Yea Uncle?" A voice came from behind a door toward the back of the store.  
  
"I need ya to find this here GIRL," he emphasized the word," some leather gloves."  
  
A few moments later the sound of a door opening, and then closing could be heard. Within seconds a young man stepped into Lareesa's line of vision. Her jaw nearly dropped at the site.  
  
There before her lay a man wearing tight black leather pants (what's it w/me and leather? lol!) and an open denim vest. On his right shoulder there was a tattoo that meant life in Chinese. Lareesa's gaze continued upward and she noticed that he had dark saphire eyes and dark brown hair, which was spiked up with some gel. Smeared upon various spots of his body were streaks of greece, apparently he had been working on an appliance or something along that line.  
  
'Wow.' she thought.   
  
"So..." Jack started. "What type of leather gloves do you want."  
  
It took Lareesa a moment to collect herself, but then she spoke, "Well I'm looking for the ones that have the fingers cut off, and it would be nice if they were extremely comfortable."  
  
"Don't ya forget now Jack...." Bubba commented, "they oughtta be pink."  
  
Lareesa turned so that her back was facing the man known as Bubba, she furrowed her eyebrows and squeezed her fingers into the palms of her hand...another bad habit. She felt a small twinge of pain as she gently let the pressure drain from her finger tips and fall horizontal to her body.  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
Trunks lifted his head into the air and smirked. Lareesa's ki had just rose, giving away her exact location. He headed to the motor-shop, wondering what she was doing there.  
  
"So, do you have those gloves or not?" Lareesa asked in an agitated tone.  
  
"Yea, we have them...just follow me." Jack said as he lead Lareesa to one of the shelves down isle number two.  
  
"Damn asswhole, thinking I'm all prissy and shit...moron." Lareesa mumbled.  
  
Jack, hearing Lareesa turned around and handed her a pair of black leather gloves with the fingers cut off.  
  
"These are on the house." he commented while handing her the gloves, " My uncle can sometimes be such a sexist jerk...sorry about that."  
  
"Hey no problem, its not like I haven't dealt with people like that before," she paused, "but I can pay for these...I don't want you to get into any trouble or anything." she began to dig into her backpack and pulled out some money.  
  
"Nahh...don't worry about it. Just take 'em. Its not like we get many female customers askin' for these." he said while motioning to the gloves.  
  
'Hrm...wonder why.' Lareesa thought.  
  
Just then while looking out the window Lareesa saw Trunks walk by and she quickly turned her back, then the sound of the door opening came to her senses.....  
  
"So, I noticed you've been working on something in the back room...could I see what it is?" she questioned.  
  
"Well sure, it would be nice to get someone elses opinion."Jack then continued to turn on his heel and motioned for Lareesa to follow him. He led her into a room in the back of the store.  
  
Lareesa noticed that just as Jack had taken her to the back room that Trunks was hovering over the front desk.  
  
'Yea, like he's gonna get anything out of him...he'd probably just mock Trunks about his lavender hair.' she chuckled slightly.  
  
Walking into the backroom she found it to be a dark place. Until that is, Jack turned on the lights.  
  
"Woah." Lareesa mumbled as she looked at the contraption in the middle of the floor.  
  
It was a deep red hover-bike, but it didn't look anything like the one Lareesa owned. It was more futuristic in the way that it was sculpted. There was a black glass window atop the rounded body and it looked like it ran a lot faster.  
  
"This is the BMX-3000." Jack commented.  
  
"Y-you made this?" Lareesa stuttered, in utter shock.  
  
"Yeah, my job is to design and build new motor-vehicles."  
  
"Well this is awesome." she said running her right hand along the contours of the bike.   
  
Just then Lareesa heard the faint sound of someone's footsteps coming. She guessed it would be Trunks and looked around quickly for an escape. Her eyes landed on a door that layed in the very back of the large room. Bidding her farewell to Jack she left. Telling him that she had to meet someone somewhere, when in reality she was really running away from that person. After she finished running about a hundred yards away, she remembered something.  
  
"Shit, I forgot to recapsulise my hover-bike...and now its still back there." Lareesa stated smacking her hand to her forehead. "Well, I'll just have to tell Bulma I lost it...its the partial truth."  
  
She continued to walk along in the city when she came to pass a club of some-type. Remembering the add in the paper, she went inside and got a flyer. And quickly returning to the street moments later. Lareesa stuffed the piece of paper into her backpack and continued along the sidewalks of the city.  
  
"That was a close one back there." she said wiping a some sweat from her brow. Her stomach growled in protest as she stopped walking. "Damn I forgot I haven't eaten anythin since breakfast...and that was," she looked at her watch, "three hours ago...damn."  
  
Spotting America Town Lareesa chuckled. They had a China town in America so why not a America town in Japan. It made perfect sense...sorta (not really...but wth). Finding this to be the perfect place to stop for lunch, Lareesa entered the town. Her eyes shined once she came to find a hotdog cart. She was just about to order one of the dogs whens she felt an arm on her shoulder.  
  
Turning around quickly she found herself looking at Trunks. She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"What took you so long?" she questioned sarcastically. Turning her attention back to the vender she stated, "Two dogs, both with kraut and mustard." (so hungry!!!)  
  
"What do you mean, what took me so long...you're the one who ran off on me." Trunks commented in an agitated tone.  
  
"Well," Lareesa said paying the man and grabbing her hot-dogs, "If you guys can read ki and stuff, then why didn't you find me sooner?"  
  
"Your ki blended with the other people here, in case you haven't noticed...its very crowded."  
  
"Yea yea." Lareesa said biting into the american food she longed for, "yum."  
  
"I thought you would have lost your appetite from this morning." Trunks said.  
  
"Yea, but a person can only go without food for so long." she smirked whilst trying to make light of the situation, "You yourself should know that."  
  
Trunks chuckled. He then ordered twenty hotdogs, and payed the man with extra tip.  
  
Both teens began to walk along the streets while eating. Trunks had already finished all his hot-dogs and Lareesa was almost done with her second one. After eating all her food, she threw her garbage in a nearby trash can.  
  
They both continued to walk along silently for the next couple of minutes. After some time had elapsed Lareesa began to shiver slightly from the cold. (u see where i'm goin with this don't ya?) Trunks seeing this slowly moved closer to her and allowed his arm to wrap itself around her waist.  
  
Lareesa's muscles stiffened. She wasn't use to being held in public...not like this. Not by a guy she liked. Only by someone she couldn't really recall....  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A very young Lareesa walked along the streets of a large city that seemed familiar. Every so often she would stumble upon the cracks in the sidewalk, making it known that she wasn't used to walking very quickly yet.  
  
A man in his mid-twenties picked her up around her waist and lifted her over his head. She giggled while the man smiled slightly, but everytime she tried to look down at the man's face, it would be blurred out. The only thing that she could see was that he wore a jacket that was blue and it had some sort of tag on it...but she couldn't read what it said.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Lareesa?" Trunks nudged her gently, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Hrm? What? Oh yea sure." she comented while waving her hand dismissivly.  
  
Trunks pulled Lareesa to him a little more, but instead of becoming tense she just relaxed. Her mind wasn't on what was presently happening...it was on her little 'daydream'.  
  
'That wasn't my father, I know that.' Lareesa thought, 'but who could it be? That man seemed oddly familiar....'  
  
"Can you folks spare any money for a blind man?"   
  
Lareesa was jossled from her thoughts when she heard a man speaking to her from the sidewalk.  
  
"Please, Ma'am, Sir, can you spare some change?" The man held out his palm.  
  
The teenage girl looked at him with disgust. She felt like puking ontop of the old and raggedy clothes he wore. An odd sensation tickled the back of her mind as she watched the blind man with mild interest.  
  
The man wasn't clean-shaven, but had stubbles of hair all over his face and upon that face there were some scars. His hair was tinted grey and mixed with black. He wore pure rags as his only covering from the cold world, he also had a walking cane that was currently leaning against his leg. A pair of dark sun-glasses prevented his eyes from being seen.  
  
"Please be kind and help a man in need."   
  
Trunks began to shift through the change in his pocket and was about to drop it into the begger's hand when Lareesa squeezed his arm gently and locked eyes with him. She then proceeded to reach into her pocket and pull out a dollar bill. Losing her grip upon the American money it dropped to the ground near her feet.  
  
"Bless you Ma'am." The man said while reaching for the dollar.  
  
Lareesa pinned her shoe ontop of the valued piece of paper and smiled mischeviously before sliding it toward her and bending down to see the man eye-to-eye.  
  
Trunks looked at her quizzically and pulled up so that she was facing him.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he questioned harshly.  
  
Lareesa just smiled and knelt down next to the man. Her eyes probed him for a moment and she soon stood up.  
  
"Sir," she said directing her comment toward the blind man, "It seems that you have been healed of your blindness, for how could you know of me dropping a piece of paper money for when it hits the ground it makes no sound..." A smirk spread across her features.  
  
"M-Ma'am you are right. I can see the world again! And its all thanks to you!!" The man stuttered.  
  
"I find it quite funny that you knew I was a lady from before you 'claimed' to be healed, and likewise goes for my friend here...even before we spoke." she said pointing to Trunks.   
  
"I have these extratrodinary senses and they allow me to---" he paused.  
  
The man fussed with his glasses momentarily, exposing a scar that resided underneathe his eye. Lareesa's suspicions had been confirmed. She would catch this con-artist in his own act.  
  
"To recognize when you can take advantage of your ex-girlfriends son and one of her occupants." she finished his sentance for him..with her own twist.  
  
Trunks stood there mouth agape. Why was Lareesa acting in such a way...and was she right? He awaited to see what she would do next.  
  
"A cane...hrm...well since you probably couldn't afford something like this I'm gonna go with my gut feeling..." she picked up the cane and proceeded to slam it onto the ground...seconds before doing so she stopped. There in her hand now resided a small blue cat. "I knew it Yamcha," she said putting the cat on the ground. (she's not THAT mean as to hurt her) "You're trying to scam some people out here so you can make some quick cash. And if not for some minor slip ups you would have succeeded."  
  
Lareesa picked up her dollar from the ground and stuffed it back into her pocket. She then began to walk away, leaving a bewildered Pu'ar and Yamcha behind. Trunks noticing that she had started to walk away, and he joined her.  
  
"How did you know it was them?" he questioned. He, himself, didn't even know that it was the two in disguise.  
  
"Pure logic dear Trunks, pure logic." Lareesa said imitating a famous detective. (guess who?^^)  
  
For some reason Lareesa felt like she was in a great mood. It seemed like something had suddenly snapped inside her...something good. Sometimes she would be really happy at one time... and then seconds later pissed off again. It wasn't like she had depression, just scars that ran deep within her soul, and everytime a horrible memory resurfaced the scar would become a fresh wound.  
  
"So, have you had enough sight-seeing for one day?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"Yea," Lareesa said surpressing a yawn, "I'm exhausted...but I would like to make a quick stop before we leave..." and with that she took off.  
  
"Not again." he mumbled before taking off after her.  
  
Lareesa smiled as she ran along for ten minutes straight. Its not that she liked to leave Trunks hanging, but the truth was she did want to visit somewhere else before retrating back to C.C. That and it was funny to see his expressions when she ran off. She giggled softly and climbed into a nearby cherry-blossom tree.  
  
She watched all the children pass by; playing with there friends and walking along with their parents. She spotteda child and her mother which she seemed to be captivated by. Her intrest piqued as she watched them walk along.  
  
"Mommy," the little girl said while she tugged on her mother's sleeve.  
  
"What is it honey?"  
  
"I was wondering if we could go get some ice cream and italian ice this weekend."  
  
"Why sure honey what would you like?" her mother smiled.  
  
This conversations seemed all to familar to Lareesa. And she concentrated on the young girl, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Italian ice, two scoops of vanilla and one scoop of chocolate...with multi-colored sprinkles on top." Lareesa and the girl said simotaniously.  
  
Lareesa immediately covered her mouth. She was the only one who had liked such an odd concoction. As she examined the girl closer she noticed that they both looked just alike...and the mother...looked like her own...the way she use to look that is.  
  
"Of course honey." her mother chuckled as she picked up her daughter and lifted her over her shoulder.  
  
Lareesa blinked. And not even a second later when she reopened her eyes...the pair was gone. She felt a slight tingling on her arm and lifted her hand to the sensation. It was warm. Her scar was reacting again. Closing her eyes, she felt one solitary tear slip through and land atop one of the many flowers.  
  
'Am I going crazy? Or am I just wishing that my mother was here again..... What's happening to me?' she questioned herself.  
  
Just then Trunks walked by the tree and looked up, finding Lareesa.  
  
"Hey." he commented, "You ready to go now?"  
  
"Yea yea," Lareesa answered plucking a flower and putting it into her hair, "Keep your damned pants on." she climbed down the tree.  
  
Once again Trunks opened his arms as allowed Lareesa passage. When no one was looking, he took off into the sky, with the fragile teen in his arms. When all that was left was a vapor trail a shadow emerged from the shadows.  
  
"She's here." A voice sneered to seemingly no one, "Shall I proceed after her?"  
  
"No, no." A man's voice answered, "Have patience my dear, for we will have her in all due time."  
  
The first voice grunted and turned back into the shadows...disappearing without a trace.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wooo I'm done!!! Finally right? Well here's my thanks..then scroll down for an A/N.  
  
Deathstorm- what do u mean only three?! (jp jp) wow another procrastinator just like me... i feel like we're somehow linked. *strokes chin* Np in reviewin ur story...i wuz glad to do it ^^. Now go do your homework..just like i have to go do mine now *grumbles* *see's Deathstorms' mom staring at her through the screen and hides*  
  
Dakara_Meli- Yes I plan on getting back to the others very soon...in fact they will be coming up in chapter 19 if not 20. Thanx for reviewin ^.~  
  
Trunksgf513- yea we all know bulma..she's a very smart woman..i hope u did good on ur tests and term paper (even though it was a month ago)  
  
Saga Genesis- Heyo! iz my old friend cheeze wuz up nacho bud? And u have damien with u...and he is seemingly embarrassed...well he just has to get over that. Yea yea i wuz feelin fine when i wrote that cuz there might b a lil' plot with something having to do wit that fraze in future chapters...not that way all u hentais!! bad bad ppl *scolds all those who thought I meant in a hentai way)  
  
Dani- Mi amiga! What can I say to u except maybe that you had a little too much of my cotten candy today...jp jp...yea u finally reviewed...good ridance!! i'm happy u did...and as u can see i finished the next chapter. *sigh*  
  
Cyzay- yup they r finally together...or so u think *laughs evily*. And yes La-chan is my fav. character cuz she has a great deal of spunk and she's sorta mature...but not too much so...to b quite frank..she's a semi-exagerated character of me...or wut i wish i wuz like ^^'. Hey don't worry bout bein behind...as u can see so am i this month...GOMEN!  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry guyz that I didn't get this posted earlier...but as u saw it was extra long becuz i had so much stuff to fit in here. I've also been havin a lot of hw...so don't mind if i don't update freqently this month (May) since i have a 4-6 page paper do in about a week. So once again I am sorry..but also review and leave me commentaries and wut u wanna see happen...cuz u never know when ur idea is gonna b used...and if it is i will thank u for it. So yea...thatz it...go do wutever ur puttin off while readin this...adios!  
  
Trunksgrl06  
  
ps...reviews..i'd appreciate them greatly ^^' 


	19. Arguements in Writing

Disclaimer: I OWN DRAGONBALLZ I DO!!! I JUST BOUGHT THE FORMS OFF OF E-BAY!! *points to papers* THEY ARE MINE!!!!!!! *laughs insanely* *Chibi Trunks runs up and ki blasts the pile of papers, disintegrating them* DAMNIT! Well then, I guess I don't own them anymore *wails*.  
  
A/N: Well I hope u guyz liked the last chapter...and I hope to get this one out a lot sooner...prolly not though ^^' . o and trunksgf513 helped me w/some parts in this chappy since i got a lil' stuck. thanx mi amiga!  
  
(...)=mini author's notes  
'....'=thinking  
"...."=speaking  
**...**=A journal entry...u'll see once ya read ^^  
  
*Last Time*- "She's here." A voice sneered to seemingly no one, "Shall I proceed after her?"  
  
"No, no." A man's voice answered, "Have patience my dear, for we will have her in all due time."  
  
The first voice grunted and turned back into the shadows...disappearing without a trace.  
  
**WARNING**- course lang in this chapter...usage of many curse words...just a heads up ^^'  
  
Faltered Destiny   
  
Chapter 19  
  
Arguements in Writing  
  
Trunks and Lareesa arrived back at Capsule Corps. twenty minutes later. Lareesa was a little tired, and decided on going up to her room for some well earned rest...that was the plan, at least before Bulma stopped her.  
  
"And where have you guys been?" she questioned, showing a very large smile.  
  
'No, she doesn't think that.....crap.' Lareesa thought.  
  
"I took Lareesa sight seeing." Trunks commented.  
  
"Oh?" Bulma questioned, her grin more apparent. "And just what did you see?"  
  
Lareesa yawned nonchalantly. She didn't really want to discuss anything with Bulma right now, she was too tired. She decided on side-stepping Bulma and waved her hand back at her drowsily, indicating she would talk about it later.  
  
A couple of days had passed since both of the teens had gone out on their little adventure. Lareesa had managed to avoid Bulma for the last couple of days...for some reason she was one of the first to do so. After about a week of procrastinating the matter when Lareesa had turned the corner she was met by a tall womanly figure, towering inches over herself.  
  
"Have you been avoiding me?" Bulma asked quirking and eyebrow.  
  
"No, I've just been extremely beat." she lied.  
  
Just then Trunks entered the room and leaned against one of the far walls.  
  
"Well then, I don't think you'd mind talking to me now...seeing as you're wide awake."  
  
Lareesa blew out some air from her mouth, getting rid of the annoying bangs that obtructed her vision. There was no way she could avoid the subject any longer, Bulma wanted to know what happened. The elder woman wanted the truth apparently, but who was to say that one couldn't imbelish that just a little bit. Lareesa smirked, it was time to catch Bulma off guard...and Trunks too for that matter.  
  
"Well..." she started, "I saw some hot guys with nice asses...and this one guy in particular-" she was cut off by a weird sound.  
  
Lareesa turned around to see Trunks staring at her intently, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. His teeth were slightly exposed, and a low growl rose from his throat. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and took a step back, causing him to snap out of his daze. Almost immediately he stopped growling and uncrossed his arms, turning on his heel sharply to walk up the stairs to his room.  
  
"That was strange." Bulma whispered softly.  
  
Lareesa nodded in solemn agreement.  
  
"Well I'll be starting dinner soon so it'll be done in about two hours." Bulma stated as she headed toward the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, see you then." Lareesa answered. Normally she would have asked the woman if she needed any help...but right now she was too tired. "I think I'll go rest." she headed up the stairs and to her room.  
  
Upon arriving, she sat down on the large bed and pulled out the leather gloves and put them on...getting the feel of her new attire.  
  
"Ooh...these are comfy." she commented while tightening her hands into fists...and then letting them go again and again.  
  
Her mind began to drift to the events that had taken place during the day. First there was her meeting with Jack...which was interesting to say the least. He was nice to her...extremely nice...which she found a little strange, but she just shrugged it off.  
  
Secondly, there was the Yamcha case. She snickered. He wouldn't be showing his face around Capsule Corps for a long time. The embarassment he must have suffered was probably more immense than when Bulma broke up with him. Maybe it would teach him a lesson.  
  
And lastly..what had happened just now. What was going on with Trunks? He seemed to be acting rather strangely and to be honest it scared Lareesa because she didn't know what to think. Was he finally snapping from something she had said or done? Or was it because of her joke that she had told to Bulma that had aggrivated him so? She didn't know...but something told her it was the second one.  
  
"Well, I came up here to rest..so I might as well get some of it." she leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes..waiting for sleep to take her, but it never did. "Damnit, I'm tired so why can't I sleep?"  
  
'It's because you have other things on your mind.' her conscience whispered.  
  
"No its not." she answered quietly. All she needed now was for everyone to think she was a nut job...that would be perfect.  
  
'Then why are you still awake?'  
  
"Because you're keeping me awake." she replied.  
  
'In a sense I am you...so you are keeping yourself awake.'  
  
Lareesa brought the pillow to her face and exhaled into it slowly.  
  
"I hate it when I'm right." she mumbled.  
  
'Go do what you have to do.'  
  
"Shut up I'm going I'm going." she said angrily while getting up from her bed and making her way to the door that adjoined her and Trunks' room.   
  
Her hand shook slightly as she placed it on the door knob.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she quiered softly.  
  
'H-'  
  
"Oh just cram it already." she scolded herself, "I'm more of a freak for talking to myself so allow me the pleasure to at least remain sane."  
  
'.....'  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Once her hand had steadied itself, she twisted the knob only to find it was locked.  
  
"Crap." she whispered.  
  
She exited her room quickly and made her way over to the main entrance of Trunks' room. It was here she tried the door...but just as the other one it was locked. Sighing discontently to herself, she tried to think of a plan.  
  
"I am in serious trouble." she whispered, "I need help."  
  
'So now you need me huh?'  
  
"Not really, you are me so you wouldn't be able to help me as much as I could myself."  
  
'I'm too damn smart.'  
  
Lareesa smiled. She thought momentarily and came up with the perfect idea. She walked quickly into her room and out onto her balcony. Looking across to where Trunks' room was located she noticed that the doors were open. Her plan was going to work after all.  
  
Slowly Lareesa stretched her leg over the balcony bars and climbed down the walls of Capsule Corporation. As soon as she reached the bottom she looked up directly where Trunks' room lay. Her face beamed as she made her way up and along the vines toward the person she needed to see.  
  
'Hey I feel like Romeo from Shakespeare's play...weird.' she thought.   
  
She immediately pushed those thoughts from her head and continued the steep climb upward. Needless to say Lareesa was getting tired, but there was no place for her to rest. Her limbs felt very weak, but she could see the top...she was going to make it.   
  
The wind whipped violently at her hair, blinding her momentraily. She quickly managed to push some of the hazelnut strands out of her face however, and continued even further.  
  
Finally her hand reached the cool metal of the balcony fencing and she pulled herself up slightly so she could see over it.  
  
"Well I guess all those pull-ups in gym class really payed off." she chuckled to herself.  
  
Lareesa looked around cautiously, before swinging her right leg over the metal bar...and then her left. Once she was fully clear from falling off the balcony she sat down and leaned her head against the bars.  
  
"Well, that was a workout." she mumbled.  
  
She then proceeded to get up after a couple minutes of rest and poked her head through the balcony doors, and into Trunks' room. Her eyes scanned the scene and she smiled softly when they rested upon the bed.  
  
There was Trunks, seemingly asleep on his bed. His eyes were closed and his breath intake was slow and even. His only clothing were his black baggy pants.   
  
Slowly Lareesa walked over to the large bed and peered closer at Trunks.   
  
"He looks so cute when he's resting." she spoke, while blushing shyly.  
  
Just then Trunks' eyes snapped open and looked directly at Lareesa. Those eyes which usually gave you the warmest feeling in the world were filled with an ice and malice, such a gaze would make anyone want to shiver. And Lareesa did, while jumping back from the sudden surprise.  
  
"You- you're awake." she stuttered.  
  
Trunks just stared at her, a scowl engraved on his features.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked in a gruff tone.  
  
For a short amount of time Lareesa was at a loss for words. Then she spoke.  
  
"To talk..."  
  
"How did you get in here?" Trunks questioned harshly, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well, first I tried the doors.." she gave him a cold glare, "but they were locked...so I had no choice but to climb down the building from my balcony window, and then climb back up and into yours."  
  
Lareesa made her way toward Trunk's bed and proceeded to lay down on it..near Trunks. He, however, immediately got up and crossed his arms...keeping away from the young teen at all costs.  
  
"I have got to remember to keep those locked next time." he mumbled.  
  
Even though this comment was spoken softly, for some odd reason Lareesa had heard it and a frown made its way onto her face. Something was wrong...she could just sense it. It was one of those weird feelings you get in the bottom of your stomach...one of dread. She soon covered it up and made her way off of the bed and to Trunks' side, curious as to what was wrong with him.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" she asked placing her right hand on his shoulder as way to comfort him.  
  
Trunks just continuously shrugged her off and walked away from her once again.  
  
"Damnit turn around and look at me." Lareesa said through clenched teeth.  
  
"No." Trunks said as he made his way toward the balcony and got ready to jump off of it.  
  
Lareesa saw this and made her way back to her room to grab her backpack. When she looked out of her balcony window she noticed that Trunks was already on the ground and walking away from the C.C. at a steady pace.  
  
"I won't be dissed so easily." she smirked as she walked up to the balcony bars and jumped off of them.  
  
Immediately after jumping from her last destination, her mind began to race.  
  
'FUCK I don't know how to FLY!! I'M NOT LIKE A CAT WHERE I CAN LAND ON MY FEET!!!'   
  
Lareesa began to pray with all her might as she felt the ground approaching her...fast. She tried with all her might to call upon the powers she once used to levitate, but they never surfaced.  
  
'Is this how it is all going to end?' she asked herself, eyes brimming with tears.  
  
Suddenly, the wind that was whipping at her face stopped, and so did the sensation of falling. Lareesa looked up and saw that Trunks was holding her from under her arms...similar to the way you would pick up a small child. She quickly regained her composure; nodded a small thanks to the demi-saiyan and smiled.  
  
Just as soon as Lareesa had 'thanked' Trunks, he dropped her. She fell about three feet before her butt made a connection with the pavement.  
  
"Son of a bitch that hurt." she mumbled. After inspecting her bottom for any bruises, she looked up to see Trunks walking away once again.  
  
'DAMNIT WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM?!' her mind screamed.  
  
Moments later Lareesa noticed that Trunks was about to take off into the sky. She thought quickly however, and immediately ran after him. As soon as she saw his ki begin to flare she made a jump for it and luckily landed on Trunks' back. Within seconds the ground disappeared rapidly.  
  
'I'm screwed...there's no way I'm going to make it out of this one...damn someone hates me up there.' Lareesa thought as her grip on Trunks' neck tightened.  
  
Trunks' eyes flit to his back. There was something on top of him and he realised only moments what it was, or who to be more precise.   
  
"What are you doing here." he half sighed; half growled.  
  
"Besides holding on for dear life you mean.." Lareesa scoffed, "..I'm trying to find out what the hell your problem is."  
  
A vibration hit Lareesa's stomach as she held herself closely to the demi-saiyan. No matter how tired she got, or how angry Trunks seemed to be, she would not let go. Never.  
  
"Get off now." he commanded stiffly.  
  
"Hell if I got off," she smirked at the thought, "I would land in the ocean below and probably die from being up so high." she glared at Trunks only to see the back of his head.   
  
"That would serve you right." he mumbled softly.  
  
Lareesa's grip loosened momentarily as she replayed the words that were just spoken. The shock that filled her features was frighteningly great, and had it not been for the strong man beneath her she would have probably collapsed. Needless to say those words had hit her hard. She regained her stature and gripped Trunks once again...tighter.  
  
"Haven't you heard of alone time?" he questioned harshly, his voice dangerously low.  
  
"Yea, but this goes under the PMSing for guys." she countered.  
  
"Why the hell can't I get rid of you?!" Trunks commanded, almost screaming. He began to fly faster now...just a little bit short of reaching the level of Super Saiyan.  
  
Lareesa was becoming scared. Extremely so. It took a lot for her to become frightened to the point of tears and yet here they were brimming in her eyes.  
  
'I won't cry, I won't be weak.' she promised herself.  
  
"I care, that's why." Whatever strength Lareesa had used to get those words out left her soon after. Her body once again turned to jelly and the physical strength she once wielded seemed to have been drained from her body completely. Her grip once again loosened and she felt herself falling through the air.  
  
"Why is it that when I want to help I'm the one who takes the fall!" Lareesa screamed as she fell toward the crystal blue ocean. Needless to say her backpack was still resting on her shoulders, dragging her down at a quicker speed.  
  
A bright light enveloped the young girl's senses and she found herself on an island; her backpack near her feet. She looked around, hoping to see a familiar face and found Trunks staring at her. He was talking to himself, saying how he couldn't believe that a girl could be so weak.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lareesa asked in a snippy tone, hearing Trunks' 'conversation'.  
  
"I said I never knew one Chikyuu female could be so weak." he answered apparently still angry.  
  
"Well I'm sorry that I can't fly like you can when I want too." she scoffed.  
  
"You have powers, you're just too damn weak to use them." he replied.  
  
At this Lareesa's temper was just about at its maximum. She was pissed off beyond repair...and you didn't make her angry without her telling you about it.  
  
"I'm weak?!" she yelled in a questioning manner.  
  
"Yeah, you heard me. You couldn't even save your mother from that car accident." Trunks snarled.  
  
A low growl errupted from Lareesa's throat. She had been pushed too far, and she wasn't going to take the matter lying down.  
  
"That was a natural cause of death!" Lareesa screamed from her position on the ground. "I couldn't prevent it...you on the other hand could have!"  
  
Trunks' features twisted into a scowl.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, you had to go back in time in order to save your world...and you still couldn't save your best friend. Now as you can see your powers weren't put to good use, weak one."  
  
He looked up at her, his eyebrows furrowed in anger and a small vein pertruding from his forehead. His eyes seemed to flash red and the calm and collected boy was gone.  
  
"Your mother deserved to DIE! Anyone who is connected to your family line doesn't deserve to LIVE!" he screamed in anguish while clutching his head with his hands.  
  
Lareesa's mouth dropped open. She felt like a fish out of water as her jaw slowly moved up and down while trying to gather words. Her eyes closed reflexively as the tears pooled back behind her lids.  
  
"Get out." she growled through clenched teeth; eyes still shut.  
  
"Don't worry I'm already gone." Trunks answered snippily as he took off into the air, "Find your own way back home." And with that he left.  
  
Opening her eyes stung, as tears fell over her lashes and onto the ground. Collecting herself, the tears slowed and she grabbed her backpack and pulled it close to her. Unzipping the zipper she took out her high-speed labtop and a small case of cds. Once the computer was all set up she put one of the cds into it. Soon enough a screen popped up and a movie began to play. A home movie to be more precise.  
  
**HomE MoviE**  
  
"Come on Lareesa...blow out your candles." Risai said while clapping her hands together cheerfully.  
  
A small girl about the age of four squealed in excitement as she blew out the candles on her ice cream cake.  
  
"I did it Mommy!!" the young girl cheered as she jumped into her Mother's arms.  
  
"That you did honey." Risai replied while hugging her daughter tightly.  
  
After departing from her mother, the young girl Lareesa quickly began to run around frantically, searching for family.  
  
**OutsidE MoviE**  
  
"That's strange," Lareesa said to herself through tears, "I don't see Pasika or Dad anywhere."  
  
**IN MoviE**  
  
"Uncle!!" the young girl called as the camera followed her every move. "Uncle! Where are you?"  
  
A frantic Risai ran after her small child.   
  
"Lareesa? Honey? Are you here?" she questioned, afraid.  
  
"Over here Mommy!" Lareesa yelled as she continued to look about the park-like scene.  
  
Spotting her daughter, Risai quickly runs over and grabs her; hugging her tightly.  
  
"Uncle is busy." she says quickly before taking Lareesa and running off with her.   
  
A man appears on film, the camera shaking slightly. His eyes are blue and his hair a blakish grey. He sits sternly, watching the whole scenario as it unfolds. His eyes cold and unyielding to anyone, especially the camera man. Soon the camera shifts back to Risai and her daughter playing guidily on the tire swings, far away from the man.  
  
**EnD MoviE**  
  
"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to watch that," Lareesa sobbed, "now I miss Mom more than ever." she wiped the tears away from her eyes, but they just kept falling like a river of sorrow. Once again her thoughts drifted back to the lavender-haired boy.  
  
She growled at Trunks poking fun at her mother, and her not being able to save her. That was way out of character for him, even though she had done the same. It didn't make sense, everything was so fuzzy that Lareesa couldn't think. All she could do was cry.  
  
Suddenly she felt a gust behind her. The strong wind was enough to pull back her un-tied hair as if it somehow defied gravity. Her tears however stayed, as more slid out from her tired eyes.  
  
"Mommy," she whispered, her words almost inaudible, "I'm so sorry I let you die..."   
  
Just then she felt someone embrace her. Their arms wrapped around her slouched figure without a problem. Lareesa struggled within the grasp both surprised and scared...trying to escape whoever her captor was.  
  
"Shhhh, its ok." A male voice whispered into her ear; she shivered.  
  
Soon enough, that feeling passed and was replaced with one of pure rage. She began to struggle once again in *his* arms; the ones that belonged to Trunks.  
  
"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Lareesa screamed, enraged.  
  
"No." Trunks answered calmly as he kept his semi-tight grip on her.  
  
Lareesa began to struggle, uncomfortable in the prince's grasp. She was angry at him first of all for saying that stuff about her family. She also didn't like the closeness, that and it didn't seem right at the moment.   
  
"I SAID OFF MONKEY BOY!" she yelled, as her figitting continued.  
  
Trunks only pulled her closer to his body, letting his warmness seep into her. He wasn't going to let go anytime soon; as his actions explained.   
  
"No." he answered in a stern tone.  
  
And so the struggle continued, Lareesa against Trunks. No matter how hard the girl tried, she could not break the young man's grasp; thus resulting in drowsiness on her part.  
  
She couldn't fight any longer, let alone move. Slowly Lareesa allowed her back to rest against his chest. Her eyes began to shut in an effort to hold back the tears threatening to fall. It didn't help.  
  
Tears trickled from her eyes and slid down her cheeks. Quickening their descent as each second passed. Lareesa cried softly, her sobs almost inaudible.  
  
They were heard however, by a certain Saiyan Prince.  
  
Trunks wrapped his muscular arms around the smaller figure. Tightening his grip and pulling her as close as he could when she cried. Eventually, his head had found its way into the crook of her neck.  
  
"Shhh..." he whispered, "Its ok.."  
  
Lareesa sniffled a little, trying to hold back the barrage of tears...she couldn't.  
  
And Trunks held her....  
  
**Time wasn't on my side then, for it dragged on. Trunks' whispered calming words into my ear that helped somewhat (even though I hate to admit it). This little 'problem' happened yesterday I suppose, for I woke in my room...somewhere in time I must have dozed off. Since yesterday we've eaten breakfast and lunch, and have only shared glares across the table (Trunks and I). Bulma knows something is up for she keeps giving me those looks that mothers do when they know something is wrong. God how I hate those...they remind me of a persecuter staring at the persecutee...as if saying... 'are those your last words?' because everyone knows they will be once a mother finds out what happened. Anyway, lets get off that depressing subject... In other news that job I took the pamphlet for is coming up for its little 'meeting'...damnit what am I going to wear? What if someone sees me? Oh crap, there's more stress...to bad this pen doesn't have an eraser on it...but then again you can't erase the past... Man, I really have to get off my depressing subjects...maybe I've been listening to too much Linkin Park lately...that could be it. Now there's someone knocking on my door. I swear, if its that Chibi Trunks and Goten I'm seriously going to somehow kill them. There's something for my to do list...does chemical X really exist? Maybe I can use it on some certain chibis.....*evil laugh*. Nah, I'm that much of a cold-hearted bitch like Krissy... Ok, maybe I should answer the door. It might get my mind off of my stupid life. That could be a good thing. Well Journal, (I refuse to call you diary like a pansy) I'll go answer the door...but not before hiding you. If anyone found out I kept a d--journal I'd be done for. Well my friend, you were a great listener today. Catch you later.  
  
*~Lareesa~* aka...  
  
Lil' Angel (Father) *even though I'm anything but*  
Dippy Shit (Pasika) *hey I know its a down name...but I miss my sis ok? Plus it was a joke bet. us*  
& lastly, Lakata (Mother) *i never really found out what it meant...I don't even know what language its in, but it sounds nice enough*  
  
PS.   
I'm hiding you now...don't get misplaced :-Þ**  
  
Lareesa closed her journal and slid it under her mattress near her pillow. As soon as she had done so there was another knock at her door.   
  
"I'm coming!" she screamed as she ran toward the door and opened it a crack. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a tall figure standing in front of her room. "What do you want?" she questioned harshly.  
  
"Dinner's ready." The young man with lavender hair stated calmly.  
  
"Not hungry." she said quickly before closing the door, only to find a foot between it and the door frame.  
  
"That's beside the point." Trunks replied, "Mother wants to talk to you."  
  
Lareesa cursed underneathe her breath as she surrendered; allowing the door to swing open fully.  
  
"Will my end be by rope-hanging or ax?" she asked herself while pushing past Trunks and walking down the hall quickly, so she could find Bulma and get this over with.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
*Thanx to the Reviewers*  
  
Deathstorm- Well, i finally got out a new chapter...i know it took me a long time but this one is extra long...extra extra long ^.~  
  
Moon Girl/Lady of Death/Death- thank you for the encouragement, i really appreciate it! i'm glad you found the song part funny..it was one of my faves too  
  
trunksgrl513-i did write more! and u should be the one to complain...ur my proofer and i give you some stuff early so shush it! lol, jp..well here's more and i hope u like it!  
  
trunksgirl13- well thank you so much ^_~ don't worry about writing a long review...a short one is better than none. and don't worry, i procrastinated too b4 school ended...wow did i update that long ago? *shakes head*  
  
Smallfox210- thank u so much! i love these compliments u r givin me...but it would b great to hear some suggestions too...if u have any just put em up when ya review  
  
Jess- sorry i didn't update in a while..but here's the next chappy. i'm updating now! see? lol. i know i'm just too mean...but those chocolate bars changed my mind...*eats them hungrily* mmm...yum...thank you jess. how did you know chocolate was one of my muses? lol!  
  
Astrolight Worrior- hey again! wow u left me two reviews? how nice! yeah, sorry bout not reviewin or updating i wuz on vacation n' stuff. thank your for ur compliment ^^! i'm happi u got over ur writer's block too. and no big, if u wanna chat just im me on trunksgrl06...see ya now.  
  
*~~Author's Note~~*  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 19, I hope u guys enjoyed. It might take me a while to post cuz my friggin internet connection won't let me sign on...but I did finish this on Tuesday July 16 (b happy cuz just today i was in a car accident...the car didn't fare so well but my sis and i are ok, despite major headaches) so don't b angry or nothing like that. I made this chapter longer since I was on vacation and at orientation for my sis. I hope to start the next chapter asap...prolly will too since I can't go online. Well thanks to all of you who reviewed..i'll try and do my individual thank yous but it might b tough since I can't get online... Thanks to the readers and keep those reviews comin in!! (they keep me motivated) adios chicos y chicas!!  
  
ps. outta curiousity i got to thinking how many guys and girls read this story...and if so should i swing it more to some pplz liking...give me ur opis (opinions) in the review box and i would love it u told me if u were a guy or girl...just put m (male) or f (female). thanx again!  
  
-trunksgrl06-  
  
ooo i 4got...i credit Scott D. from my school...cuz the name i put for L's sis was his name for me b4 we got to know eachother better...but now we're cool...and great friends too... Scott ur great! ^^  
Jess (Trunksgf513) gave me the name Lakata...since we use it in our annual improving sessions every night...so there's credit to u mi amiga! ^_~  
  
Now to end my rambling I will say this... This story has clues in it as to L-chan's past and stuff...you guys should really put the pieces togetha...lol...just try it k? If you guys wanna chat wit me...my sn is Trunksgrl06 on aim...so im me and we can chat! ok i'm done for real this time... *zips mouth shut*  
  
*types up* pps...our comp got fixed ^^' 


	20. Talkshows and Daydreams

A/N: hi everyone! i'm back and better than eva! havin fun with this story so i'm gonna keep goin on it. i really hoped u guys liked the last chapter and i hope u like this one too...ok then, enough with the talk..more of the reading...enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own dbz...i do however own all the made up characters in this story  
  
(...)=mini author's notes  
'.....'=thoughts  
"...."=speaking  
  
*Last Time*- "Will my end be by rope-hanging or ax?" she asked herself while pushing past Trunks and walking down the hall quickly, so she could find Bulma and get this over with.  
  
Faltered Destiny  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Talkshows and Daydreams  
  
  
Lareesa made her way down the stairs. Many thoughts were crossing her mind at the moment. Like did Bulma find out what had happened? Was she in trouble? She quickly pushed these ideas out of her head. Getting worked up wasn't something she needed right now.  
  
As she approached the kitchen, Lareesa heard somone behind her. She glanced out of the corner or her eye to find out that it was Trunks following her. She sighed, wondering why he was coming down...Bulma wanted to talk to her, didn't she?  
  
"Hi Bulma-san." Lareesa said seeing Bulma as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table  
  
"Hey kiddo." Bulma replied cooly. The older woman didn't look over the age of twenty five...yet Lareesa knew better. Her hair was still cut in the short fashion, and she wore pink lip gloss. A white tank that said her name stretched across her chest and she wore short jean shorts. "I didn't hear you come in." her head was stuck in one of the many cabinets.  
  
"I'm just that quiet." she stated dryly.  
  
"Really now? Well that's a good thing to know." Bulma stated.  
  
Lareesa quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh yeah, Trunks said that you wanted to talk to me?" Lareesa asked, wanting to get the 'talk' over with.  
  
"Well I'm glad he went up and relayed my message." the blue haired woman said while taking some glasses out of the cabinet.  
  
"Hn..and why is that?" Lareesa queried, a bit interested.  
  
"He seemed reluctant to go to your room. Like you guys had a fight or something." she looked at Lareesa and quirked a thin eyebrow.  
  
At this the young teenager began to get nervous. Bulma was catching onto something, although she wasn't sure that the woman knew all of what was going on.  
  
'Is it mother's intuition?' Lareesa asked herself, 'or more than that?' she shook her head.  
  
"Something wrong?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"Nah, just really tired." Lareesa answered and rubbed her eyes, emphasizing her point.  
  
"Well I'll make this quick then," Bulma started, "we're having a birthday party for Chibi and Mirai Trunks and I was wondering if you cared to join us."  
  
'That's it?' she wondered, "Uh sure, I wouldn't mind." Lareesa complied.  
  
"Good then, I'll take you shopping today...since the party is tomorrow. Be ready in two hours." And with that Bulma went back to her cooking and cleaning.  
  
Lareesa got up from her chair and grumbled. "Way to be last minute." she murmered under her breath. She then proceeded to exit the kitchen and plop on the couch in the living room to watch tv.  
The Briefs were so rich yet they didn't have a tv in every room; go figure. Picking up the remote she sighed, "What to watch..."  
  
Changing the channels, Lareesa came across different stations. Some had soap operas (yuck!) while others had talk shows on. One of which caught her intrest was the the Jerri Sprigger show. (i changed it, sorry..no suing! lol) The title of today's show was "My Man is a Zero, Make him a Hero!". Lareesa giggled as she watched the figures on the screen...soon enough she was off in a daydream; twisting the show to suit some people she knew...  
  
**DaydreaM**  
  
A woman with blonde hair and dark brown eyes fiddled with her glasses. She was dressed in a navy blue blazer. Her slighly wavy hair hung past her shoulders as she started her monologue.  
  
"Hello everybody! Today on the Jerri Sprigger Show our topic is, 'My Man's a Zero, Make him a Hero' I'm your host Jerri Sprigger!" the peppy blonde shouted while the crowd went wild. "Today, we have some very special guests, our first being Bulma Briefs!"  
  
Bulma walked out from behind a brown door and down the steps. She was wearing red high heels with a sexy red dress. Her hair was done in its usual fashion. A yellow scarf was tied loosly around her neck. She sat on a green chair, crossing her left leg over her right.  
  
"Hello Jerri." she said, waving a bit.  
  
"Wow, we have the infamous Bulma Briefs in our presance...this is a treat." Jerri commented while shuffling through her index cards. "Well, let's get started. What bring you to our show today Ms. Briefs?"  
  
"First off my husband is the Saiyan no Ouji...and he thinks that gives him the right to do whatever the hell he pleases. Second off, he has a piss poor attitude that I want fixed..." she smirked, "Just like my Dad's cat Scratch at home."  
  
"Ouch," Jerri Sprigger cringed, "let's see what Vegeta has to say. Vegeta come on out!!!"  
  
Vegeta walks out in his usual training clothes. The blue spandex hugs all of his muscles and the yellow and white chest plate decorates his chest. His arms are crossed as he walks in his prideful stride to take a seat next to Bulma.  
  
"Baka Onna making me come on this show." he grumbled.  
  
"Let's hear your side of the story Vegeta." Jerri said whilst handing him a mic.  
  
Vegeta didn't even extend his hand to take it.  
  
Bulma nudged him and whispered something softly into his ear. Vegeta growled, and grabbed the microphone quickly, being careful not to crush it.  
  
"Don't think I want too, its either tell my side or sleep on the couch tonight." he growled.  
  
"You can sleep over my house anytime," swooned a girl in the audience, "and with me, in my bed."  
  
Vegeta's face became disgusted as he raised his palm out, so it was facing the girl.  
  
"VEGETA!!!" Bulma screamed, grabbing his hand and forcing it down. "I swear, I can't take you anywhere." she shook her head.  
  
Vegeta growled and lifted the microphone to his lips.  
  
"This Baka Onna made me come on this show because she can't do a damn thing right. She can't fix the gravity machine, she can't cook a semi-decent meal," a wicked smirk touched his lips, "and she can't satisfty me."  
  
Many gasps were heard from the audience as the camera shifted to them, it then quickly went back to a red faced Bulma who currently had smoke coming out of her ears.  
  
"I CAN'T WHAT?!?!?!" Bulma screamed, making everyone cringe.  
  
"Satisfy me." Vegeta finished.  
  
"WHY YOU!!!" Bulma jumped out of her chair and instantly pounced on the Saiyan Prince. Her hands found their way to his neck as she *desperately* tried to choke him.  
  
Vegeta didn't flinch.  
  
Jerri Sprigger made a desperate motion for the camera crew to cut back to her.  
  
"Alright then," she said while raking her hair with her fingers nervously, "Our next guest is Chichi Son and her husband Goku."  
  
Chichi walks out onto the stage in her normal apparel. Her hair is tied back into it's neat little bun and her arms are crossed as she takes a seat in one of the chairs.  
  
"Miss Son, would please tell us why you are here today?"  
  
"Call me Chichi," the raven-haired women commanded as her eyes narrowed, "I want nothing to do with *that* man."  
  
Surprised murmers were heard from the audience.  
  
"Excuse me for asking Chichi," Jerri adjusted her glasses, "but I thought Goku was one of the nicest men alive...not to mention a world renowned hero."  
  
Chichi rolled her eyes. "Oh, he is, but don't let that fool you. He's always out training or saving the world and he has absolutely no time to spend with me. Just to prove that when he was killed last and was going to be wished back, he refused. Thus leaving me to raise a child that he had impregnated me with just before he went off to fight. Don't get me wrong I love Goten, but I was left to raise him and his older brother Gohan for seven years...by myself."  
  
Many awes accompanied by raving errupted from the audience.  
  
The talkshow-host breathed in deeply and began to massage her temples.  
  
"I need asprin." she whispered softly.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at her as if she were nuts.  
  
Caught off guard, Jerri quickly regained her composure and got back to her job.  
  
"Well, that's err...interesting." she commented while trying the stop the thundering pain in her head.  
  
Bulma looked up from her current position and reached into her purse. She pulled out a small bottle of pain-killers moments later and tossed them to Jerri.  
  
"Uh.." Jerri blinked, "thanks."  
  
"No problem." Bulma said as she went back to trying to choke Vegeta.  
  
Once again, he didn't flinch.  
  
Jerri quickly dry-throated the pills. The pain went away within seconds; she smiled.  
  
"Well, now that we've heard Ms. Chichi's side of the story we can bring out her husband. Goku, come on out!"   
  
Goku comes out wearing his usual orange and blue gi. He waves to the audience and is extremely surprised when they boo and hiss at him. He takes a seat, utterly confused.  
  
"Looks like the audience doesn't like you." Jerri commented while flipping through her index cards.  
  
"I can't understand why..." Goku started.  
  
"YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY??!" Chichi questioned, or moreso demanded. "YOU LEFT ME TO RAISE OUR TWO CHILDREN FOR SEVEN YEARS BY MYSELF!!"  
  
"But Chi," Goku tried to reason, "It was the chance to train under the Grand Kai, and I couldn't pass that up. Besides, I knew you could handle to boys when I was gone."  
  
"WRONG ANSWER MISTER!" Chichi screamed as she took out her iron frying pan and wacked him across the head with it. Her eyes were narrowed as she watches his reaction.  
  
"Chichi..." Goku pleaded while rubbing his head.  
  
"DO NOT CHICHI ME MISTER!" she said, bonking him across the head once again. This time leaving a Goku-face impression in the frying pan. Chichi was now fuming. "YOU BROKE MY FRYING PAN!" she screamed as she desperately began to punch Goku.  
  
"Chi..." Goku sighed while blocking her every attack.  
  
"Well then..." Jerri continued, "Our next guests are of the younger genre, but they are important nonetheless, please welcome Lareesa!"  
  
Suddenly Lareesa dropped from the ceiling and into a nearby chair. She looked surprised and bewildered to say the very least.  
  
"Where the HELL am I?! And why did I drop from the ceiling?! DAMNIT NOW MY ARSE HURTS!" she screamed.  
  
"Yes, well, you are on my show." Jerri said, attempting to answer the teen's question.  
  
"And that show would be?" she questioned, annoyed.  
  
"Why the Jerri Sprigger Show." Jerri said, this time becoming angry that the girl didn't know whose show she was on.  
  
Lareesa blew some air from her mouth, mussing her bangs. "Sounds like a rip-off of Jerry Springer to me."  
  
A vein popped out of Jerri's head as she stared at Lareesa.  
  
"Why you little!!!" Jerri lunged at Lareesa, but a guard caught her in time and held her back.  
  
"My point exactly." Lareesa commented huffily.  
  
The bodyguard whispered into Jerri's ear and she nodded slowly, a smirk spreading across her features. Her bodyguard soon let go of her and she raised the mic to her lips.  
  
"Its time to bring out our other guest that corresponds with Lareesa."   
  
Lareesa's eyes flit to the young talkshow host, they were narrowed and none too friendly.  
  
"Please welcome, Mirai Trunks Briefs!" Jerri said while motioning to the side door.  
  
Moments later a man in his late teens walks onto the stage. He has lavender hair and cornflower blue eyes. His clothing consists of black baggy pants, a blank form-fitting tank, and a blue jacket that has the capsule corp logo on the sleeve. The boy known as Trunks, took a seat next to Lareesa.  
  
Her jaw almost dropped when she saw him. It took almost all of her control just to keep a stolid stature. She managed nonetheless, but couldn't stop herself from letting her eyes run down his body.  
  
"Mirai Trunks," Jerri Spriggi started, "Will you please tell us of your relationship with this girl." she motioned to Lareesa.  
  
"Well, I have kissed her, and vise versa."  
  
The teenage girl blushed furiously and slunk down in her chair. Her eyes drifted to the floor as she stared at the now interesting tile.  
  
"Is this true?" Jerri smirked as she handed Lareesa a microphone.  
  
At first, Lareesa refused to take it, but it was then she saw the body-guard cracking his knuckles in her direction. Since the teen really didn't want anyone trouble, especially with someone twice her size, she took the mechanical instrument.  
  
"I guess you could say that." she said, trying to sound confident; obviously, it didn't come out that way.  
  
"Mhmm.." Jerri nodded, as he continued to poke questions at the teen.  
  
Lareesa answered the questions, always keeping an eye on the body-guard in the corner of her vision. Suddenly a flash of lavender caught her attention.  
  
Trunks stood up and took her hand, pulling her up so that she was looking into his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." he whispered softly he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"Well, I wasn't the nicest person either." Lareesa admitted as continued to stare into two coliflower blue eyes.  
  
He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist...moving closer....he.....  
  
"Trunks-kun..." Lareesa nearly purred as she fell to the side of the couch and landed on something rather warm and comfy. She opened her eyes slowly to find Trunks looking at her as if she was an alien or something. She sat up straight immediately, realising her actions. A crimson flush spread across her cheeks as she muttered her apologies and ran upstairs as quickly as she could.  
  
Trunks watched her retreating figure as she hurried back to her room. A small smile stretched across his features as he remembered the embarrassment the young teen had suffered. It was just so...cute.   
  
'Wait, did I just think what I think I thought?' Trunks bit his lower lip. 'Nah.'  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
And that's the end of this chappy, alright? I know it's shorter than my other ones, but hey...cut me some slack here. I went to bandcamp, had tons of hw, my computer crashed....considering everything that's happened I think I managed pretty well. As they say, its quality, not quantity...and I think this chapter was really funny...but that's only my preference. I hope you guys enjoyed...pleez review and make me smile!!! ^__^  
  
trunksgrl06  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
FireAngel-Kayona: oh no worries...you know me...didn't update until later on anyway. It's your birthday comin up soon? Well then, I dedicate this chapter to you, as a birthday gift. ^.~ i hope you enjoyed it...and I hope you have a wonderful day!! And don't worry, rambling is good...I do it all the time. ^^'  
  
Dani: finished, done, there ya go! hey, i showed you most of this at bandcamp so why are you complainin? LOL! I know I know, I'm a lazy person, but you love me!  
  
Deathstorm: ^^' GOMEN!! did i make the 2month update?? i am sooo sorry, i had bandcamp, college stuff for mi hermana, and then my computer crashed...damn did my summer suck it that respect. well, hopefully this will give you some closure until i get off my arse and write the next chapter.  
  
Smack: wow, u know ur the only person who put wut gender they are? i'm glad someone reads my author's notes *glares at all readers except smack* yeah, trunks was pretty screwed up in that last chappy...but u know what? i wouldn't want my half-insane and derranged trunks any other way *hugs a trunks plushie*  
  
Astrolight Worrior: you don't know how happy i am that you love this story *wipes a tear away from her eye* i was originally afraid to post my stuff in case ppl would mock me (my friendz at my school still do...i'm the only anime freak :-p) but i'm findin out differently.   
  
cyzay: this was one of my fav. chapters too...isn't agnst so much fun to write? especially when trunks pulls a vegeta and then switches back to himself cuz he feels bad about what he's done? am i starting to ramble and eventually going to give away the plot? probably...lol...ne way ja ja! and thanks for reviewin  
---------------------------------------  
To Everyone: keep those reviews comin, they really motiviate me!  
--------------------------------------- 


	21. Preparations and Apologies

A/N / Disclaimer (i'm lazy): I don't own Dragon BallZ or any other anime that I fantasize about *sniffles*. That means that I can't have Mirai Trunks, Inuyasha, or Chichiri-sama. But, this doesn't include the characters that my extremely messed up brain creates everytime I think...riiiiiiiiiiiiiight??? Oh yeah, I'm good...if I get a character and change the name and outfit...then it won't b the same as the ones any of the famous pplz created (i learned that from a teacher...they can't sue u then). Wellers...I'm ramblin again...go and read...hope u like it!  
  
Apology Note: yeah, i LIED. You have to read this first. I know I haven't updated for such a long time and I'm not gonna make any excuses. But I did start this chapter a while ago, I just couldn't finish it. To be honest I haven't been motivated to write this story lately, but I'll try my best.  
  
(...)=mini author's notes  
'.....'=thoughts  
"...."=speaking  
  
*Last Time*  
  
Trunks watched her retreating figure as she hurried back to her room. A small smile stretched across his features as he remembered the embarrassment the young teen had suffered. It was just so...cute.   
  
'Wait, did I just think what I think I thought?' Trunks bit his lower lip. 'Nah.'  
  
Faltered Destiny  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Preparations and Apologies  
  
Lareesa glanced at the three large bags that now covered her bed. As promised, Bulma had taken her shopping. Walking over to them, she gingerly began to unpack her things and put them away. When she was done, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a capsule. Smirking at her genius she pressed the small button ontop and tossed it onto the floor. With a "poof" a new medium size bag now sat where the capsule once was.  
  
"Aren't I smart?" Lareesa mumbled as she smiled crookedly.  
  
Sorting the clothing she had picked out, Lareesa began to recall what had transpired at the mall.  
  
**EarlieR ThaT DaY**  
  
"You'll be needing everything" Bulma exclaimed as she began to push Lareesa into the dressing room.  
  
Lareesa tried her best to try and talk Bulma out of her 'craziness,' though it didn't work  
  
Emerging from the dressing room, she was now wearing an outfit that Bulma had picked out. She blushed furiously, pulling down on the black mid-drift top.  
  
"This top is really short."  
  
"That's how its suppose to be honey, Its the *style*."  
  
Trying to contain her discomfort and anger, Lareesa sighed heavily and closed the curtain. After a couple of minutes she stepped out once again, this time wearing some black hipsters and a blue gem top that had the word 'bitch' written across it in rhine stones.  
  
"Oooh.." Lareesa commented while modeling herself infront of the mirror, "I *like* this one..."  
  
Bulma nodded in approval.  
  
"Yes, those pants do suit you, but that shirt...isn't it profane?" Bulma thought outloud while her chin rested in her hand.  
  
"Oh come on, its not bad. You, yourself use to wear lower-cut things than this, so what's wrong with the logo?" she smirked.  
  
The blue-haired woman became flustered at this. "I'm older than you and the adult in the house you are staying in, therefore I say what goes and what doesn't."  
  
The teen smirked, finding yet another way she could get under the elder's skin. "Yes, that's true...you *are* older than me. So *Mrs.* Briefs, do you think it would be proper to buy this shirt?"  
  
Bulma growled softly, a trait she had picked up from her husband. "Whatever, but you're getting the things *I* tell you." she proceeded to storm out of the room.  
  
"That doesn't mean I have to wear them." Lareesa whispered to herself as she smiled crookedly.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"So now, maybe I should put on some of the clothes she picked out...just to fool her.." she commented while changing into a pair of khaki hip-huggers and a dark green top that upheld modesty, yet accented some of her good points. She looked at herself in the mirror before combing her fingers through her hair and heading downstairs.  
  
Upon arriving in the living room, a crash greeted Lareesa's ears. She ran to where the source had come...the kitchen.  
  
"GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF SHIT, ASSHOLE, MOTHER-F--!!!" the blue haired woman screamed while clutching her arm in pain.  
  
Becoming worried, the female teen stepped inside and made her way towards the house-keeper.  
  
"Bulma, are you alright?"   
  
"NO, I burned my DAMNED arm on the pot!!"   
  
Just then, scuffling was heard, and in charged Trunks. His body was sweaty and his hair matted to his head, indicating that he had been training.  
  
"Mother? what happened??" he questioned, frightened.  
  
Without hesitation, Lareesa made her way over to Bulma and unclasped the woman's vice grip off of her burned arm. She winced, noticing the wounds were second degree burns.  
  
"You should go soak this in cold ice water." she stated calmly, "Do it quickly, otherwise you're going to blister...badly."  
  
Not liking being ordered around, Bulma scowled. "And what if I don't do as you say?"   
  
"Then you're going to be hurting pretty bad in a few minutes." Lareesa stated bluntly.  
  
Knowing that the girl wasn't kidding, the elder woman ran up the stairs and into the nearest bathroom.  
  
Lareesa sighed and uncovered the pot to see just what Bulma had been cooking, it was pasta.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Trunks asked, while quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"Why Trunks, being the smart boy you are...I would suspect you would know." she said whilst beginning to add spices to the sauce and checking on the boiling water.  
  
"You're trying to kill us all with your cooking?" he questioned, a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Only you Trunks, only you." she replied witout hesitation, not forgetting about their quarrel.  
  
Trunks' smirk faltered when he heard Lareesa's tone of voice. It seemed cold and edged, quite the opposite of how she had spoken to his mother. He began to think why she was acting like this (typical guy) and finally recalled that they had had a fight. He hadn't wanted to fight with Lareesa in the beginning, and later regretted his words. But the thing was, did she feel the same?  
  
"If you don't mind, I don't like people in the kitchen while I'm cooking." she commented, trying her best not to literally kick Trunks out.  
  
He was surprised by her cold tone and shrugged, "Fine, just do me a favor and don't poisin mine."   
  
"Baka Yarou." she mumbled while continuing to cook.  
  
Trunks left, leaving Lareesa to cook either the meal from hell, or the delicacy...he thought the first one would be more accurate.  
  
The girl with brown hair pulled back the strands that fell past her shoulders into a loose bun, so they didn't interfere with her cooking. She then rolled up her sleeves and took out the cooking utensils from the drawer, along with some more spices.  
  
"It's time to show them I can hold my own." she whispered to herself while continuing to make one of her renowned pasta dishes.  
  
*~~Later~~*  
  
An hour and a half later, Lareesa was setting six plates (and one for herself) on the large table. She then brought eleven pots of pasta out, and seven pots of sauce. She figured nine could feed the three people with Saiyan blood, and the other two could feed herself and three other humans.   
  
Walking toward the fridge, Lareesa took out some mozarella cheese and began to shred it. She then went back to tossing a huge salad, that seemed bigger than her. Wiping the prespiration from her forhead, she sighed. It was done, the meal was complete.  
  
Walking over to the intercom system that was conveniantly set up about the house, she pressed the button so that all active rooms could hear her message.  
  
"Dinner's ready, everyone come down before the S---." she was cut off by a swift breeze and Vegeta and Chibi Trunks sitting at the table and digging into their meals.  
  
"Oiy, don't eat everyone elses share." Lareesa sighed in exasperation.  
  
Just then Bulma walked in, accompanied by Trunks who was finishing bandaging her arm. They both sat down, one across from the other.  
  
The chef frowned when she realized that Bulma's parents weren't present.  
  
"Bulma, where are your parents?"  
  
The blue-haired woman looked up from her bandaged arm. "They're taking a vacation, like I've been telling them to for the past month. I think they deserve it." she smiled and began to eat her food... "Mmm.." she commented a smile on her face, "this is delicious, don't you think so Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta only continued to gobble up his food, using barely any manners. Bulma sighed and looked toward her younger son, who was eating with a little more dignity than his father. Her eyes then drifted across from herself and to her future son. She noticed he was not eating, but rather staring at his plate as if contemplating.  
  
"Trunks, are you alright?" she queried, Lareesa took a seat next to Bulma...and looking down at her plate, she began to eat. Knowing that if she even glanced at Trunks something would happen. That could be a good or a bad thing.  
  
"I'm not that hungry." he answered politely, his tone soft.  
  
Bulma wrinkled her nose in thought and looked into her sons' eyes as if to read him. She waved the fork in her hand disapprovingly.  
  
"That's bullshit and you know it. Now, eat." she stated and continued with her meal.  
  
Forcing back a smile, Lareesa started to eat the meal she had prepared. Savoring the flavor of tomato sauce and egg-noodles in her mouth, she sighed contently. Her father had taught her how to make this italian dish. Placing her fork down, she took the glass in front of her and sipped its contents. The soda was Vanilla Coke, her personal favorite.  
  
Trunks merely shrugged and picked up his eating utensils. His mother could have a mouth just like spit-fire, and she wasn't in the best of moods due to her burns. After weighing the pros and cons, he decided that he was going to appease her and began to eat; thinking that if he got sick, he could always eat a senzu bean.  
  
Just when Trunks had placed the contents into his mouth, a loud buzzer began to ring...and he almost choked from surprise.  
  
Lareesa nearly jumped up from her chair and ran over to the oven. She opened the door and peeked inside; a smile spread across her features. Taking two oven mits she gingerly slipped them over her hands. Using the necessary precausion she removed a large twelve by twenty four inch pan from the hot depths of the humongous oven. From the pan came the smell of freshly baked chocolate fudge brownies.  
  
"You made dessert too?" Bulma quiered.  
  
"Well, yeah.." Lareesa shrugged as she put the pan ontop of the stove to cool, "no meal's complete without it."  
  
Bulma nodded and looked from her husband, to her younger song from her designated timeline. They were stuffing their faces, and actually enjoying the food. Chibi Trunks was slurping up the noodles and splattering tomato sauce all over his face, while Vegeta was spraying bits of food everywhere as he ate. She then looked to the boy from the future, Trunks. His plate was clean as a whistle, just like his face. She sighed victoriously to herself, the future her had done a great job influencing the boy...unlike her husband; she giggled softly.  
  
Lareesa looked over at the group in all its entirety, realizing that they were done with dinner. She shrugged and brought her plate to the counter, which still contained about half of her own meal...and emptied it into the garbage.  
  
"Honey, why did you throw out your food?" Bulma questioned, her voice holding a bit of worry.  
  
"I'm not that hungry for some reason," her gaze moved to Trunks, "don't ask why." She began slicing the brownies into even squares. After taking one for herself, she set them on the table. "Enjoy." she said as she made her way up to her room.  
  
Bulma chewed on her lip in thought for a few minutes and then stood up. She grabbed Trunks' arm from across the table and dragged him into the other room. Her strength amazed him.  
  
Chibi Trunks and Vegeta continued to eat despite the yelling that was taking place in the other room.  
  
*LaTeR*  
  
Lareesa jumped on her bed, a brush in her hand. She was singing along with her stereo like a rock superstar.  
  
**   
  
Artist: Simple Plan   
Album: No Pads, No Helmets...Just Balls   
Title: Addicted   
  
I heard you're doin' okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm addic-  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?  
I try to make you happy  
But you left anyway  
I'm tryin' to forget  
But I'm addicted to you  
But I wanted  
And I needed  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Want to do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker!!**  
  
She was on the first chorus when the door adjoining her and Trunks' room slid open, she didn't even notice...  
  
**Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
Still addic-  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get to you  
Do you think I deserve this?  
I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to treat you good in every way  
I'm tryin' to forget  
But I'm addicted to you...**  
  
Trunks watched from the doorway. He then moved in slowly, but surely...to announce his presence.   
  
Lareesa stopped her singing and jumping on the bed. A light blush tinted her cheeks, but she tried to hide it as she lept off her bed and onto the floor. She turned off her stereo system and looked over at Trunks.  
  
"And what do you want?" her green eyes burned with a silent fury.  
  
"I...err....wanted to..." he struggled to find the right words, "apologize." he finished.  
  
Lareesa blinked, apparently not prepared for his apology. She regained herself quickly however and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you finally fessing up?"  
  
Trunks got a bit angry at this as the clenching of his hands made clear. He however, bit back at the remarks he wished to make and merely nodded.   
  
"Well then," Lareesa started while flicking back a strand of dark brown hair over her shoulder. "guess I should apologize too." Her eyes didn't lift to his, for she felt extremely bad as it was, and if she had looked at him her cheeks would probably blush from embarrassment.  
  
"Really?" he quirked an eyebrow, not expecting this from a girl who held such pride. Trunks lowered his head to hers so that his crisp blue eyes were gazing into her evergreen ones and smiled a bit. "Aww, its so sweet of you to earn up to your actions...especially with your prideful attitude.   
  
She looked up at him and blinked back the slightest indication of tears that lined her eyes. Lareesa put on a small smile and feigned anger. "Shut up, future boy. I ain't in no mood for sappy words like yours." she proceeded to smack his shoulder lightly.  
  
"So you say..." Trunks countered as he pushed Lareesa back onto the bed and didn't wait a single moment before he began to tickle her furiously.  
  
Bulma craned her head when she heard laughter coming from upstairs. A large grin spread across her face as she continued to clean up what was left of dinner. "Guess they made up.." she thought aloud to herself.  
  
Bulma didn't notice as Vegeta's eyes suddenly shot open and narrowed in her direction. He had heard the noise coming from upstairs and the comment that she had made. His muscles tensed in aggitation, but he didn't show any other indication of his mood.  
  
....Just outside of Lareesa's room, a fly landed on the wall. Its winged suddenly became still as its eyes scanned the area. A low humming sound droned against the joy of the two teens....  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Well, it took me about...7 months but i got it out. I promise you guys, I'm going to try my damn hardest not to abandon this story. It may take a lil long to get out, but that'll be all. I'll ask you all to review cuz it motivates me, guess how long it would have taken if i got 0, LOL. Keep those comments coming and tell me if you liked this chapter or wutnot...ideas are welcomed.  
  
much love  
  
trunksgrl06 


	22. The Party: Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters created by Akira Toriyama. I do however own all the original characters that are in this fic.  
  
A/N: So here I am, sittin here all alone at my comp. All of my friends are on Band Tour in FL, and I'm home since i didn't have the denero to go. *sighs* Guess it works out for you guys, you get a chapter out of the deal. Read on and Enjoy.  
  
(...)=mini author's notes  
'.....'=thoughts  
"...."=speaking  
  
*Last Time*  
  
Bulma craned her head when she heard laughter coming from upstairs. A large grin spread across her face as she continued to clean up what was left of dinner. "Guess they made up.." she thought aloud to herself.  
  
Bulma didn't notice as Vegeta's eyes suddenly shot open and narrowed in her direction. He had heard the noise coming from upstairs and the comment that she had made. His muscles tensed in aggitation, but he didn't show any other indication of his mood.  
  
....Just outside of Lareesa's room, a fly landed on the wall. Its winged suddenly became still as its eyes scanned the area. A low humming sound droned against the joy of the two teens....  
  
Faltered Destiny  
  
Chapter 22  
  
The Party: Surprises  
  
The rest of the day passed and was pretty uneventful. The sun set and the moon took its position in the sky, announcing that it was night's turn to reign supreme. Soon enough though, the sun peaked over the mountains and rose into the sky. It was now the moon's turn to rest.  
  
The rays from the sun were what finally roused the teenage girl from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and stepped out of bed. Looking toward the clock on a nearby night-table she noted the time was 10:30am. She walked over to the blinds which were drawn ever so slightly. It was on here that she found a sticky note.  
  
'Its about time you got up.' the note read. Just by the first sentence Lareesa could tell who had written the note, Bulma. 'The party starts at 11am, don't be late. I've taken the liberty of laying out some clothes for you to wear. Be in the backyard twenty minutes early to help me set up.' ~Bulma  
  
"Twenty minutes early..." she mumbled, "that means be there by 10:40 and its..." Lareesa turned her head to the clock and gasped. "10:34!!"   
  
At a blinding speed, Lareesa quickly got dressed, put her hair into pigtails and ran out the door. She made her way down the steps at such a fast speed that she almost tripped...twice.  
  
"Bulma's gonna kill me..." she mumbled over and over as she ran into the backyard. Before her were Bulma and Trunks. Bulma was directing him where to make some last minute touches. She looked in her direction a moment later.  
  
"Oh Lareesa," she started, smiling, "You look so cute. I'm glad you're up on time too."   
  
"Uh, yeah..thanks I guess." she mumbled, blushing.   
  
"That's it, its finished." Trunks lowered himself to the ground and landedly gently. He looked at Lareesa and forced back a smile. Well didn't she look...interesting.  
  
"What?" Lareesa questioned when she noticed that Trunks was staring at her and smirking. She looked to where his eyes were directed and squeaked.  
  
Her body was clad in a shirt that had a pink fuzzy unicorn on it. Written in knitted letters was the phrase, 'do you believe in magic?'. She lowered her gaze further and noticed that her bottoms weren't much better. They were farm pants splattered with old caked mud that just wouldn't come off. There were multi-colored patches sewn over the holes that were randomly located all over the pants.   
  
"See, I knew you were going to get up late, or moreso, surmised it." the ingenious woman smirked, "I decided to test theory of just how tired some people could actually be in the morning."  
  
Trunks chuckled as Lareesa seethed with anger. She was near to smoke coming out of her ears. Her eyes trailed to the ground for something she could use to retaliate against him with. She knew better than to mess around with Bulma, but Trunks was a totally different matter.  
  
She found a hose to be laying at her feet and in one swift movement she picked it up and pressed the vaulve while aiming at the lavender haired boy. Surprised, the demi-saiyan became drenched from head to toe.   
  
"Make fun of me again, and you'll get something much worse." Lareesa commented while throwing the hose to the ground.  
  
The drenched teen watched the girl as a smirk found its way to his lips. "What if I burned all of the clothes that are hidden in your room, leaving you with only what you're currently wearing."   
  
Her eyes widened and suddenly her throat became parched. "You wouldn't dare..."  
  
"Oh wouldn't I?" he questioned affirmitively, his smirk widening.  
  
Devoid of all color she stared at him blankly for a moment and then proceeded to sprint back into the house. Trunks laughed heartily as his mother shot him a menacing glare.   
  
"You wouldn't dare smite anything in my household young man." her arms were crossed across her chest as she sent her future son a knowing look.  
  
"Of course not, it was just an empty threat." Just then a flower pot came crashing down at hit his head. He rubbed the sore spot and looked up to see Lareesa smirking triumphantly.  
  
"Scortch that!"  
  
Bulma began to giggle which soon turned into riotous laughter. The two teens looked at her, confused.  
  
"I swear you two fight like husband and wife." she said between breaths.  
  
The two looked at eachother, frightened for a mere moment before they too broke out in laughter.  
  
"Me?! Her!?!" Trunks shouted, amused.  
  
"Okay, he may be good for something, but not a husband!" Lareesa chortled.  
  
As the fun continued outside, the evergreen-eyed teen went back into her room and proceeded to change her clothing. She changed into something much more comfortable, which consisted of a navy tank top and jean shorts. Hearing the hustle and bustle of scattering forms she looked outside to see that some of the guests had already arrived. Hearing a doorbell, she quickly gave herself a once over in the mirror before heading downstairs. It seemed that everyone was outside so she just answered the door herself. She was extremely surprised to find herself staring into twin blue eyes and she nearly squealed.  
  
"Jack? what the heck are you doing here?!" Her voice was loud and enthusiastic as her eyes beamed.  
  
"Lareesa? Well, I never thought to see you here... Are you related to the Briefs?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, I'm just a house-guest." she paused and ran her fingers over her pigtails nonchalantly. "So, what brings you here?"  
  
He leaned against the door frame, his form relaxed as he crossed his hands over his chest. "Me? I'm dropping off one of the new bikes you saw earlier. That.." he paused for a moment, "and I'm here for the party."  
  
Lareesa's mouth gaped open in surprise and at that exact moment she felt something hot sting at her back. She turned around to see Chibi Trunks laughing, his pointer finger extended.  
  
"Got you!" he yelled before taking off.  
  
"Why that little--"  
  
Surprisingly, Jack stood fully and walked over to her. Placing his hands on her back he examined her 'wound'.  
  
"Its not bad, just a bit red... You're lucky that Chibi Trunks can control his power so easily otherwise you'd be toast."  
  
She paused, her eyes widening and made an attempt to formulate some words. "Wait, you mean...you know?"  
  
Jack moved his hands from her back, to her shoulders as he chuckled. "You mean that over half of this family is part alien? Then yeah, I'm one of Bulma's top employers so I had to know."  
  
"Hm, well that saves me the time of trying to cover stuff up," she paused momentarily," but do you know about the Trunks twins?"  
  
He laughed again and removed his hands from her back. Lareesa frowned slightly, but felt better once Jack had walked in front of her so that he was facing her. "Come on, you mean Mirai and Chibi?"   
  
"Wow, you really do know everything..."   
  
"Ain't it the truth." a gentle smirk appeared on his features.   
  
Lareesa couldn't help but laugh a bit, she stopped however when she heard her name name being called outside. Dragging Jack along with her, she exited the house.  
  
The party had been going on for about an hour or so, and the food had come and gone. Since there were so many saiyans it had to keep being restocked every half hour. Lareesa inwardly frowned as her gaze trailed to the stack of presents that resided on the table.   
  
"Hey Trunks do you think that I could help you open your presents later, huh huh huh?" Goten was jumping up and down in front of his best friend in the world, chibi Trunks.  
  
"Well, I don't know Goten, you'll probably only get jealous..." He huffed as his fingers stretched greedily over his gifts.  
  
"Naw, I promise I won't..." he pouted and put on his best puppy dog face.  
  
"Fine...you can open this one." chibi Trunks handed a small package to Goten, "I think its a football or something lame like that."  
  
"Okay!!" Goten squeaked as he proceeded to rip the paper off the package vigrorously.  
  
Lareesa sighed as she watched the display. Sure, chibi Trunks probably wouldn't notice if she didn't get him a present, but that wasn't right, the same thing went for Trunks. She was stirred from her thoughts when she felt a tugging on her shorts.  
  
"Hey, did you get me a present?" chibi Trunks asked, his eyes dark.  
  
Lareesa paused, oh yeah he noticed. She took in a breath of air to get her brain working, that's when she got an idea.  
  
"No tengo un presente, pero..." she paused, trying to think of the next words to say. "le conseguiré uno pronto." she smiled nervously hoping that her plan had worked.   
  
"Huh?" Trunks' eyes widened. He may have been the son of a genius, but his brain wasn't fully developed and he didn't know spanish.  
  
"Exactly." Lareesa commented as she walked away nonchalantly. She had the feeling she was forgetting something and began to think.   
  
'What is it thats clawing at the back of mind?' she chewed her lower lip absentmindedly as she continued to walk. As she did so, she overheard some voices.  
  
"Yeah, I love my new job. It pays great and I don't mind it much..."  
  
"Oiy!" she screamed as she began to run toward the house. 'The interview is today, oh crap...'  
  
And as she disappeared into the house a figure with icy blue eyes watched her fleeting form. Long black tresses floated about the shadow, despite the fact that there wasn't any wind.  
  
"You know..." they spoke, their voice monotoned. "I don't see why you want her...she's nothing but a little bitch." the figure ran her finger over her earing, from where a sound resounded.  
  
"Oh, I have my reasons... you just follow the plan." a man spoke in a deep and burly tone.  
  
"Your antics bore me old man." the voice that replied was feminine. Running her fingers along the edge of her ear, she tucked some stray hair behind it. "I have the mind to just destroy her right now." an eerie glow emanated from her palm as she raised her apendage eyelevel.  
  
"Thirteen, you do anything of the sort and I'll cut your circuits." he paused for a moment, "Now get back here and give me that data you've collected."  
  
Thirteen growled as she aimed the blast in her hand at Lareesa's room.  
  
"That mean's now." the man's tone threatened.  
  
In one quick and smooth movement the girl absorbed the blast back into her hand and sighed in defeat. She was disgusted by the man's actions, but knew he would truly dispose of her if she didn't do what he said. The only reason he was keeping her around was because she was 'useful'.  
  
"Yes Dr. Gero." her voice was void of any emotion as she turned her head and looked back one more time at the Capsule Corp mansion. When she was sure the transmission had ended, she spoke. "Another day for you to live..." her eyes narrowed, "better spend it well while you still can."   
  
And in a blurr, the female figure was gone.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Oooh, did i just reveal something? *giggles* Yes! I did! I figured that this has been dragged on long enough...though there still is some mystery left, I didn't tell you everything... *looks all innocent* Oh, and in case u wanted to know...the spanish thing is roughly translated into 'I don't have a present, but i'll get one soon.' i was too lazy to get the spanish dictionary so i did it on a trans site..meaning it won't b right. *shrugs* ah well, one more chapter down...who knows how many to go..and look, its only been a month and nine days!! Anyway, I should go, I've got a concert soon, gotta bring out the ol' viola. Ja!  
  
trunksgirl06  
  
ooo reviewers notes thingies, i'll procrastinate on my hw even more!!  
  
BeBeBlue009- aww hun thanks for having the patience!! well, as a reward here's another chapter. btw, thanks for having me on ur fav's list...it makes me feel so awesome!  
  
Deathstorm- lol, yes its important, silly...that's why its in the chapter. if it weren't important then i wouldn't have put it in the story at all ^.~ And no worries, I won't abandon this story.  
  
Smack- i'm sorry, let me fill you in again..its my fault for having these chs out so late.  
-girl falls into dbz realm w/ weird past  
-falls in love with m.trunks  
-meets jack (possible love triangle...*whistles*)  
-her mother dies in a coma, sacraficing her own life for her daughter  
-Lareesa discovers she has powers (ki) but can't control them  
-L and T fight, but fix things  
-Some people are after her, but she doesn't know it  
  
that pretty much sums it up, but in no particular order...  
  
oh and the fly thing..he he he...you'll find out more...  
  
Chaos Megami- lol, i love that song!! and yes, it is quite strange. here's the next ch for ya!!  
  
~End, for now ^^~ 


End file.
